Trail of Five
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- The original tale of the first five DigiDestined. Episode 7: Kale and Sinzo speak with Piximon with Marissa and Serona, and both Actomon and Selfmon join them, but Agumon X appears with Gigadramon and Agumon X takes Sinzo away...
1. The Wondrous World

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

_In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

**Episode 1:** _The Wondrous World_

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 2: Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five. Its motto is 'Uniqueness of being first'. It's back on! Reading a few previous stories that were based on the first five DigiDestined, I revised Trail of Five completely. The Digimon partners would stay the same like before I revised it, but the DigiDestined would be five different characters, different in various ways. Unlike other stories, there wasn't always peace in the Digital World, but no humans either, until this story. Unlike others, not only would the DigiDestined learn about the Digital World, but also their Digimon would learn of Earth and humanity. The threat and danger is from the Dark Ocean this time. In Earth, it's set in the late 1980s. I know I put it up earlier, but I want to see the reactions from this first episode.

The world was ever in darkness and colorless, with only black; white and grey being the permanent colors. The sky was always cloudy with grey and black clouds. The wind was freezing cold, blowing ripples through the ocean. A few whirlpools were in sight, always spinning and never stopping. The world was known as: The Dark Ocean, and despite its name, there was land. Standing on the cold sandy beach named: 'Fade Beach', a frightening figure stood.

"Finally, the Dark Ocean is completely under my control. It's too peaceful for mischief deeds and chaos. I'll have my avenge on Primary Village and Elecmon. Spheremon is coming to destroy the birthplace of all Digimon! Only then would the Dark Ocean and the Digital World truly live in darkness. The data of the Digimon would be absorbed, rather than letting the data reconfigure somewhere else.

"Doing that, only virus type would reign in the true first era of darkness for the Digital World, only then would the two worlds of the Dark Ocean and the Digital World once again be connected and always open." The figure spoke...

* * *

Knowing the store too well, the teenager was confident that he could shoplift the store easily and hopefully without being caught. The cool morning breeze swayed his thick smooth long black hair. His green eyes glittered in the morning sunlight. He was camouflaged well behind the tree, with green shorts and a brown leather coat, showing his chest and stomach. His shoes were black with silver shoelaces and they were tied.

There was a grey sweater tied around the teen's waist, like a belt. White socks appeared covering the teen's feet, with the shoes covering most of the socks. It was obvious that the boy avoided the sun, with his skin being light in color, not tanned at all. The streets were barely empty of cars and very few people were up and about at such an early hour. The teen needed to go in after the store owner opened up and he needed to enter without being noticed.

Also, he needed to leave without being noticed. For the teen, leaving wouldn't be a problem, since there was a backdoor that led into an alley were there was a dumpster where the store's trash was put in. Entering was going to be the tricky part as he knew he should enter before the owner's two assistants arrived and for there to be costumers. Sitting down under the shade, the teen hugged his chilled legs and waited patiently for the right moment for shoplifting...

* * *

"Mom! I need some help!" A girl called out.

A teenage girl with smooth; long black hair and brown eyes was sitting in front of a mirror. She was wearing a blue shirt; red sport pants and blue mountain shoes. Moments later, she heard the door open and a figure stepped in.

"What is it dear Marissa?" The woman asked.

The woman had red curly hair with brown eyes.

"I want to put my hair up." Marissa replied.

The woman laughed, "You're up early today. What's the occasion?" She asked, approaching her daughter.

"... Nothing special. I just wanted to start the day out with my hair up. It would be the first time I have it up." She replied.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school, not today sweetie." The woman reminded, helping out.

Marissa groaned, "I know. I just want to see... That's..." She started.

Experienced and have done it before, the woman had Marissa's hair up in a bun quickly. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, with her hair up, Marissa smiled.

"... That should do it. Anything else Marissa?" The woman asked.

"No thanks mom." Marissa replied cheerfully.

The woman nodded and left the room. Marissa sighed happily, just staring at her reflection dreamily...

* * *

"... Africa..." A black girl muttered in her sleep.

"You're in Africa." Another voice replied.

The black girl jumped, startled. Quickly waking up and looking around her. She was around six years old and her twin brother stared at her, sitting in the bed with her. The girl had black short hair with green eyes. The boy also had black short hair with green eyes. Recognizing where she was, the young girl giggled.

"Sorry. I was just dreaming about wild plains, with the breeze flowing through the grass and deer jumping around." The black girl explained.

"I'm not surprised Serona. Mom's almost done with breakfast." The boy informed.

Serona nodded, "Tell mom I'll be down in a minute."

The boy nodded and rushed out of the room. Serona lied back down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. In a moment, her excited pleasant eyes turned sorrowful and sad.

"What's such luxury and money if you don't have any friends?" She asked...

* * *

A tanned teenage boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair rushed out of the home. He sniffed in the clean air, or so he thought. His nose twitched upon sensing some pollution. He sighed and stared down. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, with black slippers on his feet. The door to his home opened up and a man with a brown beard appeared.

"Nasem? Did you pray Fajr?" His father asked.

Nasem turned his head towards his dad and nodded.

"I did and in its time dad. I tried to wake you up but..." Nasem paused.

The man sighed, "No matter. I'll make it up now."

He walked back into the home and closed the door carefully behind him. Nasem turned his head ahead and sat down on the stairs.

"Alhamdullah. I have somewhat a nice life." Nasem smiled...

* * *

High up in the mountains, above the clouds, reaching into the sky, a lone temple stood. A mid teen with bald hair and in white robes was climbing the high stairs. Eventually the teen reached the top and went on inside the temple. It appeared that though his age was young, the teen was much disciplined and peaceful, not tired at all from the long climb. Entering the temple, he found himself to be the only one there.

It wasn't surprising, as the teen figured that he had found the temple and was the only one to know of it. He went in and sat down, with his legs crossed over each other. He made sure that the door was closed and that there was complete silence. Candles lit up the temple in numerous places. The teen closed his eyes, which seemed to be oriental in form and black and took a meditative position...

* * *

"_CRIME SLASH_!" A voice yelled out.

The golden warrior blocked the attack with his ivory sword. With his other ivory sword, the warrior slashed at the opponent. The opponent jumped back. Crying was heard all around.

"If you can't quiet them Actomon, take as many babies... as you can... and get help in... evacuating. Head to the secure island. You know what I mean." The golden warrior yelled out, avoiding attacks from his opponent.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Actomon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Pain Claw**

Actomon is the assistant caretaker of primary village, after the founder and first caretaker of any primary village. Actomon is short for Actonal Monster, meaning Invulnerable Monster. He's passionate towards any young codelimin under his care. Actomon is the size of Bearmon. He looks like a young cub with the same color of skin and fur.

_STATUS END..._

"But... Who should I get help from Mr. Glademon?" Actomon asked.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Glademon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Warrior Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Crossing Blade**

Glademon is the founder of the first primary village and is the first caretaker of any primary village. He's one of the oldest living codelimin, since the beginning of the Digital World. Glademon is also named Greidorumon. He takes juvenile codelimin under his guide. Many have continued on to take care of their own villages. Actomon is the last assistant Glademon guides. This warrior is completely covered in golden armor, armed with two thin ivory swords and a blue cape flew gracefully behind him. Glademon stands for Glade Monster, as in a wondrous; mystic and beautiful place.

_STATUS END..._

Glademon chuckled, avoiding another attack.

"Find some Airmon and Soarmon swiftly! I don't know how much longer I can hold these parasites!" Glademon replied.

Actomon nodded, rushing away.

"Parasites?" One of the opponents asked.

"Are you confusing us with Parasimon?" Another opponent asked.

"We might not rank ourselves up to Parasimon, but we Gangstermon are powerful!" A third growled.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Gangstermon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Crime Slash** and **Crime Victory**

Gangstermon usually attack in herds and the leader of them would be a Gangamon. They have the looks of Were Garurumon, but with no clothes and brown bristled fur. Gangstermon only wear black gangster vests and black front armguards. Their tails are black and like a wolf's. Their eyes are menacing black. Gangstermon is short for Gangster Monster.

_STATUS END..._

'They're too many of them for me to hold back. It seems I'll have to take this up a step. But where is their leader, Gangamon?' Glademon thought.

"GLADEMON SHINKA..."  
"... GRANDIS KUWAGAMON!"

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Grandis Kuwagamon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute:_ Insectoid Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Grandis Scissors**

Grandis Kuwagamon is a fearful codelimin to glance at. He's the highest form Glademon has reached and the highest form there is in the Digital World. This black armored insect has one red eye and two pairs of wings behind him. His height hasn't changed much.

_STATUS END..._

The five Gangstermon stepped back, fearful of the new codelimin.

"Since when did you reach your mate form?" One Gangstermon asked.

Grandis Kuwagamon laughed, "This is the third time I take this form... Now, for the final... _GRANDIS SCISSORS!_"

Four Gangstermon hastily jumped away.

"_CHAIN OF THEFT!_" A voice yelled.

The two attacks collided and Grandis Kuwagamon was whipped away from Gangstermon. Quickly regaining his pose in midair, Grandis Kuwagamon glared at the newcomer.

"Gangamon!" Grandis Kuwagamon spat.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Gangamon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Fist of Crime** and **Chain of Theft**

The leader of all Gangstermon herds, Gangamon is the supreme ruler of Digit Island, the smallest inhabited island in the Digital World. Naturally, he is the evolved form of Gangstermon. Gangamon is three feet taller than Gangstermon. The black vest is still on his chest. A black chain is around his waist. Gangamon is short for Gang Monster.

_STATUS END..._

"The ruler of Digit Island has arrived. You might be in your mate form now, but there would be no problem in deleting you and... Absorbing you. Spheremon as ordered the deletion of all ancient codelimin still alive. You are the few of such codelimin!" Gangamon exclaimed, pointing his finger at Grandis Kuwagamon.

'Where are you Actomon? Hurry up.' Grandis Kuwagamon thought.

"Digit Island is set to be my legacy and it's going to be kept like that. It's a legacy I intend to over live." Gangamon sneered.

'This is just what Digit Island needs... A tyrant ruler and to make matters worse, the ruler working under Spheremon.' Grandis Kuwagamon thought, sighing.

"Before I order the final wipeout... Where is a certain Elecmon fair Grandis Kuwagamon?" Gangamon asked.

Grandis Kuwagamon blinked, 'Elecmon? Oh my... My only Elecmon assistant at the time when Spheremon was born!'

"... I'll never tell you!" Grandis Kuwagamon exclaimed. 'Luckily, Elecmon is in File Island now, looking over his own primary village there.'

"Very well. Gangstermon... Delete Grandis Kuwagamon and destroy this first primary village." Gangamon ordered.

The five Gangstermon cheered and 20 more appeared. Grandis Kuwagamon winced and prepared himself for a hard battle. From behind, five Soarmon and one Airmon appeared. Soarmon landed and Airmon stayed in the sky, alert to any danger from the evacuation. Actomon hastily picked up digi-egg after digi-egg and put them on top of one Soarmon. Actomon first dealt with the digi-eggs and then he loaded the babies.

Eventually, all Soarmon became too crowded, but there were still infant and embryo codelimin.

"I'll handle them." Airmon informed.

Actomon smiled, "Thanks Airmon."

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Airmon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Composition Meric  
_Technique:_ **Pulse Turbulence**

The natural evolved form of Soarmon, Airmon can be male or female, depending on voices. They are common and basic air transports. Airmon has Pegasus' wings. He has a horse's face with a white horn. His legs are those of an owl's. His teeth are those of a crocodile. His body is protected like those of a turtle's. He is black in color with purple spots around him. When female, Airmon are known to look after their Soarmon daughters.

_Name:_ Soarmon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Composition Meric  
_Technique:_ **Gail Spinner**

A dream come true for any flying codelimin. Soarmon are basic and common air transports. Depending on voice, they can be male or female. They're even commoner than Airmon, and more reliable in air transport. Where Airmon prefer to be male, Soarmon prefer to be female. Soarmon has Pegasus' wings. She has a snow leopard's face with a white horn. Her legs are those of an owl's. Her teeth are those of a crocodile. His body is protected like those of a turtle's. She has a trunk like an elephant's. She is white in color with pink spots around her. She has whiskers close to her trunk.

_STATUS END..._

Airmon landed and Actomon quickly retrieved the remaining infants and embryo codelimin. With more space, Airmon allowed Actomon on her. Actomon mounted up and the five Soarmon and one Airmon took to the sky.

"I won't let my daughters have all the fun and appreciation." Airmon stated.

Actomon chuckled. Grandis Kuwagamon noticed them leaving, leaving nobody back. He smiled.

"The inhabitants evacuated. It's over Gangamon." Grandis Kuwagamon informed.

Gangamon laughed, "It doesn't matter. It makes the plan easier and quicker achieved. You will do."

Grandis Kuwagamon looked towards the sky and saw that Airmon and Soarmon had vanished from sight. He would do the same, as quick as he tried to fight all twenty, or defeat at least a few Gangstermon. Grandis Kuwagamon wondered if Gangamon would intervene if he attacked.

"Attack him as one soldiers!" Gangamon exclaimed.

Like a stampede, the twenty Gangstermon rushed at Grandis Kuwagamon all at once. Grandis Kuwagamon gulped and preferred to fight another day. What mattered was that the inhabitants of the first primary village were all evacuated. Grandis Kuwagamon quickly took to the sky and flew out of sight, towards File Island. Gangamon grinned.

'Exactly Grandis Kuwagamon, fall into the trap!' He thought.

"Now Gangstermon! Wipeout all traces of the first primary village! This island is to be Spheremon's personal base and home!" Gangamon informed.

Without a word, the twenty Gangstermon did as they were told, and started to wreck havoc, on the location of the first primary village in the Digital World...

* * *

Away in the vast ocean, the five Soarmon and one Airmon approached a large lonely island. From the air, they could see the volcano at the center of the island. Actomon glanced at it and nodded to himself.

"This is the place." He muttered.

"Sacred Star Island. No evil has penetrated it from the beginning of the Digital World." Airmon agreed.

Actomon blinked, "Are you and Glademon close friends?" He asked.

"I have many contacts here in the Digital World and Glademon is no exception. I'm even close friends with the Wilkiwatch Family." Airmon informed.

"Wilkiwatch Family? That's the first Digital Human family in the Digital World! I haven't met them, but have heard of them from Glademon. How are they doing?" Actomon asked.

"They have had a baby boy a few days ago. It happened that I was there when it the new born was born." Airmon replied.

"Did they name it?" Actomon asked.

"They sure did. They named him Gennai. Mind you, there are a few other Digital Human families in the Digital World." Airmon reminded.

"I know." Actomon nodded.

"We're coming in for a landing." Airmon muttered.

Airmon was the first to land and she made sure that she landed near Aisnap Village. A red fox with a blue small mane and green eyes approached the transporting codelimin.

"Denmon!" Airmon exclaimed.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Denmon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute: _Mammal Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Lone Slash **and **Mane of Darkness**

Denmon is the caretaker and governor of the securest and safest island in the Digital World. He's the caretaker of the larger Aisnap Village, which is larger than any lone Primary Village. Formed through the volcano at the center of the island, now extinct, Denmon was the first codelimin to set foot on the large island. Later on, he had discovered that Sacred Star Island, the island he had landed on, was self-secure and protected from any evil codelimin.

_STATUS END..._

"Welcome back Airmon. I see an evacuation had happened... Actomon? Glademon has told me a lot about you. How is he?" Denmon inquired.

Actomon's face dropped. Denmon understood.

"I see. We'll get to that later on. For now, welcome to Sacred Star Island. I'll help you deal with the digi-eggs and young codelimin." He decided.

Actomon smiled and started taking down digi-eggs from Airmon. Denmon helped him, by taking down young codelimin from one of the Soarmon.

"You and your daughters are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Denmon offered.

Airmon nodded, "We'll rest here for awhile, but we'll need to head to File Island after we rest."

"I'll be coming with you... that is if it's fine with you Airmon." Actomon decided.

Airmon smiled, "You're welcome to come along."

"File Island? But isn't that an island where some evil codelimin reside?" Denmon inquired.

"From the latest news I heard, yes." Airmon nodded.

"... I'll help you organize the digi-eggs in Aisnap Village and to find spots for these young ones." Actomon offered.

Denmon nodded, "Help well appreciated."

Noticing something, Denmon winced, seemingly at nothing at first, but a few moments later, the young codelimin started crying, the young ones in Aisnap Village. Due to the commotion in Aisnap Village, the young codelimin that Airmon and her daughters had brought also started crying.

"The work never ends here." Denmon smiled, rushing off...

* * *

Noticing the distant Infinity Mountain of File Island, Grandis Kuwagamon sighed. Flying such a long distance, and have a previous short battle was draining to him. He knew of the evil codelimin residing in File Island, but it didn't matter to him. Upon landing on the beach, Grandis Kuwagamon immediately glowed golden and shrunk slightly, reverting back to his migration form: Glademon.

There were a few young juvenile codelimin playing on the beach happily. They noticed Glademon land and approached him with excitement. There were four codelimin in all: Kokuwamon; Snow Agumon and two Biyomon, both of them white. They looked identical, but Glademon's experience told him better. He recognized the two Biyomon as White Biyomon.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Kokuwamon  
_Rank: _Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Machine Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Power Surge; Mini Scissor Claws; Mini Electro Shocker; Digi-Assembler**

The main juvenile form for future higher forms of most machine codelimin. Kokuwamon is a playful little codelimin and patient. Being machine, water is dangerous to him. This codelimin has his body as useful tools. Plugs come out from his body and his head is in the form large plug, with small electric currents occasionally jumping between the two poles. He has red eyes and his hands are pincer like tools. His feet have three metallic claws, like talons. Tubes connect his head and body with his limps.

_Name:_ Snow Agumon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Reptile Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Little Blizzard; Ice Claw; Frozen Wind; Hail Storm**

This snow codelimin loves cold temperatures. He is also known as Yuki Agumon. With many kinds, Snow Agumon has many close relative Agumon. Where his commonly known Agumon, is known to inhabit volcanic regions, Snow Agumon fears such regions. Snow Agumon has white reptile fur; blue eyes and silver claws.

_Name:_ White Biyomon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Bird Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Spiral Twister** and **Pecking Attack**

A rare juvenile form, White Biyomon are rare relatives of the common Biyomon. Unlike the common Biyomon, White Biyomon can be both male and female, depending on voices. Having white feathers and green eyes, White Biyomon aren't the lovable pink Biyomon, the common Biyomon.

_STATUS END..._

"Glademon! What are you doing here? If the evil codelimin find out..." One White Biyomon exclaimed, pausing.

From the voice, Glademon noticed that it was a female.

"They won't. We are close friends to Glademon and we can trust each other. Besides, no evil codelimin ventured to the beach from since we came." The second White Biyomon reminded.

This time Glademon noticed that the second White Biyomon being male and so his thought correctly.

"But why are you so far away from Digit Island and you primary village?" Snow Agumon asked.

"Are you here to see one of your previous ex-assistants, Elecmon?" Kokuwamon asked.

Glademon blinked, "For one thing, Digit Island has fallen to Spheremon. His minions there, led by their leader Gangamon overtook the island."

The female White Biyomon gasped.

"What about your primary village there?" Snow Agumon asked.

"Actomon led the evacuation of all the digi-eggs and young codelimin, with help from a friend of mine." Glademon replied.

"What would Spheremon want with Digit Island?" Kokuwamon asked.

"From what I could tell, Spheremon would probably want it as a solitude island to launch his minions from. Gangamon mentioned something about the island being his own legacy, but I don't believe him. How is Elecmon?" Glademon asked.

"Just fine. That's where we were born and we occasionally visit Elecmon now and then." The male White Biyomon replied.

"Where were the digi-eggs and young codelimin evacuated to?" The female White Biyomon asked.

"Sacred Star Island." Glademon replied.

The female sighed, "That's good to hear. I'll head over there now and see if I can assist with the young codelimin."

The female White Biyomon flapped here wings and flew away from File Island. The male White Biyomon watched his counterpart leave File Island, vanishing from sight.

"Let's head to Elecmon's primary village. I found out from Gangamon that Spheremon is planning vengeance on him." Glademon informed.

The juvenile codelimin gasped.

"What? No! We need to hurry back then!" Snow Agumon exclaimed.

"I'll lead the way. If Spheremon does have his eyes on Elecmon, he could already be on File Island in the first place." Glademon stated.

"That's highly unlikely, as there hasn't been any large commotion of such here yet." Kokuwamon rejected.

"Well, chances are higher of our victory with us here." Glademon assured.

"If you don't mind Glademon, I'll lead the way." The male White Biyomon offered, flapping its wings in the air.

"Be my guest." Glademon nodded.

White Biyomon flew off and Glademon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon all followed closely behind him...

* * *

Back in Digit Island, the first primary village was nowhere in sight. Gangamon and his gang of Gangstermon waited patiently near the beach. The waves of the ocean rippled stronger and higher, with the sky turning dark, with black clouds covering the sky. Black lightning was released from the clouds and two massive waves collided together, forming a whirlpool. Gangamon and Gangstermon all tensed up, knowing of the arrival of their master.

A dark figure appeared at the bottom of the whirlpool and several sphere formed at the top of the whirlpool. Gangamon watched and seemed to notice the dark figure climbing stairs. The figure reached the top and Gangamon and his Gangstermon gang stared in both awe and fear at their master. The figure stopped out of the whirlpool and the spheres were absorbed by the figure.

The ocean calmed down and the whirlpool slowly faded away. The figure stopped in front of Gangamon. Gangamon quickly got onto his knees.

"Welcome to Digit Island master." Gangamon greeted.

The figure sneered, "A small island it may be, but solace nonetheless. Gangamon! Have some of your Gangstermon find a way of contacting the rest of my minions, scattered all over the Digital World and get word from them. Tell them that Spheremon is in the Digital World in Digit Island."

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Spheremon  
_Rank:_ Muzon  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Blood Sphere; Death Sphere; Dust Sphere; Mirage Sphere**

Once banished from Elecmon's primary village, Spheremon found his way to the colorless and lone Dark Ocean. From the darkness there, Spheremon passed mate form and has powers above mate, including abilities above any normal codelimin. Now back from the Dark Ocean, Spheremon intends on vengeance towards Elecmon, but not before the whole Digital World bows to him. This fearful codelimin is a sight to behold. With a face and head in an egg formed black shape with red eyes. His chest and legs are bones, as his arms. But his fingers are cannons, in the form of red spheres.

_STATUS END..._

"Very well Spheremon. Would you like to see your throne master?" Gangamon asked.

The Gangstermon all scattered.

"You've been useful while I was away. Excellent job Gangamon." Spheremon complimented.

"If I may ask to take the lead towards the throne master." Gangamon requested.

"First... _MIRAGE SPHERE!_" Spheremon yelled.

Gangamon winced at the sudden attack, but after a few moments was confused. Spheremon smiled satisfied.

"Now Digit Island is cloaked from any curious eyes. Only your loyal Gangstermon would be able to find their way back. You mentioned something about a throne?" Spheremon inquired.

"... Yes. It's underground if you don't mind master." Gangamon informed.

"Not at all. Lead the way." Spheremon decided.

"Very well master." Gangamon nodded.

"And call me Lord Spheremon if you may." Spheremon scowled.

"Of course Lord Spheremon." Gangamon winced.

He led the way to the entrance of an underground cave, with Spheremon following closely behind him...

* * *

Patiently, the teenager waited for a few hours. The store had people and the teenager took the chance. He rushed across the street, when suddenly a dinosaur blurred in front of him, roaring with triumph. The teenager jumped back frightened. But just as it appeared, it disappeared. The teenager shook his head and rushed into the store quietly. The owner and keeper was busy with some customers and so the teenager hid in the store.

He looked around for anything good to shoplift. He glanced towards an aisle full with toilet paper and saw that there was some empty spaces. In the emptiness was a weird thin circular device. It seemed to beckon the teenager over to it. Reluctantly the teen approached it. The small monitor glittered in his green eyes. The teen glanced around him and noticed no one looking his way. He grabbed the device with his right hand.

He rushed towards the backdoor, but the store owner caught a glance of him. He sighed in disappointment.

"Excuse me." He excused himself.

He walked away from the counter and chased the teenager towards the backdoor.

"Hold it Sinzo!" The store owner yelled.

The teenager glanced behind him and mentally cursed. He rushed into backdoor, with the door flying open. The teenager, now identified as Sinzo, rushed through the narrow alley. Coming back, the backdoor slammed into the store owner's face. The store owner winced, falling back on his butt. Sinzo rushed towards the dead end for a clean escape. Sinzo flicked the device high into the air and watched it fall down.

Nearing his open hand, Sinzo tried to grab it with his open hand, but the device had other plans. It planted itself on top of the rough surface of Sinzo's right hand and Sinzo stopped, moaning from the sudden intense pain. He heard footsteps rushing towards him, but smoke blurred his sight. He turned towards the footsteps and recognized the shouting voice of the store owner. Sinzo glanced at his right hand and noticed it on fire.

He screamed in shock and tried to extinguish it, but no such luck. Quickly the fire on his hands swept all over his body, overwhelming it. Sinzo knelt down on his stomach and fainted...

* * *

Denmon sniffed the air and smelled smoke. His eyes widened and he rushed towards the scent. Actomon quickly stood up to, sniffing the air. White Biyomon followed his lead. Both smelled the smoke and Actomon rushed after Denmon. White Biyomon stayed behind to watch over the young codelimin and the digi-eggs. Every young codelimin was in place and Aisnap Village was organized for the new occupants.

Hearing screaming and sudden yelling, Actomon jumped ahead of Denmon and reached where Airmon and her daughters were resting. Airmon was on her talons, staring at something. Denmon stopped beside Actomon and both followed Airmon's stare. They saw an unconscious body of a human. Both gasped.

"Who is this?" Airmon asked.

"A human obviously." Denmon replied.

"Is he anyone related to the Digital Human families?" Actomon asked.

Denmon shook his head, "I don't think so. The Digital Humans I know are all adults, but this is merely a boy."

"Besides the baby boy, Gennai, born to the Wilkiwatch Family, there is no other youngster. The difference is that Gennai is a baby, where this human seems to have grown up a bit." Airmon noted.

"Maybe he's what called a teenager. A human youth, between 13 and 19. Twenty and higher is considered adult or grown up for humans. The same is correct for the Digital Humans. Zeroguard Family have to hear about this." Denmon stated.

"No can do. Mom?" One Soarmon asked.

Airmon understood what her daughter mentioned.

"When Actomon saw us, we were heading towards Digit Island from the start. We were coming from Server and we had just visited Zeroguard there. They have a few weeks old baby girl, which they named... No matter now. They sensed the danger coming to the Digital World and ordered me and my daughters to investigate into it, by first heading to Digit Island. After that, we've heard stuff from marine and flying codelimin of the evil codelimin residing in Server." She explained.

"... We didn't know if any of the Digital Humans have survived in Server, considering all of them living there." Another Soarmon added.

"What? Zeroguard is a family capable of repelling evil. It was proven when viral wild codelimin tried to attack them." Denmon reminded.

"True, but we don't know of any details of how powerful or evil the codelimin were. The wild viral codelimin also seemed organized." Airmon informed.

"What are we going to do with the teenager?" Actomon reminded.

They turned their sight towards the unconscious Sinzo and suddenly heard explosions. Denmon gasped.

"Some evil codelimin are trying to invade Sacred Star Island!" He exclaimed.

"It won't do." Actomon reminded.

"It would if some meric come in." Denmon informed.

"What?" Soarmon asked.

"Evil grasl codelimin are repelled, but not meric or jerebi. There might be some meric codelimin working for evil." Denmon explained.

"Maybe flying codelimin." Airmon muttered.

Suddenly her eyes widened. Large swarms of what appeared to be Airdramon, but in darker colors, with dark yellow wings and larger than common Airdramon, flew over Aisnap village. Noticing the resting Airmon and her daughters, the swarms went into the attack. Hastily, Airmon flapped off of the ground and her daughters followed. They rushed towards the incoming swarms of Airdramon. Denmon and Actomon glanced at each other.

"Airdramon." Denmon muttered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Airdramon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Dragon Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Spinning Needle; God Tornado; Wing Cutter; Tail Whip**

Airdramon are distant cousin of Soarmon. They're as famous and common as Soarmon. Being a flying dragon, Airdramon has weakness against dramon destroyers. They are usually used for transport like their distant cousins and are usually in larger herds than Soarmon.

_STATUS END..._

"I'll watch over the human." Actomon offered.

Denmon nodded and rushed back towards Aisnap Village. He noticed a common Airdramon zooming downwards towards the village. Denmon jumped onto all four and his speed increased. He entered Aisnap Village just in time to see Airdramon take down White Biyomon, with White Biyomon fainting. What Denmon saw on Airdramon's back unnerved him. The Flymon let go of Airdramon and zoomed down, grabbing one of the digi-eggs that was evacuated from Digit Island.

"Not while I'm around you don't Flymon!" Denmon hissed.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Flymon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Insectoid Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Brown Stinger **and **Poison Powder**

Flymon are hostile flying codelimin anywhere. There name is short for Fly Monster or Flying Monster. They are found in herds and have the capability of making such noise that deafens those around them.

_STATUS END..._

Unlike the common yellow Flymon, this Flymon was a rare dark red one.

"_MANE OF DARKNESS!_" Denmon yelled, releasing his attack.

He aimed well towards the foot that held the digi-egg. The attack collided with the foot and Flymon released its grip on the digi-egg. The digi-egg fell towards the ground and Denmon saw Airdramon rushing in to retrieve it. Denmon shook his head.

"Wrong move." He muttered, red light overwhelming his body.

The familiar sensation of evolution came to Denmon and Denmon embraced it.

"DENMON SHINKA!"  
"... LONEMON!"

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Lonemon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Fox Beams** and **Lone Pulse**

The natural evolved form of Denmon, Lonemon is on his four legs with five bushy fox tails. His blue mane is still there. His size is the same as Kyubimon's. His name stands for Lone Monster.

_STATUS END..._

"_LONE PULSE!_" Lonemon yelled.

The digi-egg was blasted higher into the air, with Airdramon incapable of retrieving it, but returning the chance of Flymon retrieving it. Flymon zoomed towards it and successfully retrieved it. Lonemon sweat-dropped and both Airdramon and Flymon retreated, with Flymon carrying the kidnapped digi-egg in its foot. Red lights overwhelmed Lonemon and he reverted back into Denmon, sorrowful of his first loss.

He glanced at White Biyomon and saw her regaining her conscious.

"Denmon?" A familiar voice asked.

Denmon turned around and noticed Actomon, with the human teenager beside him standing. Denmon blinked.

"You're awake. What's your name human?" He asked.

"Sinzo Spenian, but you can call me Sinzo." Sinzo bowed his head.

"What happened with Airmon and Soarmon?" Denmon asked, turning to Actomon.

"They were in a vicious fight with Airdramon, when suddenly they retreated with a red Flymon and smaller Airdramon. The Flymon seemed to be carrying a digi-egg. Was it from here Denmon?" Actomon asked.

Denmon nodded, "It was and I tried the best I could, but only made matters worse... The digi-egg was one of the digi-eggs evacuated from Digit Island."

Actomon gasped, "Say what?"

"Evacuation? What evacuation?" Sinzo asked.

"You have a lot to learn human." Denmon replied.

"For now let's rest and we'll explain everything to you Sinzo." Actomon decided...

* * *

Marissa was up and talking on the phone, chatting with a friend of hers.

_Serona... How are things there?_

_Nothing exciting. Mom and dad spoil me and Larry a lot!_

Marissa smiled.

_That's what money does to you._

_Don't remind me... Say, your first day of school is tomorrow, correct?_

Marissa groaned.

_Likewise: don't remind me. Don't get me wrong, but I got so used to summer vacation._

_I know. I can't stand school either, especially such private schools for talented children._

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

_Didn't you say you were six before?_

_Yes... and I start kindergarten tomorrow as well._

Marissa sweat-dropped.

_Sorry._

_Don't mention it._

"Marissa dear?" A voice asked.

Marissa turned towards her bedroom door.

_Hold on Serona, my mom wants me for a moment._

_Sure Marissa._

Marissa put down the phone and her mom entered. She was carrying an envelope.

"I saw this on the mat of the front door. It's addressed to you." Marissa's mom informed.

"What?" She asked, whispered.

She took the envelope and opened it up. She discovered a weird thin circular device with a letter. Marissa took out the letter and read it...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: FOR FILE'S FREEDOM

_**Episode Done:**_ 3rd of November 2006, Friday


	2. For File's Freedom

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 2:** _For File's Freedom_

**Last time on Trail of Five:** Digit Island was overrun by Gangamon and his gang of Gangstermon. It is now the base of the digital enemy and villain, Spheremon. Sanctuary is located in Sacred Star Island, but not for long when a digi-egg that was one of the digi-eggs evacuated, was stolen. The first human has entered the Digital World, with the name of Sinzo Spenian. In Earth, Marissa receives a letter and device similar to Sinzo's. On with the conclusion.

Gangstermon swum as fast as he could. Eventually, Digit Island was out of his sight and his muscles grew tired. Deciding to rest for awhile, Gangstermon turned onto his back and let his body float in the vast open ocean. Several hours passed and he felt something underneath. Before Gangstermon knew it, he was being dragged.

"Who's there?" Gangstermon yelled.

"No need to yell. Divermon are friends of Gangstermon." A voice replied.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Divermon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Marine Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Striking Fish **and **Fishing Rod**

At first Divermon were in clans and all peaceful, but not when their current Dragomon appeared and had them all under his powerful tentacles. Under Dragomon, Divermon became feared and organized. They are also named Scubamon and Hangyomon.

_STATUS END..._

"Did Lord Spheremon send you?" Gangstermon asked.

"No. Lord Spheremon and Lord Dragomon are allies and started to be allies back in the Dark Ocean. Lord Dragomon knows of Lord Spheremon's entry into the Digital World and sent me to investigate into Digit Island." Divermon replied.

"Just out of curiosity, was your former form Dolphmon?" Gangstermon asked.

Divermon nodded, "It was. I'll drag you to File Island, but that's it. What news do you have from Lord Spheremon?"

"That Lord Spheremon has taken Digit Island as his base and he plans vengeance on Elecmon. I heard a lot from Gangamon." Gangstermon informed.

"You aren't the average savage Gangstermon, are you?" Divermon asked.

"I'm not. My previous form was Black Gabumon. Digit Island is my home and I was born in that first primary village... which I participated in destroying." Gangstermon replied.

"Lord Dragomon would be pleased with such news." Divermon moaned.

"... Is it a long way towards File Island?" Gangstermon asked.

"Indeed it is. Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get there." Divermon replied.

Gangstermon closed his eyes, and with Divermon dragging him, dozed off to sleep...

* * *

_Dear Marissa Glide,_

_Do you believe in parallel dimensions? We know you do. This letter you're holding can only be seen by you. There's a whole parallel dimension from where this letter came from. The device in your hand -the thin circular one- is called a Univice. There are supposed to be five in all. We are from the Zeroguard Family of the Digital World._

_The Digital World is a parallel world to your own. It's majestic and amazing. There are native creatures here, called codelimin. The univice you carry is a mysterious device, standing for Universe Device. You can use it to come over to the Digital World. You're needed as evil threatens this peaceful world. You won't be alone. Please come. We'll tell you more once you and your friend arrive._

_Signed,_

_Zeroguard Family_

Marissa blinked in confusion after reading the letter. She folded it neatly and put it in her pocket. She glanced at her univice and flipped it around. Her mom had left when Marissa opened up the envelope. By flipping it around, the univice stuck to her right hand on the top surface of the hand. The univice had an inner blue circle, just after the circular screen and before the white outer, wider circle.

_Marissa? Hello?_

Marissa snapped out of her thoughts and remembered about Serona. She picked up the line.

_Hey Serona. You won't believe what I just got._

_You too?! Alright! We're going to finally meet in person! Do you have any idea how to use these 'univices'?_

_So you got one too?_

_Duh! Did an envelope come with it?_

_Sure did. Zeroguard Family?_

_Yep. What do you say Marissa? Wanna go on an adventure?_

_It could be dangerous._

_So what? I'm all for it and I really want you to come to._

_It also said there would be others... I wonder..._

_... I'm going Marissa, with or without you! I don't know how but I'm going!_

Marissa took out the folded envelope and saw only two words.

_Digital Travel?_

_What?_

Marissa's surroundings faded into blackness.

_Serona! The words are Digital Travel! I'll meet you in this Digital World!_

_Copy that!_

Marissa heard Serona hang up and Marissa dropped the phone. Her sight became blurry and she felt like she was falling...

* * *

Nasem was dozed off into his mind, when he was snapped back to reality by something glittering below him. Nasem glanced at it and saw that it was a small thin circular device. It had a wide outer black circle, with a dark green thinner circle. Nasem blinked and stared at the device. The device blurred out of sight and reappeared further away.

"This can't be." Nasem whispered.

Nasem stood up on his legs and walked over to the device. He knelt down to touch it, but it vanished from his sight again. Nasem sighed and walked outside. He glanced around for the device and saw it in the dirt, somewhat buried. Nasem titled his head.

"Now how did you get there?" He asked.

Nasem walked over to device and it. The device sucked him into it, with a twirl of dirt. Nasem screamed, but it was too late. With Nasem gone, the device blurred out of sight...

* * *

_... Kale..._

The teen with bald hair and wearing white robes snapped his eyes open. He glanced around the temple and noticed some changes. He raised his eyebrow. Thunder clashed outside and the teen rushed outside. Below him, the clouds were dark. Curious, the teen hurried down the stairs, passing down the clouds. Once below the clouds, the light faded away. A small pillar of blue light caught the teen's attention. He walked down towards the light.

The pillar of light was originated from a thin circular device, with a red wide outer circle and a blue inner circle. The teen knelt down and touched the device. Upon touching the device, the stairs became straight, like a slide and the bald teen fell on his butt, sliding down. The device slid down with him. The teen screamed, but he knew no one would hear him from such a high altitude.

'What's going to happen to me?' The teen thought.

Suddenly, the slide; dark clouds and the teen's surroundings faded away. New surroundings replaced them and it appeared that the teen was on some dirt trail. The teen got up onto his feet and noticed that he was still wearing white robes. He noticed the device still near him and he went to pick it up. The moment he touched it, the device flipped onto the teen's right hand and the teen winced, but was silent, from the intense pain...

* * *

"_FLAME BOMBER!_" Candlemon yelled.

The attack collided with a Bakemon and instantly deleted it.

"Leave my mountain at once!" Candlemon bellowed.

"Or what Candlemon?" One of the Bakemon asked.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Candlemon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Fire Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Lava Loogie; Paraffin Paralyzer; Flame Bomber; Melted Wax; Karmic Flame**

_STATUS END..._

Candlemon exactly looks like a candle, in a golden cup with red eyes and a Demi Meramon on its head. Its hands are wax white. Candlemon is also known as Candmon. After leaving Elecmon's primary village in File Island, Candlemon headed towards the second highest mountain in File Island, Mount Hiroshi and resided there alone.

"Or this... _FLAME BOMBER!_" Candlemon yelled.

He deleted the Bakemon that challenged him.

"We'll still win Candlemon." Bakemon stated.

"Yeah! Because we outnumber you!" Another Bakemon remarked.

"Maybe, but what I loss in numbers, I make up in brains! _FLAME BOMBER!_" Candlemon yelled.

Knowing the danger behind the attack, since it deleted two of their comrades, the Bakemon quickly avoided it.

"Is that the only attack you have?" One of the Bakemon asked.

"No, but I don't want to loss or show my other techniques against mon like you." Candlemon replied.

"Is that so? Try this for a change. _DARK CLAW!_" Bakemon yelled in unison.

"_MELTED WAX!_" Candlemon yelled, countering.

The Bakemon shrieked in pain from the sudden heat of the technique and quickly withdrew their hands. Candlemon sneered.

"You Bakemon are pathetic." He snorted.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Bakemon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Dark Claw; Evil Charm; Ghost Chop**

Bakemon are weak maturity form codelimin. In numbers they're dangerous. They can change forms and fool other codelimin or make pranks or rumors on other codelimin.

_STATUS END..._

"To the Dark Ocean with you Candlemon!" One Bakemon screamed.

"This isn't over Candlemon." Another Bakemon vowed.

Candlemon took a deep breath, watching the group of Bakemon float down the mountain...

* * *

"Don't go too far now Chibomon!" Denmon yelled.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Chibomon  
_Rank:_ Embryo  
_Attribute: _Micro Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Bubble Blow**

Chibomon is rare codelimin specie, with only a few known Chibomon to exist. This Chibomon isn't to be confused with Chibomon, Veemon's embryo form. Chibomon are also known as Chicomon. This Chibomon is one of the digi-eggs that were evacuated from Digit Island and the first of them to hatch. Like most other embryos, Chibomon's attack is the ticklish Bubble Blow

_STATUS END..._

"The first digi-egg to hatch from the patch from the evacuation." Actomon muttered.

"I've learned not to tell embryos of their past if they had a harmful one. At least not to tell them when they're embryos." Denmon stated.

"And you're going to let him go off like that?" White Biyomon asked.

Denmon shrugged, "That's the first Chibomon in Aisnap Village and I have knowledge that Chibomon specie is adventurous and rash. It won't lead to any good for us to argue with it."

"Sacred Star Island is safe for it to roam around at least." Actomon sighed.

"Yeah and it is here where embryos born in Aisnap Village survive to reach their juvenile forms." Denmon agreed.

"What happens to them after that?" White Biyomon asked.

"Oh, they stay around or leave the island if they can fly or swim." Denmon replied.

"I'm not the only human around anymore." A voice informed.

Denmon blinked, recognizing Sinzo's voice. He turned around.

"What do you mean?" He asked, noticing the second teenager.

"Who's he?" Actomon asked.

"Brother." Sinzo turned to his fellow human.

The human grinned, "Name's Nasem Amarito and I just got here. No need to explain anything; Sinzo explained much of it to me after I arrived. But I have one question: Do any of you know what this is?" He asked, showing his Univice.

Denmon narrowed his eyes, glancing at the Univice. He recognized it.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, staring back up at Nasem.

"Back on Earth. Apparently it brought me here..." Nasem muttered.

"It's like the same device that's with Sinzo!" White Biyomon exclaimed.

"What?" Nasem asked, turning to Sinzo.

Sinzo held up his right hand, showing Nasem his univice. It was the same but with different colors. Quietly, Nasem nodded.

"If there are two, then this confirms of the Tale of the Five Univices. The only Univices that any DigiDestined or Chosen Voyager would wear. They would be used again though, but not by DigiDestined, but by sailors. This is quite astonishing." Denmon whispered.

"What?" Actomon asked.

"Glademon hasn't told you of the Tale of the Five Univices?" Denmon asked.

Actomon nodded, "He did, but aren't they supposed to be... just that, tales I mean?" He asked.

"That's what I thought so too. I have some suspicions, but unless all five appear, I can't be sure."

"Univices? Cool... What can they do?" Sinzo asked.

"A codelimin's dream. Considering the Tale of the Five Univices, any codelimin's dream is to be the copedam of the First Five Chosen Voyagers, or better known as DigiDestined. The univices are so powerful that they can evolve codelimin to their next higher forms without having to evolve naturally. Through the univices, the evolving is quicker and harmless." Denmon explained.

"I wonder." Actomon muttered.

"Could the three of us?" White Biyomon asked.

Denmon shook his head, "I don't think so. We aren't the copedam for the five DigiDestined, but I'm sure the five copedam would be coming from the digi-egg patch from the evacuation."

Actomon's eyes widened, "Do you mean?"

Denmon nodded, "That Chibomon is likely one of them."

"Excuse me." A voice remarked.

Denmon recognized the voice and turned around. He was greeted with a sobbing Chibomon and a familiar juvenile codelimin accompanying it. Denmon's eyes widened in delight.

"Why Selfmon! What a wonderful surprise!" He exclaimed.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Selfmon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Wizard Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Furball Toss** and **Magic Ingram**

Once the assistant and resident of Aisnap Village, unlike other juvenile codelimin, Selfmon decided to reside in Sacred Star Island and help where and when he's needed. He's caring towards any codelimin and despises those who hurt or enslave others. Even though he's juvenile and doesn't have a staff, Selfmon is very resourceful and knowledgeable about magic. His eyes are dark green; his mane yellow. His uniform is all olive. His cape is olive. He has five fingers with sharp claws. Five toes for digging. Selfmon can fly with the cape and can dig with the claws. He can also swim if he wanted too.

_STATUS END..._

Upon seeing Chibomon, Actomon knelt down to the sobbing embryo.

"What's the matter?" Actomon asked quietly.

Selfmon sighed, "He was spooked by a human on the trail up to the peak of Crescent Volcano."

Denmon's eyes widened, "The peak of Crescent Volcano! Goodness! It's good that a human spooked... Did you say human?"

Selfmon nodded, "Yes. I didn't see him myself but Chibomon told me all about it with teary eyes."

"Another human?" White Biyomon asked.

Sinzo and Nasem glanced at each other.

"What did he look like?" Sinzo asked.

"Chibomon told me that he had no hair on his head and was wearing only white robes." Selfmon replied.

Sinzo and Nasem sweat-dropped in unison.

"Are you sure it wasn't a Digital Human?" Sinzo asked.

Denmon had mentioned the Digital Humans to Sinzo, amongst other things.

Selfmon shook his head, "No. The Digital Humans won't come here and besides, it seemed that this human was around both of your ages."

Noticing the two young humans, Selfmon was curious about them, but kept his distance at the moment.

"I think we should go and meet this guy." Nasem decided.

"I'm with you on that. He might be like one of us." Sinzo agreed.

"Where's Crescent Volcano?" Nasem asked.

"I'll lead you two to the foot of the trail up to the peak of the volcano." Selfmon decided.

Sinzo shrugged, "Lead the way then friend."

Selfmon nodded and left Aisnap Village, leaving a sobbing Chibomon behind and with Sinzo and Nasem following him.

"Did Sinzo say brother?" White Biyomon asked.

Denmon shrugged, "Don't ask me what that was all about. It must be something that has to deal with humans."

"I see." White Biyomon nodded...

* * *

"Elecmon?" Glademon asked, entering Primary Village with his three friends.

Kokuwamon; Snow Agumon and White Biyomon walked in after Glademon and passed him.

"Nothing changed." Snow Agumon noted.

"What would in such a short time?" White Biyomon asked.

"It's nice to see such a peaceful place in the Digital World." Kokuwamon commented in his robotic voice.

"Let's keep it down. It seems all the residents are sleeping." Glademon whispered.

"Keep it down?" A voice asked.

Glademon sneered and jumped around, glaring at the intruder. Snow Agumon; Kokuwamon and White Biyomon stared at the intruder.

"You're still here Goblimon!" Snow Agumon moaned.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Goblimon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Ogre Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Goblin Strike; Goblin Fireball Strike; Goburi Bomb; Goburi Strike; Life Shield; Goburi Rush**

Goblimon is a mischief and rash codelimin who enjoys making pranks on other codelimin and hurting others. He's also known as Goburimon. One of the first born in Glademon's first primary village back in Digit Island, Glademon was proud for Goblimon, until he left and Glademon lost contact with him. It seems that Goblimon made it to File Island and took residence there. Goblimon enjoys bossing weaker codelimin.

_STATUS END..._

"Do you have a problem with that snow lizard?" Goblimon asked.

Remembering Goblimon, Glademon gasped.

"Goblimon? It can't be... You're living here on File Island now?" Glademon asked.

"Why! Glademon! What an unpleasant surprise! What brings you to File Island?" Goblimon asked.

"That's none of your concern." Glademon remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"Suit yourselves, but don't interfere. Time to crash this silence. _GOBURI RUSH!_" Goblimon yelled.

Glademon hissed and unsheathed his ivory swords. Snow Agumon; White Biyomon and Kokuwamon all braced themselves for battle.

"_SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!_" A voice yelled.

The electric attack collided with Goblimon and he was sent flying back. He landed on his back and Glademon quickly put the blade of one of his ivory swords over Goblimon's throat.

"Don't get up. You seemed to have turned fowl from since when I knew you. I don't take such mischief from my children." Glademon informed.

Goblimon laughed, "Children?! I might have been one of the first born codelimin in your primary village, but leaving Digit Island was when I denounced myself from you Glademon!"

Glademon shook his head, "That was your choice infant."

Young codelimin crying was heard all over the village from since Goblimon yelled out his attack. Snow Agumon; Kokuwamon and White Biyomon did their best to help in quieting the poor codelimin.

"So you dare to return eh?" A codelimin asked.

Glademon glanced at his side.

"Elecmon..." He whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Elecmon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Super Thunder Strike; Body Attack; Nine Tails; Lightning Knife; Sparkling Thunder; S-Thunder Smack**

Elecmon is the perfect caretaker for any primary village. This codelimin is known to be protective of his babies and caring towards his babies. He is easily annoyed if his babies are disturbed from their sleep. Born in Digit Island, Elecmon was one of the codelimin that were under Glademon's wing until they could go on their own. He's currently the caretaker of primary village in File Island and has raised several known codelimin.

_STATUS END..._

"Pleasure to see you here Sir Glademon. I'm glad you came. This Goblimon has been annoying my primary village since I have started it." Elecmon informed.

Glademon mentally smiled at what Elecmon addressed him as. It confirmed Glademon that this Elecmon was the same Elecmon he raised and took under his wing, until he left to take care of his own primary village. Glademon turned his attention back at Goblimon, still holding the blade of his ivory sword at the goblin's throat.

"I advise you to depart and never to return." Glademon advised calmly.

Goblimon nodded and Glademon sheathed his swords. Goblimon stood up and turned away, rushing away.

"That's it Goblimon! You aren't welcome here!" Elecmon yelled after him.

Glademon shook his head and turned to Elecmon.

"Where were you?" Glademon asked.

"Oh. I was just at the river getting some fish for myself and the young ones." Elecmon smiled.

"The embryos and infants are sleeping Sir Elecmon." A young voice informed.

Elecmon glanced back and smiled.

"You're up Tsunomon?" He asked.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Tsunomon  
_Rank:_ Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Micro Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Bubble Blow**

One of the well known and common codelimin that exist. Tsunomon is a shy codelimin. When it comes to friends, he's always ready to help out in anyway he can, which means he'll also fight if he has to. This Tsunomon is Elecmon's assistant in Primary Village and looks over the young codelimin when Elecmon is away. Tsunomon shows the qualifications of a born natural caretaker.

_STATUS END..._

"All the commotion woke me up Sir Elecmon. I'm grateful for the help from those three juvenile codelimin. I must ask: are they the same codelimin we raised Sir Elecmon?" Tsunomon asked.

Elecmon and Glademon glanced towards Kokuwamon; Snow Agumon and White Biyomon. Glademon gently chuckled to himself. Elecmon smiled and nodded.

"They sure are my friend... Tsunomon, I'd like you to meet my mentor and prestigious caretaker, Glademon from Digit Island. He's the one I told you about." Elecmon informed.

Tsunomon stared at Glademon in awe and bowed his face.

"It's truly an honor to finally meet you Sir Glademon. It's because of you and Sir Elecmon that I want to become a caretaker." Tsunomon stated.

"Thank you Tsunomon. What?" Glademon asked.

"Tsunomon is my assistant. I took him under my wing. He's a native of File Island and one of the first to be born here." Elecmon explained.

"I see." Glademon nodded.

"... Why are you here Glademon and not back in Digit Island?" Tsunomon asked.

Elecmon blinked, "Indeed. You really do rarely, if ever, leave your primary village. What brings you to File Island?"

Glademon sighed, "Considering Digit Island, it was overrun by some ungrateful codelimin... As for what brought me here: evil. I don't know Elecmon, but there's some evil codelimin out there somewhere and is probably now here in the Digital World, and on its mind is vengeance on you. That's what I figured at least."

Elecmon gasped, "Oh no. He can't be back. I banished him long ago! He vanished from the Digital World into the Dark Ocean!"

"Are you here to fight Ice Devimon Glademon?" Tsunomon asked.

"Ice Devimon?" Glademon asked.

"Ice Devimon is the evil villain here. He has an army of ghost codelimin, basically made out of Bakemon and Soulmon. I don't know, but he might have Goblimon as his minion." Elecmon informed.

"Where does this Ice Devimon reside?" Glademon asked.

"Up in Infinity Mountain." Elecmon replied.

Glademon glanced ahead, towards the looming and highest mountain in File Island. His eyes narrowed.

'Of course. What better place than the highest ground?' Glademon thought...

* * *

Sinzo and Nasem reached Airmon and her daughters. Sinzo noticed only four Soarmon there, with one absent. Sinzo stopped and noticing him stop, Nasem stopped with him. Airmon and her daughters were sleeping.

"What is it?" Nasem asked quietly.

"There are only four Soarmon." Sinzo replied, pointing at the four Soarmon.

"Well I don't know where you're from, but from where I come from, pointing is plain rude." Nasem stated.

Sinzo rolled his eyes, "I am well aware of that. When I first arrived here, I was unconscious, but when I woke up I found an Airmon and five Soarmon. I wonder where the last one is."

"Probably out on an errand." Nasem shrugged.

Sinzo glanced at Nasem's feet and noticed his slippers. He shook his head.

"You're probably correct. Their mother, the Airmon, probably did send one of her Soarmon somewhere. Besides... I think it's good that I stopped." He smiled.

Nasem blinked, "... Well, we're supposed to meet a third human, most likely coming this way. We should continue to follow..." Nasem paused and glanced around him.

He moaned, noticing that Selfmon was out of sight.

"Now look what you've done!" Nasem hissed.

Sinzo chuckled, "We can't easily get lost here in Sacred Star Island. Besides, we're just on the suburbs of Aisnap Village. I know where we are and I guess that's our destination." He nodded towards some direction.

Nasem followed his nod and saw what appeared to be a mountain, or more specifically, a volcano.

"Hmm... Selfmon mentioned the human having no hair and in white robes, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nasem asked.

Sinzo grinned and shook his head.

"Actually no. I'm thinking that wearing slippers in another dimension is hilarious! You'll easily get tired wearing them." He remarked.

"Well, when you see a shoe store, be kind enough to tell me." Nasem retorted.

"Like that would happen." Sinzo snorted.

"Whatever... Should we make our own tracks to the foot of the volcano?" Nasem asked.

"I don't see why not. Selfmon might wait for us there, and then again, he might not." Sinzo replied.

Looking ahead and at Crescent Volcano, Nasem and Sinzo wondered of a trail to reach there and they wondered if it was safe enough. Reacting upon their thoughts, the univices activated and quickly got the attention of their wielders. Sinzo looked at his univice and saw a flat hologram that appeared to be a map. An orange-purple light and a black-dark green light blinked in and out on the map.

"These blinking lights must be us. I mean, they're as the same colors as our univices. Right Sinzo?" Nasem asked, glancing at the other teen.

Sinzo nodded, "I guess so. Amazing. It seems these univices have an inner map of the Digital World."

Nasem raised an eyebrow, "I won't go that far. At least it has the map of Sacred Star Island."

"Anyway, I won't be surprised if it did have an inner map of the entire Digital World. Now we can track our way towards Crescent Volcano." Sinzo reminded.

"Yep. It seems these univices react in harmony with our thoughts." Nasem commented.

"I'm with you on that, but we'll just have to find out more about them, and time would reveal more abilities these univices have." Sinzo informed.

"About what I was thinking before, from what Selfmon has told us, do you think the human is bald and is... some kind of religious figure or person?" Nasem asked.

"Enough with the questions already. No hair is a right term that a human is bald. About wearing the white robes, I can't be sure. It seems Selfmon was cautious with us. I'm sure you noticed him keeping his distance. I wonder why the Digital Humans can't come here. Anyway, we better be on our way. This inner map would help us." Sinzo reminded.

Nasem nodded. Both glanced at their univices and started walking in the direction of the volcano...

* * *

Actomon was quiet, while Denmon and White Biyomon looked after the young codelimin. They were able to quiet Chibomon down, with Chibomon dozing off to sleep on Actomon's lap. Quietly, Actomon carefully returned Chibomon to his bed.

"What is it Actomon?" White Biyomon asked quietly, to not disturb the young codelimin.

"Indeed. What keeps you silent?" Denmon asked.

"I was just wondering about the captured digi-egg." Actomon replied.

"... What about it?" White Biyomon asked.

"What if it is one of the soul-warrior copedam to accompany one of those two DigiDestined?" Actomon asked.

"... I see what you mean. That has also been on my mind." Denmon stated.

"But if they..." White Biyomon started.

"And who's 'they'?" Denmon asked, interrupting White Biyomon.

"The forces of evil of course!" White Biyomon snorted.

Denmon nodded.

"But if they what?" Actomon asked.

"But if they captured a digi-egg that is to become a soul-warrior copedam to one of those humans, won't that be bad for us good forces?" White Biyomon asked.

Actomon nodded, "Considering that the first five DigiDestined won't be complete without all five soul-warrior copedam, which is bad for us good forces... I've also begun to wonder of how that Flymon was able to come in here. Isn't Sacred Star Island self-protected against any evil codelimin?"

"Just as long as grasl type codelimin aren't evil... I see your point though and that also confuses me." Denmon admitted.

"With the DigiDestined here, that means that good codelimin won't be enough to battle the evil in this world." White Biyomon sighed.

"Like the First Darkness War. Many of us have become skilled veterans and achieved our highest forms through it, yet there are those who perished or sacrificed themselves to destroy the evil." Denmon nodded.

Actomon's eyes widened, "You were in the First Darkness War?"

"Me and a few others. Glademon and Piximon were with me. Back then no Digital Humans existed; it was only codelimin." Denmon informed.

"Piximon? I've heard about him... Is it true about his combat skills?" Actomon asked.

"Very. Besides me and Glademon, Piximon achieved his current migration form through that first war here in the Digital World. Like us, he's also a skilled veteran against numerous codelimin, whether wild; viral or evil." Denmon explained.

"It would be nice to meet him some time." White Biyomon whispered.

"The last I've heard is that he has a training dojo some where in Server. From what I've heard, the dojo is well hidden and well protected, considering Piximon himself taking residence there." Denmon explained.

"Those who have perished and sacrificed themselves, haven't they been reborn?" Actomon asked.

Denmon sighed and sadly shook his head.

"That is if their data was free, they should have been reborn by now. But the evil codelimin back then absorbed as many deleted codelimin as they could, whether good or evil, to increase their own powers. There's a faint possibility of returning those that were absorbed, since the codelimin who absorbed them was eventually deleted. There were some codelimin who risked their lives and reverted to numerous forms, other than digi-eggs." He explained.

"Are the Univices some of the codelimin..." White Biyomon started.

Denmon shook his head, "No. I'm sure of that. The univices are mechanical mystic devices. From what I know, they aren't even electric."

"Mind if I join the three of you?" A voice asked.

Denmon; Actomon and White Biyomon glanced behind them and saw Selfmon. Denmon smiled.

"You're welcome to Selfmon. Where are the two humans?" Denmon asked.

Selfmon shrugged, "I left them on their own. I went to the foot of Crescent Volcano and returned. They had stopped some where near here, but when I returned, they were gone. I don't know if they're capable of navigating their way towards the volcano."

"Why did you leave them?" Actomon asked.

"They aren't Digital Humans. If they're the DigiDestined in nature then they can handle themselves. Besides, heading to the foot of Crescent Volcano and returning back I noticed that there were four Soarmon with their mother." Selfmon informed.

"What happened to the fifth?" Denmon asked.

Selfmon shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Speaking of Digital Humans, haven't the Digital Humans ever entered Sacred Star Island?" White Biyomon asked.

Denmon shook his head, "That's a negative. I don't know if they tried, but I do know that they haven't entered Sacred Star Island."

"Why is that?" Actomon asked.

"Digital Human or normal human, they're all the same. We don't have a clue." Selfmon replied...

* * *

The air swayed gaily through the prairie in the center of Process Continent, the second largest continent in the Digital World, coming in after Server Continent. A huge tiger with two pairs of eyes was alone, facing off against some evil codelimin.

"What are you doing here Daemon?" The tiger asked.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Daemon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute: _Demon Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Flame Inferno; Chaos Flare; Evil Inferno**

Also known as Demon or Creepymon. Few creatures have seen Daemon's form underneath his clothes and those that did, never survived to tell about it. Daemon is mainly seen in his covered red coat. Even covered in his red coat, he is rarely seen. It is said that he's the mightiest evil codelimin alive. He's strong enough to form portals to and from different worlds. Currently, he's leading the Forces of Terror in the continents of Server and Process. Dragomon and Spheremon know nothing of him. He's the true villain in the Digital World, said to rival other codelimin like Millenniummon and Apocalymon.

_STATUS END..._

Its voice was surprisingly female and the gentle voice surprised the Forces of Terror. The red coat codelimin stopped back, letting his minions do their deed. The female tiger braced herself.

"It's no use Baihumon!" One of the evil codelimin stated.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Baihumon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute:_ Beast Meric  
_Technique:_ **Iron Claws**

Unknown to others, Baihumon is a female codelimin with a gentle female voice. She has other attacks. She is the one of the Four Quadrant Core Codelimin. She protects and watches over the Western Quadrant of the Digital World. She's the youngest of the Quadrant Cores and also the strongest. Twelve golden orbs circle her midsection and through the twelve golden orbs, she maintains her mate form and is one of the four Quadrant Cores. Her name stands for Rainy Season or Yellow Mist.

_STATUS END..._

"Destroy her orbs first. That should weaken her greatly for our agents: The Dark Masters, to capture her." Another codelimin informed.

"Wise decision Murmuxmon." Daemon nodded in approval.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Murmuxmon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute:_ Demon Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Gehenna Flame** and **Necro Interrogation**

The only general of Daemon and the only codelimin that Daemon trusts and depends on. Murmuxmon is a dangerous codelimin with his Gehenna Flame, literally meaning 'Hell Flame' or 'Misery Flame'. He's the only general of the forces of terror and he is based on Server Continent. He can shift into numerous other forms of his desire and fool his enemies.

_STATUS END..._

Calmly, Baihumon glanced around her, as four forms surrounded her. She recognized all of them. To her left was the trickery clown...

'The Dark Masters? Piedmon.' Baihumon thought.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Piedmon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute: _Wizard Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Trump Sword** and **Clown Trick**

Also named Pierrotmon and Piemon. One of the four Dark Masters and the strongest and leading Dark Master of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon is a wizard codelimin with dangerous attacks. Be careful from his Clown Trick, for it only brings evil and mocks the opponents of the Leader of the Dark Masters. Thanks to Piedmon's resourcefulness, the first capture of the four Quadrant Cores wasn't too hard. He resembles a clown and his personality is that of a clown.

_Name:_ Metal Seadramon  
_Rank:_ Mate  
_Attribute:_ Android Meric  
_Techniques:_ **River of Power; Giga Ice Blast; Energy Blast**

Another one of the four Dark Masters. Metal Seadramon is the weakest of the four and is the ruler of the seas. He's protected with Chrome Digizoid and is vulnerable at his snout. Being weakest doesn't mean that Metal Seadramon is easy to be defeated. On the contrary, his River of Power would freeze any codelimin to death. Being in a serpentine form, Metal Seadramon can float in midair, and swim and dive. He also has other ways of dealing with his opponents.

_Name:_ Machinedramon  
_Rank: _Mate  
_Attribute:_ Android Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Giga Cannon **and **Dragon Fire**

Also known as Mugendramon. Machinedramon is one of the four Dark Masters and comes in second after Piedmon. Be careful and think twice before facing this android behemoth. Combining with a Kimeramon would result into the deadly time manipulative Millenniummon. He is the ruler of the mechanical and android codelimin. He is as deadly as he is merciless with no emotion.

_Name:_ Puppetmon  
_Rank: _Mate  
_Attribute:_ Puppet Grasl  
_Technique:_ **Puppet Pummel** and **Lie**

Also known as Pinocchimon. Puppetmon is one of the four Dark Masters. He's the ruler of the forest and is very playful with deadly pranks. His Puppet Pummel is dangerous as with using it, Puppetmon is capable of controlling any codelimin, no matter the form; rank or strength. Thanks to Puppetmon, catching the four Quadrant Cores has been a lot easier for the four agents of Daemon, nicknamed: The Dark Masters.

_STATUS END..._

To her right and up in the air floating was a mighty serpentine...

"Metal Seadramon." Baihumon groaned.

Behind her was a big android with cannon on its back...

"Machinedramon." Baihumon whispered.

In front of Baihumon was what appeared to be a wooden Pinocchio...

"Puppetmon." Baihumon growled, narrowing her four eyes.

Knowing next to nothing of their techniques, Baihumon kept careful and decided to let the four agents do their moves first.

"If you'll be kind enough Pinocchimon." Piedmon muttered.

Puppetmon giggled evilly, "I love this. _PUPPET PUMMEL!_"

Baihumon eyes widened. Gracefully, the quadrant tiger leapt aside, avoiding the dangerous threads. Puppetmon sobbed once.

"No matter. I'll have you next time." Puppetmon shrugged.

"Time for some heavy artillery. Follow my lead Metal Seadramon. _GIGA CANNON!_" Machinedramon yelled.

"I'm with you Machinedramon. _RIVER OF POWER!_" Metal Seadramon yelled.

'This can't good.' Baihumon thought, digging her claws deeper into the dirt.

However, Baihumon gasped at what the attacks collided with. At one time, Giga Cannon collided with two of the golden orbs and vaporized them, followed at the same time with River of Power, freezing a third golden orb. Frozen, the third orb fell to the ground and shattered. Feeling her power weakened, Baihumon growled.

'Without my golden cores, then I'll eventually grow weaker and I won't be able to maintain my mate form for long.' Baihumon thought.

"My turn. Have a tasty slice of my _TRUMP SWORD!_" Piedmon yelled.

The four blades collided with four more golden orbs in their center and they vaporized. Their target destroyed, the swords returned to Piedmon and Piedmon swiftly sheathed them, faster than any eye could register. Feeling a familiar headache, Baihumon moaned and closed her four eyes shut.

'You must not be captured.' A familiar voice warned.

'Indeed. They've captured us. Don't underestimate the Dark Masters.' A second familiar voice advised.

'Don't let them capture you. Watch out for Piedmon's Clown Trick technique and avoid it at all costs. Avoid having your cores destroyed as well as you can. Use your special technique if you have to.' A third familiar voice reminded.

The voices in her mind vanished and Baihumon's headache faded away. She opened her eyes and recognized the voices as the other quadrant cores. Azulongmon was the first to address her; Ebonwumon was the second and Zhuqiaomon was the third and last. She narrowed her eyes in disbelieve and glanced up. Too distracted with the voices, Baihumon hadn't heard Piedmon yell out his technique. She noticed a great red cloth floating towards her.

'This must be Piedmon's Clown Trick! Zhuqiaomon was right. This would take out a lot of my energy, but I have no other choice. I'll have to escape in the confusion and with the distraction.' She thought.

Baihumon braced herself and dug her claws back deep into the dirt and closed her eyes shut. She concentrated and her remaining orbs glowed with golden light, bathing Baihumon. Daemon and Murmuxmon backed away from the light, while Piedmon and the other Dark Masters took a few steps back away from Baihumon.

"What is she doing?" Puppetmon inquired.

"Whatever it is, it's a futile effort. My Clown Trick would surely capture her." Piedmon grinned.

The red cloth was just over Baihumon and it covered her. Lightning flashed inside the cloth and the cloth dropped. Piedmon laughed with joy and in victory, or so he thought. He walked over to cloth and picked it up. A keychain in the form of the female quadrant tiger was all that was left below the cloth. Piedmon nodded and picked up the keychain.

"Do you succeed?" Daemon asked, approaching Piedmon.

Piedmon nodded and showed Daemon the keychain. Daemon took the keychain and nodded.

"Good work. Now Dark Masters, head back to Server with Murmuxmon. There are some arrogant and annoying humans there to be dealt with." He ordered.

"And my keychain?" Piedmon asked.

"I'll hold onto it... for now. When you all return in triumph and victory over those humans, I shall return this keychain to your claimed booty." Daemon replied.

"Very well." Piedmon nodded.

The four Dark Masters walked away from Daemon with Murmuxmon leading them back to Server. Unknown to any of them, a figure silently walked away from the battlefield...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: CHILL FROM ICE DEVIMON

_**Episode Done:**_ 14th of November 2006, Tuesday


	3. Chill from Ice Devimon

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 3:** _Chill from Ice Devimon_

**Last time on Trail of Five:** My name is Sinzo Spenian. The team is finally complete and all are sent to the Digital World. Though in the Digital World, Marissa and Serona yet have to appear, and the team is still separated. Candlemon faces off against some vile Bakemon and eventually chases them away. Chibomon, the first DigiDestined copedam, has met his DigiDestined. Selfmon is introduced, later to become well known. Arriving to Primary Village, Glademon is informed of the current status and meets an old apprentice of his. I and Nasem discover a few abilities of their univices and the Forces of Terror think that Baihumon had been captured.

"When will they arrive?" A small white furry codelimin asked.

"Sir Zeroguard said for us to remain and that our human partners would be arriving shortly Snow Botamon." A yellow furry codelimin with a yellow bushy tail replied.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Snow Botamon  
_Rank:_ Embryo  
_Attribute: _Micro Meric  
_Technique:_ **Bubble Blow**

Also known as Yukimi Botamon. Snow Botamon is a furry white Botamon, with black eyes. She is the female counterpart of the male black Botamon. Her voice is childish and a bit chilly and a bit hyper sometimes.

_Name:_ Reremon  
_Rank:_ Embryo  
_Attribute:_ Micro Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Bubbles **and **Metamorphosis **

Reremon stands for Renard Renard Monster, with renard French meaning fox. This codelimin is relatively calm and preserved.

_STATUS END..._

"We're vulnerable here Reremon." Snow Botamon bounced.

"You can go on, but I'm waiting for my human. With our humans, we won't be as vulnerable; they'll help us." Reremon retorted.

"We've just hatched and the first thing that happens is that we have to wait for our humans. If you're staying, then so am I." Snow Botamon sighed.

"... I wonder when they'll arrive. I am hungry. I hope they'll have some food with them." Reremon muttered.

Just then, a shadow formed over them, and a tall feminine figure blurred in front of them. Recognizing her human, Snow Botamon bounced up and down with joy.

"Marissa!" She yelled excitedly.

Marissa blinked and glanced downwards, right at Reremon and Snow Botamon. She smiled and knelt down. She glanced at Snow Botamon. Marissa was wearing a blue shirt; red sport pants and blue mountain shoes. She had black hair, done in a bun, with a few black bangs over her forehead and brown eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you cute!" Marissa cooed.

Snow Botamon blushed, "I'm Snow Botamon Marissa. I'm your soul-warrior copedam! Or at least that was what I was told."

Marissa nodded, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Marissa Glide from Canada. Where am I?"

"In the Digital World." Reremon replied.

"This is Reremon. One of my codelimin friends. We both hatched together." Snow Botamon introduced.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Hatched together?"

"Yes. Excuse me, but do you have any food for us to eat Marissa?" Reremon asked.

Marissa sweat-dropped, "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything edible with me."

"But I do." A voice replied.

Marissa recognized the voice and smiled. She turned around and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Reremon happily went over to her human. Serona was shorter than Marissa, like any six-year-old would be. Serona had black skin and was wearing a yellow silk dress. She had short black hair with green eyes. They were all in a large empty room, with dim light and nothing covering the walls; ceiling or floor. The floor was cold and was made out of smooth stones.

If one wasn't careful, then they would easily slip and fall. Moving a few bounces towards Serona, Reremon lost her balance and slid towards Serona. Reremon's eyes widened, but she kept calm and quiet. Serona gasped and quickly put the food bag in Reremon's path. Reremon slammed into the food bag unharmed, but a little dazed.

"Serona." Reremon moaned.

She shook her small head, regaining her composure. She stared up at Serona. Serona knelt down to Reremon and giggled.

"No introductions for now. You asked for something to eat and you're welcome to feast on it." Serona informed.

Reremon's eyes widened in delight. Serona opened the food bag and brought out different foods from her home. Snow Botamon was reluctant in heading to Serona. She was hungry also, but she didn't want to be rude and just leave her human.

"Marissa... I... Could I?" Snow Botamon asked.

"You mean go and eat with Reremon? Of course. Go ahead." Marissa smiled, nodding.

"Yippy!" Snow Botamon yelled, bouncing towards Reremon and Serona.

"Be careful and don't..." Marissa started.

It was too late. Like Reremon, Snow Botamon lost her balance in her excitement and slid towards Serona. Instead of being in shock or scared, Marissa noticed that Snow Botamon was actually excited and having fun. Snow Botamon bumped into Serona's leg, stopping her slide. Snow Botamon moaned.

"Did you have to be in my way?" Snow Botamon asked, moaning.

Serona smiled, "If you're hungry and wanted to eat, I had to stop you."

Snow Botamon's eyes widened, "Food!"

She bounced into the food and started eating. Marissa and Serona laughed at the site. Snow Botamon was even eating wraps. Because of Snow Botamon eating, Reremon lost her appetite, but she had eaten some fruits before Snow Botamon joined her with the food. For a moment Snow Botamon stopped her eating and glanced at Marissa.

"I'll have to do the sliding some time again." She stated with a full mouth.

Marissa giggled and covered her mouth.

"Finish what's in your mouth first, then talk." She advised.

Snow Botamon nodded and continued on eating in silence. Serona sweat-dropped.

"If she keeps on eating like that, there'll be nothing left for us." She muttered.

Eventually, Snow Botamon finished and burped. She sighed.

"I feel stronger." She whispered.

"So do I." Reremon agreed.

The univices on the right hands of both Marissa and Serona glowed: Marissa's glowed blue and Serona's glowed yellow. The light from their univices bathed both Snow Botamon and Reremon in their colors.

"SNOW BOTAMON SHINKA!"  
"NYAROMON!"

"REREMON SHINKA!"  
"VIXIMON!"

The lights faded away from Snow Botamon and Reremon and in their places were different forms. Snow Botamon was now bigger and with a tail. She had a toothy grin; her eyes were red and she was furry yellow-light green. In Reremon's place was a bigger codelimin. Her bushy tail was still there. She was now standing on four short yellow legs and her eyes were blue. Her ears were like a fox's.

Wondering who the new codelimin were, Marissa's and Serona's univices activated and showed a 3D hologram of the codelimin, spinning around sideways. To both their shock, the voices coming from the univices was theirs.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Nyaromon  
_Rank:_ Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Micro Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Galactica Magnum Tail; Atomic Bomber Tail; Tail Whip**

The evolved form of Snow Botamon. Nyaromon is more mature and her voice isn't as childish or cold, but is still feminine. Now in the caterpillar form, Nyaromon is one of the few infant codelimin that is more capable of defending herself. With her fur, Nyaromon can tolerate rain; snow or cold chilling winds.

_Name:_ Viximon  
_Rank:_ Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Micro Meric  
_Technique:_ **Killing Stone**

Also known as Pokomon. Viximon stands for Vixen Monster, with Vixen meaning female fox. She's the evolved form of Reremon. Now able to walk on her own, Viximon enjoys short walks and would appreciate being held by her human. Like in her Reremon form, Viximon is still calm and preserved. She loves to socialize, just as long as it won't be any arguments or turn into any arguments.

_STATUS END..._

"Viximon." Serona muttered.

Marissa walked over to Nyaromon, with Nyaromon staring at her. Marissa knelt down.

"Are you still hungry Nyaromon?" She asked.

Nyaromon shook her head, "I've had my full, but thanks for asking Marissa."

"Think nothing of it." Marissa smiled.

Serona sighed, "This is all too strange for me to take, but I'll get used to it. At least not all the food is eaten up."

Serona gathered up the cramps and wraps. She returned the leftover foods back into the food bag.

"Does anyone know of where any trash cans are?" She asked.

Marissa shook her head, "There aren't any trash cans in the Digital World Serona."

Serona narrowed her eyes, "Digital World?"

"That is incorrect Marissa. We are in a Digital Human home. We might find some trash cans." Nyaromon informed.

"Is anyone up for a little exploring?" Viximon asked.

"I am." Serona agreed.

"I'll walk. I can see your hands would be full Serona." Viximon remarked.

Serona smiled, picking up the food bag in one hand. In the other, she gathered as much as the trash as she could. Noticing her plight, Marissa also gathered up some trash in her hands.

"I want to come along." Nyaromon moaned.

"Sure thing. You think you can bounce up to my shoulder?" Marissa asked, kneeling down.

Nyaromon nodded, "I know I can."

She twisted her tail into a spiral form and knelt back on it. Pressing back far enough, Nyaromon relaxed and bounced high into the air, her tail turning back to normal. She landed square on Marissa's left shoulder. Marissa nodded and carefully stood up, careful not to drop Nyaromon. Marissa's and Serona's hands were full, but there was still trash.

"No matter, we can make more than one trip." Marissa decided.

"Yeah. That's the best choice. Come along Viximon." Serona motioned, walking away.

"That's if we don't get lost." Nyaromon whispered.

Marissa winced, being the only one to hear her.

"It isn't that big, is it?" Marissa asked, whispering.

Nyaromon gently nodded, "It is, bigger than you think."

Marissa sighed, following Serona and Viximon to the only entrance and exit in the room...

* * *

"I can't believe I followed you all through this route." Glademon grumbled.

They were in the sewers of the Digital World. Snow Agumon; Kokuwamon and White Biyomon were all taking the lead. Snow Agumon glanced at the sewage and held his nose, the best he could. Kokuwamon careful strolled on ahead, scared of falling into the sewage. White Biyomon easily flapped his wings ahead of all the others, with total ease and no fear.

"Slow down White Biyomon." Glademon informed.

"Are you all sure this is a good idea?" Kokuwamon asked in his robotic voice.

"Facing Ice Devimon the sooner would be for the better. The sooner File Island is through with the menace, the sooner it would return to peace and security." Glademon replied.

"Not to mention the Bakemon and Soulmon hordes won't be as threatening or dangerous." White Biyomon added.

"Besides, we have a migration codelimin with us. We have a chance at winning." Snow Agumon reminded, with his nose closed.

Without warning, ripples of the sewage water formed and a codelimin appeared above the water, splashing those near it. White Biyomon was too high in the air for the water to reach him. Glademon expertly avoided all the smelly water. Fortunately, Snow Agumon got in the way of the water that was threatening Kokuwamon and got splashed instead. Snow Agumon groaned.

"Thanks and I'm sorry." Kokuwamon apologized.

"Think nothing of it." Snow Agumon's nose twitched.

"Numemon." Glademon hissed.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Numemon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Mollusk Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Party Poop; Smash; Bomber**

Like Bakemon, Numemon are weak maturity codelimin. However, unlike Bakemon, Numemon stink with awful nasty smells. Their Party Poop would change the color of any codelimin and make them stink. Any wise codelimin would avoid such codelimin. Numemon are known to live in sewers, and more precisely, in the sewers of File Island. If you don't take care of your juvenile codelimin, it would most likely turn into Numemon.

_STATUS END..._

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Snow Agumon muttered.

"This is the shortest route to the foot of Infinity Mountain and relatively the safest, compared to the alternate route. It is best for all of us to reserve our energies for Ice Devimon." Kokuwamon explained.

"Ice Devimon might be maturity, but I have no idea how strong he is. He might be able to stand against me and even defeat me. Are you friend or foe Numemon?" Glademon asked.

"Depends." Numemon replied.

"On what?" White Biyomon asked.

"You said you're heading to the foot of Infinity Mountain to face Ice Devimon? I'll help you all in your battle against him. I can be useful." Numemon informed.

Glademon blinked, "Perhaps. Do you know the way?"

"You can't be serious!" Snow Agumon exclaimed.

"Don't tell me Numemon is going to accompany us?!" White Biyomon gasped.

Glademon noticed that Kokuwamon kept silent. He nodded.

"The more we codelimin face off against Ice Devimon, the better. Besides he might have some minions protecting him and we would have to go through them first to reach Ice Devimon." He explained.

"What if we lose?" Kokuwamon asked.

Glademon narrowed his eyes, "Then the time for the DigiDestined or Chosen Voyagers has arrived. They could be here in the Digital World by now."

"But they're merely a tale!" White Biyomon exclaimed.

"A legend is a better term and from what I know, legends can be true and become real." Glademon retorted.

"Excuse me, but aren't you all heading to Infinity Mountain?" Numemon asked, reminding them.

"Indeed we are. Lead the way Numemon." Glademon nodded.

Numemon swum off, leading the codelimin. White Biyomon and Snow Agumon both glanced at Glademon, before following Numemon. Kokuwamon just continued on following Numemon. Glademon noticed the glances from White Biyomon and Snow Agumon. He shrugged them off and followed Numemon...

* * *

Daemon sat on his throne in his fort: Terror Fort. It was located in Process Continent, close by the prairie where he and his minions have captured Baihumon. Daemon built his fort completely out of darkness and terror. He put the stench of evil and misery in and around the fort. Daemon purposely built his fort close to Baihumon's home.

There was black mist around the room, which smelled like smoke. The walls were black in color and it was so dim, only pure evil codelimin could navigate around the room. A knock came from the entrance of the throne room. Daemon had just returned from capturing Baihumon and had put the keychain on a nearby hook. Upon sitting down, there was already a knock at the door.

Quickly, Daemon summoned darkness around him and bathed himself in darkness, covering his body in the red coat.

"Enter!" He yelled.

'This better be good.' Daemon thought .

The door opened up and a ghost floated in, wearing a silver coat and dark blue hood, carrying a scythe behind his back with the blade colored black and silver.

"What is it Phantomon?" Daemon asked, turning to the ghost.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Phantomon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Shadow Scythe** and **Father Time**

The silver Phantomon and common Phantomon are both relatives, with the silver Phantomon stronger and rarer than their brother Phantomon. Their name stands for Phantom Monster. With his shadow scythe, Phantomon can slice through anything. They are intelligent codelimin, but merciless.

_STATUS END..._

"Lord Daemon, Flymon has returned in success. Also a Vilemon requests your audience for he has a report that he assured would interest you." Phantomon informed.

Daemon nodded, "Very well. Bring forth Flymon and his captive. Send in the Vilemon."

"As you wish milord." Phantomon bowed, quickly exiting.

Daemon waited patiently for a few moments, sitting on his throne. A few moments later, Flymon flew in with a nasty looking codelimin beside it. In one of Flymon's feet was a captured digi-egg. Daemon grinned.

"Excellent job Flymon. You are to be rewarded for this success. Hand over you captive." Daemon ordered.

Flymon flew over to Daemon and dropped the digi-egg in Daemon's hand.

"For you reward..." Daemon started, his eyes changed from blue to red.

Darkness bathed the dark red Flymon.

"FLYMON SHINKA!"  
"... GIGADRAMON!"

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Gigadramon  
_Rank: _Migration  
_Attribute:_ Android Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Darkside Attack; Gigabyte Wing; Guilty Wing**

Gigadramon stands for Giga Dragon Monster. Gigadramon is stronger than Megadramon and is the evil master of the sky. If dark red Flymon evolve, the common Gigadramon is the natural evolved form. Gigadramon became this way through powers from Daemon himself. Gigadramon's Darkside Attack can destroy blocks in any city.

_STATUS END..._

"What's my mission now milord?" Gigadramon asked.

"First since your migration, you are allowed to call me Lord Daemon." Daemon informed.

Gigadramon bowed, "Thank you Lord Daemon."

"Go to Server Continent and tell Murmuxmon that Lord Daemon has sent you. Listen to Murmuxmon and do whatever he asks you to do, as long as it's something that brings success to the Forces of Terror. Send that message to Murmuxmon. Stay out of the Dark Masters way and you'll first listen to me; then to Murmuxmon and last to Machinedramon. Is that clear?" Daemon asked.

"Miserably clear milord." Gigadramon bowed his head

"Good. Now be on you way Gigadramon." Daemon informed.

Gigadramon flew out of the throne room, leaving Daemon holding the digi-egg and Vilemon in the room. Daemon turned to Vilemon, while still in his throne.

"What's your report Vilemon?" Daemon asked.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Vilemon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Bat Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Scratch** and **Nightmare Shocker**

Vilemon are always known to be minions of evil codelimin. They have existed and served evil since the beginning of the Digital World. Vilemon stands for Vile Monster, with vile meaning unbearably disgusting. Vilemon are also known as Evilmon. Vilemon as an individual may be small and weak, but in packs, they're strong, especially with their Nightmare Shocker, which could make any creature deaf permanently.

_STATUS END..._

"I bring dark news. I've personally seen that Spheremon has arrived in the Digital World and I was informed of Dragomon ruling the seas. Ice Devimon is still in File Island, but a Goblimon told me of Glademon and a few juvenile codelimin heading to the mountain to battle Ice Devimon. He said he'll follow them closely and help Ice Devimon if needed... The Digital Humans in Server have left Server, but I have been informed that the baby Gennai and the young Tarona are with Piximon.

"Our forces haven't located Piximon yet milord. Rumor has it that the DigiDestined or Chosen Voyagers have entered the Digital World from Earth. From the rumors, I only know of three milord." Vilemon reported.

Daemon listened patiently to what Vilemon had to say and was impressed. It was dark news after all. Some was beneficial for the forces of evil, while others were alarming, like the appearance of the DigiDestined in the Digital World. However, joined and combined, Daemon knew that if Spheremon and Dragomon joined powers with him and they all became allies, then not even the DigiDestined would survive.

"Excellent. What about Marine Devimon?" Daemon asked.

"He's still at his position guarding the Otamamon milord. I checked it myself." Vilemon replied.

"With the Digital Humans out of Server, Murmuxmon won't have a problem with bringing Server down to its knees. Piximon isn't a threat, especially now with Gigadramon." Daemon muttered.

Holding the digi-egg in his hand for a good time, Daemon felt a strong presence in it. He quickly sensed that the digi-egg he was holding contained a codelimin that was assigned to be a soul-warrior copedam of one of the Chosen Voyagers. Upon this knowledge, Daemon was pleased and knew that Flymon did deserve Daemon's reward of evolution. Daemon's hand glowed with evil darkness and the darkness bathed the digi-egg in his hand.

Without any trouble, the evil darkness easily went into the digi-egg and into the codelimin in it. Daemon laughed evilly, sensing the codelimin inside the digi-egg turning evil.

"Now the legend would never become true, with one of the soul-warrior copedam now on our side... Vilemon!" Daemon ordered.

"Yes milord." Vilemon replied.

"You shall be rewarded like Flymon. First, bring this digi-egg to Skull Satamon and have him train the new codelimin that would emerge. Tell him to be patient and gentle with it, as it is one of the soul-warrior copedam, and it can be a winning key against the DigiDestined." Daemon explained.

"And I'll be rewarded after that milord?" Vilemon asked.

"Indeed. Now hurry with your mission and don't fail or deletion would be your reward." Daemon growled.

Vilemon shivered, took the digi-egg from Daemon and quickly left the room. Phantomon closed the door from the outside, leaving Daemon alone.

"Phantomon!" Daemon bellowed.

Phantomon quickly opened the door and flew in.

"Yes Lord Daemon?" He asked.

"Send suitable messengers to both Spheremon and Dragomon. Send them as representatives of mine and if they're deleted, then it'll be war between them and me. The message would be an alliance between the three of us. Dragomon and his forces and Spheremon and his forces don't need to join my forces, but just to be allied. Now be gone with your mission!" Daemon ordered

"Yes Lord Daemon." Phantomon bowed, leaving the room.

With Phantomon gone and the door closed, Daemon was left all alone once more. Darkness left him, as his red coat vanished into his body. His full form was revealed, with nobody around to see it.

'Giving out rewards to other codelimin is draining, but constantly being revitalized by the Dark Ocean, my energy always returns to its full power in time. With codelimin like Gigadramon and the coming Skull Greymon, it'll be harder for the DigiDestined to win. True, they might get more powerful. Vilemon needs to succeed for him to become Skull Greymon. The Era of Darkness for the Digital World has begun!' Daemon thought...

* * *

Actomon was feeding the Chibomon, with Chibomon sucking with hunger on the nibble of the milk bottle.

"Those two humans must have become lost. Maybe I should head out and search for them." Selfmon suggested, worried.

"There's no need." A voice replied.

The four juvenile codelimin turned around to see Sinzo; Nasem and Kale. Upon seeing Kale, Chibomon stopped sucking and quickly jumped away of Actomon. Actomon tried to grab him and hold him back, but Chibomon was too fast. Actomon got up onto his feet and was about to chase Chibomon, but stopped. He stopped because Chibomon himself had stopped. Kale's univice glowed, with the glow being red. The red light bathed Chibomon.

'I feel stronger.' Chibomon thought, closing his eyes.

"CHIBOMON SHINKA!"  
"DEMI VEEMON!"

"What?" Selfmon gasped.

"I knew it!" Actomon exclaimed.

"This is excellent." Denmon stated.

"Who is he?" Sinzo asked.

All three univices activated once more upon the silent inquiry of their wielders. Like Marissa and Serona, a 3D hologram of the codelimin appeared, spinning sideways. The voice of each univice was a replica of their wielders.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Demi Veemon  
_Rank: _Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Dragon Meric  
_Technique:_ **Pop Attack**

Also known as Chibimon. Demi Veemon is the evolved form of Chibomon. Like Chibomon, Demi Veemon is rare specie of codelimin, as is his double evolutionary lines. Born from one of the digi-eggs that were evacuated from Digit Island, Demi Veemon is as adventurous as ever and be aware of his hunger. For his tummy can be described like a bottomless pit.

_STATUS END..._

"What did I say Nasem?" Sinzo asked, glancing at Nasem.

Nasem shrugged, "Like I didn't know. That's a third thing these univices can do."

"Really? What was the first two?" Kale asked.

"A map." Sinzo started.

"And the second is helping our soul-warrior copedam evolve. However, it seems our univices are in harmony with one certain codelimin each. It seems you have found your soul-warrior copedam Kale." Nasem informed.

"Hold on!" Denmon remarked. "First of all, how did you two return and how do you know about the abilities of the univices?"

"We don't know all of them." Nasem retorted.

"As for the first question: It was an inner flat hologram map of Sacred Star Island that helped us navigate from here to Crescent Volcano and return here." Sinzo explained.

"This is... interesting, to say the least. No codelimin knows of the full capabilities of the univices." Denmon informed.

"Was the fifth Soarmon there when you three returned?" Selfmon asked.

Sinzo shook his head, "That's a negative. There was still four."

Evolving into his infant form, Demi Veemon sensed an unbreakable bond between him and Kale. Kale felt the same. Cautiously, Demi Veemon approached Kale.

"... Actually we know of four abilities these univices have." Nasem reminded.

"Really?" Sinzo asked.

"If we're close enough and in range, it would show other signals from other univices. That had a role that helped us in finding Kale." Nasem remarked.

"Uh, yes." Sinzo nodded.

"Are you?" Demi Veemon asked, staring at Kale's eyes.

"I don't know. I think we are." Kale whispered, kneeling down to stare in his copedam's eyes.

"The Univice of Goodness can't be wrong." Demi Veemon muttered.

Kale blinked, "The Univice of Goodness?"

"Uh yes. Each univice is different from the other. Sinzo has the Univice of Magic; Nasem has the Univice of Myths and Kale has the Univice of Goodness. The last two remaining univices are: The Univice of Mulige and the Univice of Tranquility." Denmon explained.

"Awesome." Kale whispered.

Without any warning, a shadow appeared overhead and every one glanced up, noticing Airmon.

"I'm sorry, but we need to head to File Island. I sense trouble there." Airmon informed.

"Have you all rested enough?" White Biyomon asked.

Airmon nodded, "We have. My four daughters and I are ready to take whoever wants to come with us to File Island."

"What happened to your fifth daughter?" Selfmon asked.

"I sent her to Server to help out if she could." Airmon replied.

"Where are your daughters?" Actomon asked.

"Waiting just outside." Airmon replied.

"We're coming." Actomon informed, the first to rush away.

"I'm coming along. My help might be needed." Selfmon decided, following Actomon.

"I'm staying; to help Denmon with the young codelimin." White Biyomon decided.

"As am I. But do please return here and inform us of any important events. A caretaker of the village can't leave his village." Denmon stated.

"That's leaves the three of us and Demi Veemon... What do you two say?" Sinzo asked, glancing at Nasem and Kale.

"Count me in." Nasem nodded.

"I'm coming along. You two might need my help." Kale agreed.

"If my DigiDestined is going then I'm going." Demi Veemon decided.

"Good to hear... Last one to Soarmon is a rotten egg!" Sinzo yelled, taking the lead.

Nasem moaned and rushed away.

"Slow down! I'm wearing slippers!" Nasem's voice reminded.

Demi Veemon scratched his head.

"Rotten egg Kale?" He asked.

Kale shrugged, "It's just a term. Let's go."

Demi Veemon nodded and both he and Kale rushed off. Airmon smiled gently to herself. She flew away from Aisnap Village, with the shadow vanishing form Aisnap Village.

"There go the DigiDestined." White Biyomon whispered.

"Their mission has begun." Denmon sighed, glancing up at the cloudless sky...

* * *

Numemon led the four codelimin out of the sewers and directly at the entrance of the foot of Infinity Mountain. Glademon; Numemon and the three juvenile codelimin looked up high towards the sky and tried to see the Peak of Infinity Mountain.

"We won't see the peak this close." Glademon informed.

"Now what?" Snow Agumon asked.

"We charge." Numemon decided, trying to rush up the mountain.

The three juvenile codelimin glanced at Glademon. Glademon shrugged.

"Let's go." Glademon nodded.

White Biyomon sighed, "If the DigiDestined are here, let's hope they arrive in time before we're deleted."

"That's if we can't handle them." Glademon reminded, taking the lead and starting up the mountain.

Kokuwamon; White Biyomon and Snow Agumon followed close behind.

"Do you think we'll face any of his minions?" Snow Agumon asked.

"I would think basically Bakemon and Soulmon." Kokuwamon informed.

"Let's not forget about Goblimon." White Biyomon reminded.

"He won't be any trouble, even if he evolves, as long as Glademon is with us." Kokuwamon assured.

Suddenly the four codelimin heard a scream. Numemon wasn't far ahead, but they couldn't see him from where they were.

"Let battle be joined!" A voice yelled out.

Glademon stopped in his tracks, "Numemon." He whispered.

"Here we go. The first battle of Infinity Mountain." Kokuwamon stated.

Glademon; White Biyomon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon all rushed ahead, to help out their new ally. Reaching the battle scene, Glademon and the three juvenile codelimin were in time to see Numemon being thrown off the mountain, passing the edge. They were quite high up the mountain and it would be a deadly fall. Numemon vanished from sight. Glademon winced at the thought of instant deletion.

"Look, more company." A voice remarked.

"Definitely foes." Another voice added.

White Biyomon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon all joined Glademon at his sides. Glademon looked over their opponents. They were greatly outnumbered. Most of their opponents would be easy, but the more intelligent codelimin would be harder. Glademon recognized Bakemon; Soulmon; Hyogamon and even one Gangstermon was there.

"This is going to be a tough battle." Kokuwamon commented.

"We'll surely need the DigiDestined's help." White Biyomon whispered.

"Soulmon." Snow Agumon muttered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Soulmon  
_Rank: _Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Necro Magic; Soul Cry; Finishing Trance; Energy Drain**

Soulmon are close relatives to Bakemon. All Bakemon look up to Soulmon, as Soulmon are more skilled ghosts than Bakemon. It is known that one Soulmon would be the chief of any horde of Bakemon, or their leader. Be careful from their Energy Drain, as from it they'll gain more energy and energy would be drained from their opponents. The energy drained from their opponents would head to Soulmon as it would give them more energy, on the expense of their victims.

_Name:_ Hyogamon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Snow Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Throwing Ice; Ice Cudgel; Re-Initialize; Snow Barrier**

Hyogamon are the icy relatives of Ogremon. Instead of wielding a bone stick, Hyogamon wield ice spears or ice daggers. Their Re-Initialize would revitalize them, regaining their energy. Their Snow Barrier protects them from any fatal attacks. Their Ice Cudgel is when Hyogamon use their ice spears are melee weapons and their Throwing Ice is when Hyogamon throw their ice spear. Be aware, Hyogamon are capable of gaining new ice spears.

_STATUS END..._

"You look familiar." Glademon stated.

"We Gangstermon are all familiar to our enemies." Gangstermon remarked.

Glademon nodded, "I know that, but that's not what I meant... You are part of Gangamon's codelimin gang back in Digit Island! What brings you here?" He hissed.

"Scouting basically." Gangstermon replied

"How did you get here?" Glademon asked.

"That's none of your concern." Gangstermon replied.

"So be it. Gangamon's codelimin gang would have one Gangstermon down from the count anyways." Glademon shrugged.

"I'll take Hyogamon." Snow Agumon decided.

"I'll deal with Gangstermon." Glademon informed.

White Biyomon and Kokuwamon glanced at each other.

"We'll take care of Soulmon and Bakemon then." White Biyomon stated.

"I'll take on Soulmon." Kokuwamon muttered.

'That leaves Bakemon for me! This might lead to my evolution. So be it.' White Biyomon thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Let battle be joined!" Glademon roared, charging at Gangstermon with his ivory swords unsheathed...

* * *

"The settings in the Cavern of Vengeance have been complete Lord Spheremon." Gangamon informed.

"Excellent. Check the status outside Digit Island. More precisely on File Island." Spheremon ordered, setting down on his spherical throne.

"Right away sire." One of the Gangstermon replied.

Deep under Digit Island, Gangamon and his Gangstermon gang had carved out the Cavern of Vengeance. With some help coming from Spheremon, the preparations of the cavern finished faster. One of the Gangstermon activated a large monitor on the wall and navigated the inner map of the Digital World to File Island and zoomed in. Spheremon looked closer.

It showed one of the Gangstermon approaching File Island and being dropped off by some Divermon. Gangstermon waved it away and Divermon vanished below the waves. Gangstermon continued on inland, towards Infinity Mountain. It showed Gangstermon passing Primary Village, with Elecmon showing and Gangstermon disappeared from sight, unnoticed from anyone in Primary Village.

Upon the site of Elecmon, Spheremon growled in his throat. Gangstermon continued on towards Infinity Mountain and no codelimin attacked him, but it did show Gangstermon stopping in the forest, near the foot of Infinity Mountain and talk with a codelimin. Spheremon held up his hand.

"Pause it." He ordered.

One of the Gangstermon paused the monitor, with it showing Gangstermon talking with the codelimin.

"Analyze that other codelimin." Spheremon ordered.

On another smaller monitor, the form of the codelimin Gangstermon was talking appeared, with information about it. Spheremon looked closer at the information of the codelimin and noticed its name being 'Goblimon'. Spheremon nodded.

"Rewind to the beginning of the conversation and play it from there, with audio." He ordered.

The large monitor had rewind it to the beginning of the conversation. It stopped and then played, with audio on. Spheremon sat back and listened.

_-Hold it Gangstermon. -_

Gangstermon had stopped in his tracks and he saw Goblimon jump down from a tree, facing Gangstermon and blocking his path.

_-Yeah? What is it? Don't you dare think of fighting me. -_

Goblimon laughed, _-Me? Fight you? Please Gangstermon, I'm crushed... Don't you remember me? -_

_-... You don't cross my mind. -_

Gangamon gasped, 'No way!'

_-Is that so? Did you forget of the infamous Goblimon? The Goblimon who left Glademon's side and came to File Island? -_

_-... What? Back then you were only in caterpillar form! -_

_-Things change my friend. I remember you... You were that... Hesitant Black Gabumon... Am I correct? -_

Gangstermon narrowed his eyes, _-Who I was is none of your concern Goblimon. Since you don't plan to fight me, what is it that you want? -_

_-Straight to the point, I like that. I know for a fact that you have just came from Digit Island. I'm surprised you were able to come this quickly, but no matter. You are here now. Master Ice Devimon needs your help. Glademon; some juvenile codelimin and Numemon are planning an attack on Master Ice Devimon. He could use your help in weakening Glademon. The juvenile codelimin are three in number._

_-They are Snow Agumon; White Biyomon and Kokuwamon. You won't know them, but I do. They are a nuisance. They sided with the forces of good and would threaten Master Ice Devimon. I think your master would appreciate you helping a fellow villain. -_

Without warning, the alarms went off and the whole cavern blazed with red lights and sirens. Spheremon quickly stood up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where's the preach?" Gangamon asked.

'Preach?' Spheremon thought.

The large monitor changed from the conversation between Gangstermon and Goblimon, to a codelimin who was just at the entrance of the cavern. The entrance to the cavern was hidden, but it seemed that the codelimin was staring straight at it.

"What? How did he find Digit Island? It's cloaked! Dammit!" Spheremon growled.

"Analyze that codelimin Gangstermon." Gangamon informed.

"Right away Sir Gangamon." One of the Gangstermon replied.

The smaller monitor that showed Goblimon, changed to the form of the codelimin standing outside. The voice was the voice of Gangamon.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Neo Devimon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Synthetic Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Stun Claw; Guilty Claw; Deep Sorrow**

The natural evolved form of any Devimon in the maturity form, Neo Devimon is a close relative to his different lower forms of Devimon. Hailing from Process Continent, Daemon had sent this codelimin indirectly to talk an alliance with Spheremon and his force: the Force of Vengeance. He's a powerful codelimin, more dangerous and threatening than his lower relatives.

_STATUS END..._

'Force of Vengeance? I like that.' Spheremon thought.

"Daemon? What would he want with us?" Gangamon asked.

"Like you heard, an alliance... I'm in a higher form from that tearful demon. He won't stand a chance against me." Spheremon snorted.

"Shouldn't we hear what this messenger has to say?" Gangamon asked.

"... You stay here. I'll go see for myself. Don't you even think of disobeying me and following me." Spheremon warned, before leaving the cavern.

Gangamon winced and stayed in the cavern. Spheremon navigated his way through the Cavern of Vengeance, towards the entrance and exit on the surface. Neo Devimon waited for Spheremon to appear, and Spheremon eventually did, appearing just behind the entrance. The entrance opened up and revealed Spheremon. Spheremon walked out and the entrance closed behind him. He stared straight at Neo Devimon. Spheremon kept silent, to let Neo Devimon speak.

"... Lord Daemon has sent me. He seeks an alliance with you and your forces. He warns deleting me would lead to war with him. You don't need to join your forces with Lord Daemon, just to be allied. That's my message from Lord Daemon, as his representative." Neo Devimon offered.

"I see. Does this 'Tearful' Daemon know that I'm a level higher than him? He might be one of the strongest mate codelimin around, but I am a level higher than him. Such offer I'm not interested in. The Forces of Vengeance won't ally with any other evil force. Alliance declined. Return to this 'Tearful' Daemon and send him that message." Spheremon decided.

"You know, such a decision would lead to war." Neo Devimon informed.

"I'm aware of that. Don't stay too long on my base." Spheremon warned.

Neo Devimon narrowed his eyes and flew away from the island. Spheremon watched Neo Devimon fly away, until he was out of sight and Spheremon was sure that he wasn't to return, at least, not alone. Satisfied, Spheremon walked back into the cavern, with the entrance closing behind him.

'My only purpose is vengeance and being allied with other forces would just hamper my plans.' Spheremon thought, returning to the surveillance cavern...

* * *

The air cooled down, with a shadow appearing above Primary Village. Elecmon and Tsunomon glanced up, to be greeted with four Soarmon and one Airmon. Airmon lowered herself closer to the ground, careful not to disturb anything. From it, Sinzo; Nasem; Kale; Demi Veemon; Selfmon and Actomon all jumped to the ground. None of them were harmed by the landing and Airmon flew herself higher into the sky.

"We'll be nearby if any of you need us." Airmon informed.

Sinzo and Nasem both nodded in unison. Airmon flew away, with her four daughters. Elecmon approached the newcomers, while Tsunomon continued on his work with dealing with the young codelimin. Elecmon recognized Actomon, even though it was the first time the two codelimin met face-to-face. Glademon had mentioned Actomon to Elecmon before.

"Ah, greetings newcomers... I presume you are Actomon?" Elecmon asked.

Actomon nodded, "Indeed. We've heard of an evil residing in this island."

Elecmon shook his head, "There's no need to worry about that. Glademon and some other brave juvenile codelimin are dealing with Ice Devimon."

"Ice Devimon?" Sinzo asked, stepping forward.

Elecmon blinked about seeing Sinzo. He glanced around and saw two more humans, with one infant and two juvenile codelimin in all, which included Actomon.

"Excuse my inquiry, but are you in any way related to the Digital Humans?" Elecmon asked.

Kale chuckled and coughed.

"Umm... No. We're normal humans from Earth. I've heard that we've been called... DigiDestined or Chosen Voyagers." Sinzo replied.

Elecmon's eyes bulged, "DigiDestined? The DigiDestined!" He exclaimed.

Without any intention, the young codelimin sleeping woke up and Elecmon sweat-dropped.

"Just what is going on here?" Tsunomon asked, hopping up beside Elecmon.

"I'll help with quieting the young ones." Actomon informed, rushing away.

"Tsunomon... The DigiDestined have arrived, like in the Tale of the Five Univices." Elecmon reminded.

"What?!" Tsunomon exclaimed, staring at Sinzo; Nasem and Kale.

"They aren't Digital Humans?" He asked.

Elecmon shook his head, "They're nothing related to the Digital Humans. They're... 'Genuine' humans, from Earth."

'Genuine humans? Nice one.' Nasem thought.

Tsunomon bounced up and down.

"I've been waiting all my life to meet the DigiDestined. It might be a tale, but I knew it would become true someday. I guess I got my wish. I wonder if I'm one the Soul-Warrior copedam... Wait a minute... Where are the other two DigiDestined?" Tsunomon asked.

Kale shrugged, "We don't have any idea. The three of us all met in Sacred Star Island. The other two might be in the Digital World somewhere, but we can't be sure." He replied.

"Yeah and I'm Kale's soul-warrior copedam! His univice: The Univice of Goodness, worked on me and helped me evolve into this form." Demi Veemon added, enthusiastically.

"Pardon us. I'm Nasem Amarito from Algeria. This is my brother in the faith: Sinzo Glide from Japan and this is Kale..." Nasem paused, glancing at Kale.

"Kitzu, Kale Kitzu from Tibet." Kale informed.

"I'm Selfmon. You said some other brave juvenile codelimin, who are they?" Selfmon asked.

"Snow Agumon; Kokuwamon and a White Biyomon." Elecmon replied.

"They won't be enough, even with Glademon." Selfmon shook his head.

"Time for the DigiDestined to start the Digital Trail; our Digital Trail. Before we go into battle, let's think of a plan first." Sinzo suggested.

"Just the three of us?" Nasem asked.

"Including Demi Veemon. He is part of the team after all. You; me; Kale and Demi Veemon." Sinzo nodded.

"Very well. You four can head to the Main Cabin a few yards away from here. You can see it from here." Elecmon informed, nodding towards a direction.

Sinzo; Kale; Nasem and Demi Veemon all glanced in the direction where Elecmon nodded, and saw a colorful building, taller and bigger than the average colorful cushion blocks around.

"Lailah Ila Allah... Let's go and think up a battle plan. We'll come back before we head into battle." Sinzo decided, remembering that he didn't know where the battle would take place.

He had a feeling though that told him it was the high mountain in the distance. Sinzo took the lead towards the Main Cabin and Nasem; Kale and Demi Veemon followed. Nasem stopped at an egg that was delightful to him, while Sinzo; Kale and Demi Veemon continued on towards the Main Cabin. Sinzo glanced back at Nasem and shrugged, continuing on his way. Noticing Nasem stop at one of the digi-eggs, Elecmon smiled.

'He might have found his soul-warrior copedam. If it is his soul-warrior copedam, then it's his responsibility now. In the meantime...' He thought.

Elecmon turned to Tsunomon and Selfmon.

"Selfmon... I have a mission for you if you don't mind. Head to Hiroshi Mountain and fetch Candlemon. He'll be useful as an ally against Ice Devimon. Do you know where Hiroshi Mountain is?" Elecmon asked.

Selfmon nodded, "I do. Back in Aisnap Village, Denmon had numerous maps of different islands, and some maps of parts of Server and Process. I know the way to Hiroshi Mountain. See you all later then."

Selfmon rushed away, heading in the direction of Hiroshi Mountain.

"As for us, let's help Actomon out with quieting the young codelimin. This is my Primary Village and he's the one looking out for it." Elecmon chuckled.

Tsunomon just stared at Elecmon and followed him deeper in Primary Village...

* * *

Nasem looked down at the digi-egg. It was a white egg with numerous random green spots all over it. Nasem knelt down to his knees and took a closer look. Just inches away from his face and the digi-egg 'moved'. It seemed to have shivered. Startled, Nasem quickly moved away from the digi-egg and the 'shivering' stopped. Quickly recovering from his fright, Nasem approached the digi-egg boldly again and again it 'shivered'.

Nasem didn't know what it meant. He came up with a theory and decided to try it with at least a few other digi-eggs. He moved away from the digi-egg and went to another one. He had his face inches away from the digi-egg and the digi-egg didn't move. Nasem tried the same method with other digi-eggs and none budged. Nasem went back to the first white and green spotted digi-egg.

Approaching it again, the digi-egg 'shivered' when Nasem was close enough. Nasem's eye blinked and sparkled, his mouth opened slightly in delight. He grabbed the digi-egg and the digi-egg stopped 'shivering'. Standing back up straight on his feet and holding the digi-egg in his hands, the digi-egg suddenly vanished in a puff of dark green smoke. Nasem instantly felt the different in sensation and weight.

What he was carrying was now lighter and not as smooth as a digi-egg. The dark green smoke cleared away, to reveal a small black codelimin with fluffy ears. Its eyes opened up and revealed the gentle yellow pupils that made up the codelimin's eyes. Nasem smiled. The codelimin blinked at Nasem and made a soothing sound, trying to cuddle up in Nasem's hands and closing its eyes.

Knowing the univice would work automatically somehow, Nasem wondered what codelimin it was. The univice glowed dark green and a hologram of the codelimin appeared inches above the univice's monitor, spinning sideways. Again, Nasem heard his voice from the univice.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Botamon  
_Rank:_ Embryo  
_Attribute:_ Micro Meric  
_Technique:_ **Bubble Blow**

Botamon is short for drip monster or womb monster. Botamon is a common and famous young codelimin. Botamon has various evolution lines, unlike the rare Chibomon specie. Feeling his chosen voyager or DigiDestined carrying him, this young codelimin instantly feels safe and secure. Botamon is the first and youngest form for many codelimin forms. Like many other embryos, Botamon is only capable of saying its own name: 'Bota'.

_STATUS END..._

"Botamon." Nasem whispered, staring at the cuddled little codelimin.

Upon hearing its name, Botamon opened up his eyes and stared delightfully at Nasem.

"... Bota." Botamon cooed.

Nasem nodded and carried Botamon towards the Main Cabin...

* * *

Nasem opened the door to the Main Cabin and stepped in. Sinzo glanced up at Nasem and saw him carrying Botamon. Kale turned his head and also saw Nasem carrying Botamon. Demi Veemon smiled.

"Hey! Now Kale isn't the only one with a soul-warrior copedam!" He exclaimed.

Nasem took a seat, close by his fellow chosen.

"Are you sure he's your soul-warrior copedam?" Sinzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nasem nodded, "Yes, I am sure. Believe me, I've tried it with many other digi-eggs and only this little guy reacted to me."

Sinzo sighed, "We don't know if the other two DigiDestined have got their soul-warrior copedam. For all we know, they might have came here before us and got their soul-warrior copedam before us... This leaves only me..." He paused.

"You'll get your soul-warrior copedam, sooner or later." Kale assured.

Sinzo nodded, "This is a test from Allah and I'll be patient until I unite with my soul-warrior copedam." He decided.

"What religion are you in?" Kale asked.

"Islam. Both me and Nasem are Muslims." Sinzo replied.

"I guess I'm the only Buddhist then." Kale shrugged.

'Buddhist... Interesting. I wonder if the fourth is Christian and the fifth is a Jew.' Nasem thought.

Sinzo kept silent upon the revelation Kale told them. Now Sinzo and Nasem understood why Kale wore only white robes to cover his body; his bald hair and his shoeless feet.

"Who is the little guy?" Sinzo asked, looking at Botamon sleeping in Nasem's open hands.

"His name is Botamon." Demi Veemon replied.

Nasem blinked, "How did you know that?"

Demi Veemon shrugged, "I don't know. I just know it."

'What kind of an answer is that?' Nasem thought, chuckling.

"... Shouldn't we be talking about a battle plan against this Ice Devimon?" Kale asked.

"We will, but there are a few things I want to clear up first. How do you know English Kale?" Sinzo asked.

Kale shrugged, "I took it as part of voluntary study back in Tibet."

"I see. No need to ask you Nasem... I do need to ask you. Algeria has Arabic and French as its main languages. How do you know English?" Sinzo asked.

"An Egyptian Tutor back in Algeria has been teaching me English for the last few years now." Nasem replied.

"O.K. Now for the step before battle. I'm sure there'll be more DigiDestined in the future, so let's just chose a title for our team before others show up... You know, to tell who's who." Sinzo explained.

"What about the other two DigiDestined?" Demi Veemon asked.

"Once we meet them face-to-face, they'll automatically join the team... What about Prime Team? Being the first and all?" Sinzo asked.

"I don't have any problems with it. I'll accept it." Kale nodded

"I'll go with it." Nasem decided.

"I don't know if my opinion is of any importance, but it seems like a good idea." Demi Veemon voiced.

Sinzo smiled, "Of course your opinion is of importance. You are Kale's soul-warrior copedam after all, which automatically makes you part of Prime Team."

"Excuse Botamon, but he won't be able to voice his opinion for now. Botamon can only say his name and nothing else." Nasem excused.

"I see. Prime Team it is. Now for nicknames. Each one of us needs nicknames so the villains won't know our true identity. Only our codelimin allies; ourselves and our soul-warrior copedam would know them. I'll go first and I chose the nickname of 'Outlaw'. The Outlaw of Prime Team." Sinzo grinned.

Kale and Nasem glanced at each other, then at Sinzo.

"'Outlaw'? Why such a name?" Nasem asked.

"I have my reasons." Sinzo replied.

Kale kneeled over to Nasem's ear.

"Did you notice he's also acting like our leader?" He asked, whispering.

Nasem chuckled and nodded. Kale nodded and moved away.

"Fine! If neither of you want me to be leader, I won't be leader! Besides, why should the wielder of the Univice of Magic be the leader? The Univice of Goodness or the Univice of Myths can lead... And in all honesty, I hate my univice!" Sinzo yelled, standing up on his feet.

His yell wakened little Botamon. His eyes were wide and frightened from the sight of Sinzo. Nasem moaned.

"... It's O.K. Botamon. He won't hurt any of us." Nasem whispered.

Botamon looked at Nasem and started cooing again. He closed his eyes and cuddled up in Nasem's open hands again.

"Why's that?" Demi Veemon asked.

"The Univice of Goodness; the Univice of Myths and the Univice of Tranquility are all fine, but the Univice of Magic..." Sinzo moaned, sitting down in his seat.

Nasem nodded, understanding what dilemma his fellow chosen was in.

"In Islam, Magic is forbidden. For many good reasons also. For one thing, it tricks the one who watches the magic and for another the Magician would be like defying Allah with his magic. I think." Nasem explained.

Sinzo nodded, "Thank you."

"But you forgot to mention the Univice of Mulige." Kale reminded.

"I don't even know what Mulige means." Sinzo replied.

"It's not part of a language any of us know. Maybe it's... Demi Veemon, what's the name for codelimin language?" Nasem asked.

Demi Veemon rubbed his chin, "... I think its 'Colisa'."

"Thank you. Maybe Mulige is a Colisa word." Nasem finished.

"We'll have to ask other experienced codelimin about this." Kale sighed, lowering his head.

"Is it easy to walk barefoot everywhere you go?" Sinzo asked.

Kale looked up, "Once you get used to it, yes. It's hard at first, but the experience is exciting. A down point is that you need to be careful on what you step, to make sure you don't step into some animal drippings or sharp stuff like glass. The other down point is that your feet get dirty from it."

"Logical enough." Sinzo muttered.

"My Univice is the Univice of Myths, correct?" Nasem asked.

"Yeah." Kale replied.

"Maybe my name can somewhat be close or in relation with myths. How about... Mystery?" Nasem asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's more appealing than 'Outlaw' in my opinion." Demi Veemon replied.

"I think your nickname would suit you well." Kale agreed.

"It's your nickname." Sinzo shrugged.

"Umm... Would you guys mind if I came up with a nickname later on?" Kale asked.

"Fine with me." Sinzo replied.

"I don't mind." Nasem agreed.

"Now since I and Nasem have nicknames, we'll address ourselves only around villains and their minions as that." Sinzo informed.

"But the Univice of Myths is going to be hard. Usually, back at home, myths is something that is only a tale; something that would never become true and was never true. That's different from legend... It's going to be hard for me to activate this univice for evolution." Nasem sighed.

"Maybe you're thinking of myths in the wrong way." Demi Veemon suggested.

"Or maybe in the right way... It's true purpose might have something to do with you and/or what we're going through now. Myths is something special, even though it never becomes true." Kale explained.

"Something special?" Nasem muttered.

At that moment, Kale's univice glowed blue. Everyone in the cabin noticed and even Botamon was awakened from the glowing.

"Bota." Botamon smiled, staring at the blue glow.

The blue light enveloped Demi Veemon and he turned transparent. He was barely seen by those in the cabin.

"DEMI VEEMON SHINKA!"  
"VICTOMON!"

The blue light faded away and Demi Veemon was seen once again. However, he wasn't Demi Veemon anymore.

"Who?" Kale asked, whispering.

The Univice of Goodness kept its blue glow and a 3D hologram, floating inches over the monitor of the Univice of Goodness, showed the new copedam, spinning sideways. The voice was Kale's voice, coming from his univice.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Victomon  
_Rank: _Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Dragon Jerebi  
_Techniques: _**Sonic Victory; Rapid Dragon; Victory Soar; Victory Slam; Dragon Punch; Victory Spear**

Now in his juvenile form, Victomon is also known as Victmon. Victomon stands for Victory or Victorious Monster. He's one of the most admired codelimin and one of the strongest. He's Veemon's brother. Victomon was physically different from Veemon and anyone would notice the difference. Victomon's horn is a few centimeters longer and it was golden crovinze. Victomon has small golden angel wings on his back. His tail is a few inches shorter, as it's golden. Victomon's skin is golden and his belly is blue. His eyes are blue. The crest of goodness was in the V mark's previous location in blue.

_STATUS END..._

Kale's jaw dropped, "How did I do that?"

"By being a good person. Isn't that what your univice stands for?" Victomon asked, looking at his DigiDestined.

Sinzo moaned, "The Univice of Goodness is the easiest. How am I going to activate the Univice of Magic? I still hate this univice." He grumbled.

"Tell me about it. Amongst all the univices, Kale's univice is the easiest." Nasem sighed.

Sensing his DigiDestined's sadness, Botamon opened his eyes and looked up at Nasem.

"Bota?" Botamon asked.

"I'll be fine in time." Nasem replied.

"Bota..." Botamon moaned.

Nasem couldn't help but giggle. Botamon might have been still an embryo and could only say his name, but it seemed that Nasem quickly understood what he meant when he talked. Sinzo felt envious towards both Nasem and Kale: Nasem for being able to understand his codelimin, even though it was merely an embryo and only said its name and Kale for having his copedam in his juvenile form already. He hated the negative feeling and tried to shake it out of his mind, but it remained.

He decided to tell Sinzo and Kale sometime about that, but not at the moment.

"... You know, there is a place where there is only goodness and no evil resides, in any form. There is another place where there is only evil and no goodness resides in any form." Sinzo stated.

"Yeah. We see that back at home." Kale nodded.

Sinzo shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Besides, there is no such thing as Heaven or Paradise on Earth, much less Hell on Earth. No matter what people say, none can imagine Jina or Jahanam that is in store for all of us."

"Jina and Jahanam?" Kale asked.

"Arabic and Islamic terms. Literally meaning Heaven and Hell. It's true. I know what you're talking about Sinzo... Evil might be kept held at bay, but can you imagine a place with no evil; no illness; no aging; no sleep and no going to the bathroom. You could eat for years and not get fat." Nasem explained.

Sinzo grinned, "That's part of the description of Jina... Honestly, I can't imagine such things. It's impossible to grip, but it's still there."

"Yeah and we believers need to work to gain that reward." Nasem nodded.

"You two are talking Islamic stuff now, correct?" Kale asked.

"Indeed we are friend, indeed we are." Sinzo replied.

"O.K. So now we have a juvenile and still an embryo. Just how strong is this Ice Devimon?" Nasem asked.

"Check your univices." Victomon suggested.

"Who is Ice Devimon?" Sinzo asked, staring down at his univice.

The univice glowed orange and a 3D hologram appeared, inches above the monitor, spinning sideways. The voice coming from the Univice of Magic was Sinzo's.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Ice Devimon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Evil Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Frozen Claw; Tundra Freeze; Zero Freeze; Avalanche**

Ice Devimon is a close relative of Devimon and Neo Devimon. Like them, he's purely evil, with the only difference being the ability to manipulate ice to his command. He's the first villain that resides in File Island and more specifically in Infinity Mountain. Be careful from this codelimin, he might be maturity, but he's as strong as an average migration codelimin. His Zero Freeze would freeze any victim into an icicle statue. You'll sense his closeness by the temperature going down several degrees. This codelimin is ruthless and intelligent. It's best to face him with a strategy or battle plan, rather than go in blind or carelessly.

_STATUS END..._

"His 3D image is frightening enough." Kale whispered.

Botamon glanced at the image and shivered in fear. Tears formed in his eyes and he turned around, gently sobbing in Nasem's open hands.

"Oh." Nasem whispered, noticing his copedam's fear.

"He easily scares embryo and caterpillar or infant codelimin. Most juvenile would be wise enough not to face him." Victomon nodded.

"Didn't Elecmon mention that Glademon and three juvenile copedam are going to face him?" Sinzo reminded.

"Indeed. They won't stand a chance, since they're going in carelessly." Kale nodded.

"We need a good battle plan." Nasem muttered.

Sinzo sighed, "This isn't as easy as it looks. Our first villain to face and he's already hard! I'm afraid he just might be the tip of the iceberg."

"If our first enemy is this strong, then how will we face the other villains?" Kale asked.

"None of you must lose faith in yourselves." Victomon encouraged.

"Easy for you to say. You're a codelimin and we're merely humans from earth. What chance do we have?" Kale asked.

"We'll only be hampering Victomon in protecting us; helping those other codelimin and fighting Ice Devimon. One copedam just can't do it." Sinzo shook his head.

Victomon sighed and sat down, "Now you're all bringing me down!"

Silence invaded the Main Cabin, with Sinzo's and Kale's faces lowered, their eyes staring at the ground. Victomon had his claws hug his chin and be supported by his knees. Nasem gently and soothingly rubbed Botamon's fur, who was still sobbing from fear...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: DIGITAL REVELATIONS

_**Episode Done:**_ 19th of November 2006, Sunday

**Author's Notes:** Victomon and some other codelimin mentioned here is mine. I'll make a list of them and mention them in the story later on. Most codelimin appearing in this story won't be mine, either because they're part of the canon, or belong to other Digimon fans. I'll mention which codelimin isn't mine, yet is fan-made and belonging to which fan.


	4. Digital Revelations

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 4:** _Digital Revelations_

**Last time on Trail of Five: **My name is Marissa Glide. I and Serona have arrived in the Digital World, in Zeroguard Family's home. We met our soul-warrior copedam, Snow Botamon and Reremon, soon to evolve into Nyaromon and Viximon. A battle between Ice Devimon's minions and Glademon and his friends has just started, after the quick defeat of their Numemon friend and ally. Daemon had turned the captured digi-egg evil and has been informed about Spheremon; Dragomon and the DigiDestined. It was discovered that the Chibomon was indeed Kale's soul-warrior copedam. Spheremon refuses the alliance Daemon offered. Nasem meets his soul-warrior copedam and the three DigiDestined have just discovered how tough Ice Devimon is.

"_CRIME SLASH!_" Gangstermon yelled, starting the battle.

Glademon quickly jumped away from the attack. He went in for a slash at Gangstermon, but Gangstermon swiftly blocked it with his claws. Glademon winced and pressed his ivory sword harder on Gangstermon's claw. Gangstermon's legs were trembling. Quickly realizing that he would lose if he fell to his knees, Gangstermon backed up a step, nearing the edge of the mountain.

"_ICE CUDGEL!_" Hyogamon yelled, using his ice spear as a melee weapon.

Snow Agumon barely avoided it, stepping to the side.

"_ICE CLAW!_" Snow Agumon yelled.

Hyogamon swatted the attack away with his ice spear.

"What a lousy attack. Take this! _THROWING ICE!_" Hyogamon yelled.

"_FROZEN WIND!_" Snow Agumon yelled.

Hyogamon's attack was stopped and it fell from midair, only to shatter upon impact with ground. Hyogamon snarled. Snow Agumon smiled.

"Don't celebrate too soon. _ICE CUDGEL!_" Hyogamon yelled.

Another ice spear formed in Hyogamon's right hand. He tried to slash at Snow Agumon, but Snow Agumon was too agile and was able to avoid the cudgel's slashes.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!_" White Biyomon yelled, in his muscular voice.

The attack immediately impacted with one of the Bakemon and it was instantly deleted.

'That was easy. Better not stand down yet.' White Biyomon thought.

"_DARK CLAW!_" The entire Bakemon yelled.

White Biyomon sweat-dropped and every attack hit him. His wings were hit and injured. Unable to fly anymore, White Biyomon slumped onto the ground, onto his back. He looked up at the Bakemon gathered around him, floating in a circle around White Biyomon.

'What are they up to?' White Biyomon thought.

His head slumped back onto the ground from fatigue.

"_EVIL CHARM!_" The entire Bakemon yelled.

White Biyomon snapped his eyes open and gasped. His injures healed and his vision blurred. He closed his eyes and went unconscious. White Biyomon opened his eyes again, but they weren't green anymore. They were black. White Biyomon flapped his wings and took to the air once again.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!_" White Biyomon yelled.

The attack slammed into Kokuwamon and he fell to the ground, giving Soulmon the opportunity to attack. The Bakemon all screamed horrifically in delight.

"That's for our defeat against Candlemon!" One Bakemon exclaimed.

Noticing Kokuwamon on the ground, both Snow Agumon and Glademon backed away from their opponents and glanced at White Biyomon. Snow Agumon was in rage that White Biyomon would attack a friend, but Glademon knew better. With Glademon away from him, Gangstermon sighed and moved away from the edge of the mountain. Snow Agumon ducked under a slash from Hyogamon's cudgel.

"How dare you White Biyomon! Kokuwamon's a friend! _HAIL STORM!_" Snow Agumon yelled.

The attack hit White Biyomon and White Biyomon fell to the ground once more on his back. White Biyomon moaned. Hyogamon laughed.

"Have a dose of my _RE-INITIALIZE!_" Hyogamon yelled.

Some energy left Hyogamon and was transferred over to White Biyomon, healing him and giving him energy. With his energy back to its fullest, White Biyomon took to the sky again, higher than Snow Agumon could aim and aimed himself at Snow Agumon.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!_" White Biyomon yelled.

Snow Agumon gasped and Glademon came to his rescue, jumping at Snow Agumon and leaping away from White Biyomon's attack. Landing at a safe distance from the enemies, Glademon let go of Snow Agumon.

"Head back to Primary Village now! I'll follow with Kokuwamon." Glademon informed.

Snow Agumon huffed, "Fine! We're losing anyway."

He rushed down the mountain and Glademon rushed over to Kokuwamon, slashing Soulmon away from the little machine. Soulmon withdrew back and watched as Glademon helped Kokuwamon to his feet and the two quickly withdrew down the mountain.

"Who's number 1?" Gangstermon asked, yelling.

"That would be me." A chilling voice replied.

The temperature around Gangstermon and the other codelimin instantly dropped. Gangstermon turned around, only to meet Ice Devimon, walking down towards them. Hyogamon quickly went down on his knees. White Biyomon landed and bowed as well. Gangstermon glanced at the codelimin that were fighting with him and noticed how cruel Bakemon took advantage of White Biyomon.

'Am I doing the right thing? Would Spheremon or Gangamon accept what I'm doing? I don't think so... It's time for me to make a quick retreat... somehow.' Gangstermon thought, staring at Ice Devimon.

"You Bakemon have done well with enchanting a spell on White Biyomon. Now the good codelimin are one codelimin down. There's no chance they'll defeat me." Ice Devimon declared.

Goblimon walked up the mountain and bowed next to Hyogamon.

"Master Ice Devimon, I've seen three DigiDestined land in Primary Village. They've found two soul-warrior copedam." Goblimon reported.

"DigiDestined? Here?" Ice Devimon asked.

Surprisingly he laughed.

"Once those pests know my power, they'll literally shiver in fear." Ice Devimon cracked, laughing even harder.

Goblimon and Hyogamon joined him, along with White Biyomon. Bakemon and Soulmon remained silent, while Gangstermon took the chance and silently withdrew, going down the mountain. It wasn't unnoticed though, as Ice Devimon saw Gangstermon withdrawing from the corner of his eye.

'The more the merrier.' Ice Devimon thought.

"As an award, have some of my energy Goblimon. _TUNDRA FREEZE!_" Ice Devimon yelled.

Swirling snow left Ice Devimon and swirled around Goblimon, giving him energy. Goblimon got back onto his feet and glowed black, absorbing the snow. Ice Devimon winced at his low energy, but he knew it was worth it. Gaining such information like the DigiDestined being on File Island, was rewarding and alarming enough for a reward, even if it meant that Ice Devimon would be temporarily weak to the degree of any average maturity.

Even Glademon would be able to defeat him now.

"GOBLIMON SHINKA!"

Botamon eventually calmed down and Nasem stood up, catching Sinzo's; Kale's and Victomon's attentions.

"What?" Sinzo asked.

Nasem shrugged, "I need to feed Botamon something."

Kale chuckled, "Of course. We'll wait here and figure something out."

Nasem nodded and left the Main Cabin with Botamon in his open hands. Nasem walked into the village, careful not to step on any new digi-eggs and careful not to step on any young codelimin. Elecmon; Actomon and Tsunomon all sighted him leaving the Main Cabin, but only Actomon approached him. Elecmon and Tsunomon carried on with their duties, though with their ears perked to hear what Nasem had to say.

Nasem noticed Actomon approaching him and that Selfmon was nowhere in sight. Nasem stopped and Actomon stopped.

"I see you found your soul-warrior copedam." Actomon noted, noticing the sleeping Botamon in Nasem's open hands.

"Yes." Nasem smiled, glancing down at Botamon.

"... Have you and your fellow chosen reached any ideas to defeat Ice Devimon?" Actomon asked.

Nasem sighed, "No. We found out how strong he was and we lost confidence in ourselves. There's also the possibility that Ice Devimon is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Lost confidence in yourselves? What are you talking about? Ice Devimon is the tip of the iceberg. If you DigiDestined defeat him, then you all would be worthy in defeating the remaining villains." Actomon stated.

Nasem shook his head, "Kale and Sinzo are still in there with Victomon... Demi Veemon evolved into Victomon. I just came out to feed Botamon. Do you have any ideas were there's... umm... maybe some milk bottles?"

"You'll have to ask Elecmon on that. How old are you?" Actomon asked.

"... 17-years-old, back on Earth that is. Why?" Nasem asked

"Just that I know that humans age through years that pass, different from codelimin." Actomon replied.

Nasem raised an eyebrow, "Codelimin age?" He asked.

Actomon nodded, "Through evolution to higher forms."

"... I see. Well, you'll be the first to know this. You see, Sinzo came up with the idea of naming DigiDestined teams, since we might not be the only ones, but we are the first. He suggested the name 'Prime Team' and I; Kale and Victomon all accepted it. Next, we came up with nicknames so that the villains won't know our real birth names. When the villains are around, we'll address each other in our nicknames.

"Friendly codelimin, like yourself Actomon, are allowed to address us either way, but be sure to address us by our nicknames when the villains are around. I chose the nickname of Mystery, since it has something to do with Myths and Sinzo chose Outlaw. Kale refused to choose a nickname, at least for now." Nasem explained

"Outlaw and Mystery... Quite... suitable and reasonable I have to say. It's unfortunate that none of you came up with an idea." Actomon sighed.

Nasem agreed.

"Elecmon! Where is there milk?" Nasem asked, yelling.

Elecmon winced, but fortunately the sleeping young codelimin didn't wake up.

"Selfmon probably knows where it is. I do know where it is, but I'm too busy now... There's a chore that I usually do, since you all must be hungry. Would you mind of catching some fish in the nearby river? Actomon is allowed to accompany you. You can keep Botamon here." Elecmon explained.

"Where's Selfmon?" Actomon asked.

"Right here, and with some useful backup." Selfmon replied, at the entrance of the village.

Elecmon and Tsunomon turned to their heads towards Selfmon and noticed Candlemon with him.

"Who's that candle with him?" Nasem asked, whispering.

"Funny you should ask that way. That is Candlemon. He'll be useful aid against Ice Devimon, with his attribute being part fire." Actomon replied.

"Selfmon, good job. Do you know where the milk bottles are? Nasem wants to feed his soul-warrior copedam." Elecmon informed.

Selfmon blinked, "Nasem got his soul-warrior copedam?"

Selfmon rushed over to Nasem and Actomon, with Candlemon behind him. Selfmon and Candlemon noticed Botamon in Nasem's hands.

"Very common." Candlemon remarked.

"Uh... Did you tell him Selfmon?" Nasem asked.

"Yes. Candlemon knows about you; Sinzo and Kale and of the three of you being part of the five DigiDestined." Selfmon replied.

"By the way, Nasem just informed me that Demi Veemon is now Victomon." Actomon informed.

"Excellent!" Selfmon exclaimed.

"... I would like to feed Botamon, if you may." Nasem requested.

Selfmon chuckled, "Of course. I'm surprised you didn't see the milk bottles in the Main Cabin. No matter. I'll go get a few." He muttered, rushing towards the Main Cabin.

Nasem noticed that Candlemon wasn't very delighted or interested with the DigiDestined being around, much less meeting one of them. He could understand, since he was a teenager and not an adult.

"Help!" A voice yelled.

Elecmon and Tsunomon stopped their work and glanced at where the voice came from. Nasem; Candlemon and Actomon also glanced at the codelimin.

"Snow Agumon!" Elecmon gasped, rushing towards the codelimin

Candlemon recognized his friend and floated over to him. Nasem and Actomon just watched, waiting for Selfmon to return. Both Actomon and Nasem remembered that Snow Agumon was one of the codelimin heading to battle Ice Devimon. It seemed that things weren't good, maybe turning towards the worse. A few moments later and Selfmon returned with three milk bottles. Actomon took two for Nasem and Nasem carefully held the third, while carrying Botamon in another hand.

Selfmon noticed Snow Agumon and rushed over to them.

"And now to catch some fish." Actomon stated.

"I think you'll have to catch them on your own. I'm sorry, but I'll be feeding Botamon. I don't understand why I have three milk bottles." Nasem remarked.

Actomon chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough. I know where the river Elecmon mentioned is. Follow me."

Actomon took the lead and Nasem followed him, carrying Botamon and the three departed Primary Village...

"Let's just admit it; we're lost." Serona confessed.

For hours, Serona and Marissa have been walking around the home. They had found a trash can and dumped the trash they had into it. Heading back, they got lost. Nyaromon was now in Marissa's hands, as was Viximon in Serona's hands. Tired from all the walking, Marissa stopped and sat down on ground, leaning her back towards the wall, with Nyaromon still in her hands. Serona still had her food bag. Serona took a seat beside Marissa.

"... If you think about it, this is like a haunted house." Marissa muttered.

"... You know my name, but I'll say it anyway. I'm Serona Whisper from Ivory Coast. I'm Christian Protestant and I'm six-years-old." Serona informed.

Marissa sweat-dropped, "Marissa Glide from Canada. I'm Sunni Muslim and I'm seventeen-years-old."

"That's done with." Serona whispered.

"I'll be straight with you Serona; I didn't expect you to be black. I know you were young and from Africa, but you being black didn't cross my mind." Marissa explained.

Serona shrugged, "I can understand that. It happens. Don't worry about it Marissa."

Realizing it too late, the Univice of Mulige and the Univice of Tranquility glowed in their respective colors of blue and yellow. Nyaromon jumped out of Marissa's hands, as did Viximon.

'They are unconsciously unlocking the powers from their univices.' Viximon thought.

Nyaromon turned transparent blue and Viximon turned transparent yellow.

"NYAROMON SHINKA!"  
"INNOMON!"

"VIXIMON SHINKA!"  
"RENAMON!"

Nyaromon and Viximon became visible but with obvious differences. With Innomon flapping her wings in front of Marissa and Renamon standing up straight in front of Serona, they got their DigiDestined's attention.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"What happened to Viximon and Nyaromon?" Serona asked

"I'm Renamon now Serona. This is my juvenile form. I'm the evolved form of Viximon." Renamon explained.

"I'm Innomon Marissa. I'm the evolved form of Nyaromon. Check your univices for information on us." Innomon added.

"What?" Marissa repeated.

The Univice of Mulige glowed blue and a 3D hologram of Innomon appeared floating a few inches above the monitor, floating sideways. The voice from the Univice of Mulige was Marissa's. The Univice of Tranquility glowed yellow and a 3D hologram of Renamon appeared floating a few inches above the monitor, floating sideways. The voice from the Univice of Tranquility was Serona's. Marissa and Serona glanced at their univices.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Innomon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Mammal Jerebi  
_Techniques:_** Sonic Bubble** and** Ear Pulse**

The evolved form of Nyaromon. Innomon stands for Innocent Monster. She is a close cousin of Patamon and resembles him to a great degree. Where Patamon is male, Innomon is female. She is more preserving now and thinks things through before acting on them. However, Innomon is extremely shy with strangers and new acquaintances. Don't be surprised when she's silent with new strangers. She's the same form of Patamon, with the differences being in gender -as mentioned before- and in color, with a few other stuff. Her upper body is white, while her lower body is green. Her ears are white in color. Her eyes are green.

_Name:_ Renamon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Animal Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Diamond Storm; Rapid Kick; Power Paw; Flying Kick**

The evolved form of Viximon. Like Reremon, Renamon stands for Renard Monster. She is destined to have an adventurous and dangerous future. Being partnered with Serona won't be the end. Renamon has skills of teleportation and cloaking, but she has yet to train in them to perfect them. Renamon is quieter than Innomon and she basically listens and observes, rather than participate. The known yellow Renamon isn't the only Renamon, as there are other Renamon with different colors, but this partnered yellow Renamon would stand above them all.

_STATUS END..._

"O.K. How did that happen?" Marissa asked.

Serona listened to her univice and didn't hear Marissa. She was now more curious about Renamon than ever.

"You're beautiful." Serona whispered.

Renamon blushed, "Thanks."

"Do you know how to cloak or teleport now?" Serona asked.

Renamon shook her head, "I just know that I can do them. How to do them? I don't know."

"Well, I must admit that you are cute Innomon." Marissa whispered.

Innomon lowered herself onto Marissa's legs.

"Thanks. Do you think I can rest on your head?" Innomon asked.

Marissa touched her bun, "What? No way! You'll miss up my bun!"

"As you like." Innomon moaned.

"Master Murmuxmon had told us to locate the DigiDestined. We must be careful and finish them off before the other three humans unite with the two ones here." A voice whispered down the halls.

Innomon instantly flapped her wings up and Marissa hastily stood up straight on her feet. She helped Serona up. Renamon turned her head towards the direction the voice was coming and sniffed. She paled.

"Raremon." She whispered.

"Oh no. We need to leave now." Innomon whispered.

"I don't like this. I'm with you Innomon." Marissa whispered.

Renamon sniffed again. She turned her head towards the wall Serona and Marissa were leaning on. She walked to it and put her open paws onto the wall.

"What is it Renamon?" Serona asked, whispering.

"There's something behind this wall. What you call a secret passageway is somewhere on this wall." Renamon whispered.

"Better than running." Marissa whispered.

"Help me out please. We need to find it quickly." Renamon whispered.

Serona; Innomon and Marissa joined Renamon in touching the wall carefully and all around it, trying to locate some key to open the secret door Renamon mentioned.

"With Gigadramon outside, the DigiDestined won't survive, even if they pass us and are able to leave this Zeroguard Castle." Another voice whispered down the halls.

Renamon turned her heads towards the direction of the voice once more and sniffed. She shivered her eyes wide.

"Phelesmon." Renamon whispered.

"This isn't good. This isn't good." Innomon repeated.

"Today just isn't our day." Marissa whispered.

"This is no use. _SONIC BUBBLE!_" Innomon yelled in frustration.

She had no aim, but her attack collided with someplace on the surface of the wall and a door was lifted upwards, soundless. Marissa; Serona and Renamon all stopped searching and glanced inside the room. Marissa glanced in awe at Innomon and Innomon herself was surprised.

"I... That wasn't my intention." Innomon whispered.

"It's the secret door. Let's discuss this later." Renamon whispered, rushing into the dark room.

Serona followed her soul-warrior copedam and Marissa was next, with Innomon going in last, flapping her wings. Soundlessly, the door lowered itself, trapping the two DigiDestined and their soul-warrior copedam inside. They all remained motionless and quiet. Outside, footsteps were heard with some voices.

"I'm sure the voice came from somewhere near here." A demonic voice stated.

'Phelesmon.' Renamon thought.

"It's best we keep looking lieutenant." Another voice advised.

"I guess it's the best choice at the moment." Phelesmon's voice agreed.

The footsteps walked away and soon enough were out of hearing. It was safe at the moment for Marissa; Serona; Innomon and Renamon. It was a dark room and the four remained motionless, without any sight, even though their eyes were opened. It was too dark to see anything and their eyesight was useless in such darkness.

"Nobody move. There most be a switch somewhere. I'll look for it." Renamon's voice informed.

Renamon's gentle and careful footsteps moved around the room. Serona; Marissa and Innomon silently listened to her moves. Innomon quietly flapped her wings. It took a few moments, but Renamon eventually found a switch.

"Found it hopefully." Renamon's voice muttered.

She switched the switch and lights blazed on in the room. The four of them glanced around them and saw a windowless room with no door. The ground was the same as the rest of the castle, as was the walls and ceiling. Serona walked over to Marissa and Innomon went over to her DigiDestined. Renamon continued on searching the room for anything else.

"What... umm... codelimin were those that we heard?" Serona asked gently.

"Raremon and Phelesmon. Check your univice for information on them." Innomon whispered.

Like before, 3D holograms of Raremon and Phelesmon appeared floating, inches above the univices' monitor. For Serona, it was Raremon, while for Marissa, it was Phelesmon. Upon the sight of the two codelimin, Serona involuntarily hurled in her throat, quickly moving away. She dropped the food bag near Marissa and Innomon.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Raremon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Acid Sludge; Breath of Decay; Buffalo Breath; Stinking Gas**

Raremon's stink scent can be sensed by strong smell senses from yards away. This codelimin is slow and is literally made of stinking; rotten garbage. Its Breath of Decay would make any creature hurl, with it being worse than a skunk's smell when it protects itself. This codelimin might be slow, be he's a fast swimmer, considering that his body weight is light in water. Raremon stands for Rare Monster. Unlike his name, Raremon isn't rare.

_Name:_ Phelesmon  
_Rank:_ Migration  
_Attribute:_ Demon Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Demon's Shout** and **Black Statue**

The only lieutenant that Murmuxmon has. His natural evolved form is Murmuxmon, which is his general. Unlike Murmuxmon, Phelesmon is more of a field commander than a strategist and that's why Murmuxmon gives Phelesmon the mission of locating enemies; scouting and other missions. Sometimes even in leading battles. His Demon's Shout would blow any codelimin miles away and his Black Statue would first hypnotize any creature, before turning them into literally black statues. Phelesmon has a quite unique collection of black statues.

_STATUS END..._

Once the analyzing was completed, Serona returned in relief. One glance at Serona and Marissa instantly knew that Serona had vomited and preferred not to know where.

"Feeling better?" Innomon asked.

Serona nodded.

"What are you looking for Renamon?" Serona asked, turning to her automotive copedam.

"Something of use. This room's purpose can't only be for hiding; that's illogical. I'm sure this room has another purpose, a purpose which is why it was hidden in such a way in the first place." Renamon replied, continuing her search.

"May I help?" Innomon asked.

Renamon shrugged, "You're welcome to help."

Innomon flapped her wings around, trying to search for something useful as Renamon put it. Serona and Marissa just watched their copedam searching.

"Raremon mentioned something about other humans." Marissa muttered.

Serona glanced at her friend and companion.

"It would be nice to see other humans." Serona nodded.

"Found something!" Renamon yelled.

Serona and Marissa turned to Renamon. Renamon flipped another switch, but this one was colorful. The affect wasn't expected. Two bright circles lit up in the center of the room, beside each other. One was yellow light and the other was blue light. Noticing the circles on the ground, Renamon and Serona approached the yellow circle, while Innomon and Marissa approached the blue one.

Serona and Renamon were the first to reach their yellow circle and once both stepped into it, both vanished in a double beam of yellow light. Marissa temporarily stopped by the site. She immediately realized that it was some sort of teleportation device. Silently, Innomon and Marissa agreed together in unison and went into the blue circle. Like Serona and Renamon, both Marissa and Innomon vanished from sight, in a double beam of blue light...

The river gently roaring was first heard before sighted, before Nasem and Actomon arrived at the destination. Actomon walked towards the river and Nasem went over to a walk and sat down. Actomon put down the milk bottles he was carrying next to Nasem. Actomon went on with fishing.

"You know, we can also grab some fruits. Glademon had shown me plants and trees where they have fruit and edible roots. Of course, he also taught about the poisonous ones and to stay away from them. After we... umm... I gather some fish or after you're done feeding Botamon, maybe you'd gather some fruits yourselves... Forget about that. You won't know the difference between edible fruits and poison ones." Actomon sighed.

Nasem took a milk bottle and put it to Botamon's mouth. Feeling the nipple of the milk bottle, Botamon opened his eyes and eagerly sucked the milk in him.

"That would be nice. We'd have variety then and won't only have the choice of fish." Nasem nodded, feeding Botamon.

"_PAIN CLAW!_" Actomon yelled.

Nasem glanced at Actomon and saw a large fish flying out of the river, onto the bank, next to Actomon. Nasem shrugged and went back to feeding Botamon. Soon enough, Botamon finished his first milk bottle. At first Nasem tried to remove the nipple from Botamon's mouth, but Botamon had a firm grip on it with his mouth. Nasem sweat-dropped at the site. He knew he could easily remove the bottle from Botamon's mouth, but it might cause Botamon to cry.

It seemed Botamon was still hungry, or he liked the feeling of the nipple in his mouth. With some force, Nasem pulled the nipple out of Botamon's mouth with a pop. Surprised, Botamon kept his mouth opened for a few more seconds. He eventually closed it and just stared at Nasem. A few milk drops stained Botamon's black fur, near his mouth.

"Bota." Botamon requested.

Nasem nodded and got another bottle, putting the nipple to Botamon's mouth. Once again, Botamon started sucking onto the bottle. Nasem knew that he would have to force the nipple out of Botamon's mouth once Botamon was done.

"Where is the milk gotten from?" Nasem asked.

Actomon shrugged, "I have no clue. Back in Digit Island, Glademon was the one to get them for Primary Village there. I think Elecmon knows how also, from Glademon. With Elecmon gone, Tsunomon takes care of the young codelimin."

"I guess I'll have to ask Elecmon then." Nasem shrugged.

Quicker than the first, Botamon finished the second milk bottle in record time. Nasem did have to force the nipple out of Botamon's mouth, but like before, Botamon didn't cry. He just stared at Nasem in request for more milk.

"This really is a cute photo." Nasem whispered.

The Univice of Myths glowed dark green and a 3D hologram of a camera appeared above the univice. With a flash, it took a photo. Nasem was startled from the sudden flash and the sudden revelation. He now knew of an extra ability that the univice was capable of: Photography. He knew for sure that the other univices were capable of it as well. He knew the univice took a photo of him feeding Botamon. Nasem glanced at Actomon.

"_PAIN CLAW!_" Actomon yelled.

"Flash." Nasem whispered.

Swiftly, the Univice of Myths glowed dark green and a 3D hologram of a camera appeared. With a flash, it took a photo. The flash got Actomon's attention and Actomon turned towards Nasem, who was busy feeding Botamon with the third and last milk bottle. Nasem knew that Actomon was staring at him, and so Nasem refused to glance up at him.

Actomon shrugged and returned to his fishing. Once Botamon was finished with his third milk bottle, Botamon let go of the nipple and burped. Nasem sweat-dropped, but was glad he didn't have to force the nipple out of Botamon's mouth. A flash of red light caught Nasem attention and he saw Actomon shrinking just in time to a lower form. Most likely his caterpillar or infant form.

"Analyze." Nasem whispered.

The Univice of Myths glowed dark green and a 3D hologram of the small codelimin appeared a few inches above the monitor, spinning sideways. The voice from the univice was Nasem's voice. He was too used to it now that it didn't surprise him.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Stamon  
_Rank:_ Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Micro Jerebi  
_Technique:_ **Bubble Blow**

Stamon is the caterpillar form of Actomon. He's also the evolved form of Sayamon: Actomon's embryo form. Stamon looked very similar to Sayamon, but with obvious differences. Stamon's personality is the same as Actomon's. Stamon has cat-like ears on his head, colored like a lion's. He has a tail like a lion's behind him, but small and suitable for his size. Stamon is short for Stamen Monster.

_STATUS END..._

"What happened?" Nasem asked.

"I used up too much energy on catching fish for all of us, that I devolved. It's common and normal for a codelimin." Stamon replied.

The Univice of Myths glowed dark green. Botamon glowed dark green with the univice. Nasem and Stamon noticed. Nasem gently, but quickly, put Botamon onto the ground. Dark green light completely enveloped Botamon, with the light too intense to actually see Botamon.

"BOTAMON SHINKA!"  
"KOROMON!"

The dark green glow from the univice faded, as did the dark green light covering Botamon. In his place was a pink larger copedam with thin, but long ears. Koromon stared up at Nasem silently.

"Analyze." Nasem whispered.

The Univice of Myths glowed dark green and a 3D hologram of Koromon appeared a few inches above the monitor, spinning sideways. The voice coming from the univice was Nasem's voice.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Koromon  
_Rank:_ Caterpillar or Infant  
_Attribute:_ Micro Jerebi  
_Technique:_** Bubble Blow**

Koromon is the evolved form of Botamon. Koromon stands for Korogaru Monster, with korogaru meaning: to roll about. Now in his infant form, Koromon is more social and can speak normally. Like most embryo and infant codelimin, Koromon's attack is the famous and sometimes ticklish 'Bubble Blow'. Botamon are usually quick to evolve to Koromon, if given true care and lots of food. Botamon usually evolve naturally, without the help of any device, to Koromon. Koromon's courage is known throughout the Digital World, even if the odds were against him. This Koromon is no different, but is different being Nasem's soul-warrior copedam.

_STATUS END..._

Nasem stared in return at Koromon.

"Is it true that you can speak normally now?" Nasem asked.

Koromon smiled with his toothy lips.

"I can. Thanks for taking care of me Nasem. I know I'm you soul-warrior copedam from since I was in my digi-egg. That was why I shivered when you approached me. I could sense your closeness and wanted to be close as possible to you." He explained.

Nasem smiled, "I see that you can speak normally. We're going to be great."

"For sure." Koromon agreed.

The sound of something tearing and sound of chewing and swallowing were heard. Stamon gasped and crawled around to look at his fish. Nasem and Koromon also followed Stamon's stare. Both gasped.

"Snimon! Stay away from that fish!" Stamon yelled, crawling toward Snimon.

Snimon looked up from his food and snarled at Stamon. Stamon growled and Nasem winced when he heard the growl. The growl sounded like a lion's growl. Hearing the growl, Snimon stopped eating and turned to face Stamon. Stamon bounced at Snimon.

"Analyze." Nasem whispered, watching.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Snimon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute: _Insectoid Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Twin Sickles; Ultimate Twin Sickles; Slamming Attack**

Snimon is a large praying mantis. Using his scythe arms, he releases his Twin Sickles attack. Even though jerebi, Snimon are known to willingly join the force of evil. However, this Snimon is just a wild hungry Snimon. Their scythes are excellent cutting utensils.

_STATUS END..._

"Hungry? Right! You don't have any manners! _BUBBLE BLOW!_" Stamon yelled.

The bubbles did nothing to harm Snimon. Once close enough, Snimon just swatted Stamon away with his scythe, sending Stamon flying into the trees. Not noticing Koromon, Snimon continued on with his food, like he wasn't interrupted.

"Want to deal with him while I check on Stamon?" Nasem asked, whispering.

"Sure do." Koromon replied, whispering.

"Go for it then, but don't get yourself deleted." Nasem advised.

"Not when you're around I won't." Koromon stated.

Nasem nodded and went towards where he thought Stamon had fell. Koromon bounced towards Snimon.

"_BUBBLE BLOW!_" Koromon yelled...

Nasem rushed into the trees and looked around between them. It wasn't easy with slippers. He heard a slight moan and approached the voice. Stamon opened his eyes, only to be met with Nasem's eyes. Stamon was on his back and badly hurt.

'Flash.' Nasem thought.

The Univice of Myths quickly snapped a photo. Stamon growled upon noticing it. Nasem stepped back in fright from the 'lion's' growl.

"Help." Stamon whispered.

Nasem walked back and stopped over Stamon. Nasem knelt down.

"I don't know how." Nasem replied.

Stamon moaned.

"Nasem!" A voice yelled.

Nasem looked behind him, in the direction of the river.

"Koromon." Nasem whispered.

"Go... Koromon needs your help. I'll be fine." Stamon whispered.

Nasem narrowed his eyes and looked back at Stamon. Stamon gasped upon noticing Nasem's face.

'I wonder.' He thought.

In response, his Univice of Myths glowed black. Nasem blinked in confusion.

'Not what I had in mind, but this is a univice after all.' He thought.

Surprised, Stamon was enveloped by black light, too dense to see Stamon through. Nasem quickly backed away.

"This is incredible!" Stamon yelled.

"STAMON BLINK SHINKA!"

The light remained and grew larger, into the familiar form of Actomon, but it didn't stop there. The light remained and once more Actomon grew larger.

"... LEOMON!

The black light faded away, with the noble Leomon appearing. Nasem smiled.

"I knew it!" He yelled.

Leomon narrowed an eye at Nasem, but quickly shook his head.

"You help your soul-warrior copedam and I'll deal with Snimon." Leomon informed.

"Don't delete him; he isn't evil in nature." Nasem requested.

"I'll see what I can do." Leomon nodded.

Leomon rushed out of the forest.

"Analyze." Nasem whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Leomon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Animal Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Fist of the Beast King; Beast Sword; Smashing Kick**

Leomon is the natural evolved form of Actomon. Leomon stands for Leo Monster, with Leo Greek for lion. Leomon is to become a powerful protector of the Digital World in the future, not to mention a skilled veteran. Leomon has two evolutionary lines, which Leomon would eventually access. Even though Leomon isn't Nasem's soul-warrior copedam, the univice have such capabilities of evolving friendly and/or allied codelimin to their higher forms. Thanks to Nasem's wonder and inquiry, Actomon has achieved his long suited evolved form. Thanks to the univice even when deleted and reformed, Leomon won't forget his past life memories.

_STATUS END..._

"I thought so, but why did it glow black?" Nasem asked, scratching his head.

He shrugged and rushed off after Leomon...

Even wearing slippers, Nasem was able to catch up with Leomon and both reached the river together. They rushed out of the forest, only to behold a dreadful site before them. Snimon was holding Koromon under its right foot. Koromon's face was nearly crushed and in the dirt. Snimon hadn't sighted Leomon and Nasem yet.

"Nasem!" Koromon yelled.

Nasem and Leomon kept quiet.

"Any ideas?" Leomon asked, whispering.

"Kick Snimon off of Koromon and I'll take him away." Nasem replied.

"Could of thought of it myself." Leomon muttered.

Leomon rushed at Snimon. The agile and quick steps startled Snimon.

"_SMASHING KICK!_" Leomon yelled.

Snimon was quickly off and away from Koromon. Leomon chased after him, giving Nasem enough time and distraction to retrieve Koromon. Nasem quickly went in, grabbed Koromon and stopped behind Leomon. Koromon glanced up at Nasem.

"I knew you would come back for me." Koromon whispered.

"Sure I would come Koromon." Nasem smiled.

"_SLAMMING ATTACK!_" Snimon yelled.

Nasem and Koromon glanced ahead at Leomon and Snimon. They were in time to see Snimon slamming into Leomon, sending him back a few yards. Carrying Koromon, Nasem had to move away from Leomon's path. Leomon gasped from the sudden impact and was slightly disoriented for a moment, with the impact colliding with his chest. Snimon flew into the sky, preparing himself for an attack.

"_TWIN SICKLES!_" Snimon yelled.

Snimon released two light purple energy scythes towards Leomon. Leomon quickly recovered and jumped away from the attack. The attack collided with the ground in an explosion. Dirt and dust was thrown all over the area, blinding Leomon; Nasem and Koromon temporarily. Leomon covered his eyes, closing them and putting on of his arm over them, with his head lowered. Nasem did the same, while holding Koromon in one hand.

Koromon covered his eyes with his ears.

"_TWIN SICKLES!_" Snimon's voice yelled.

Nasem heard Leomon growl.

'Allah.' Nasem thought.

The Univice of Myths reacted and glowed dark green. Koromon was enveloped with dark green light and he jumped out of Nasem's hand. The light was obvious from the sky and ground. Through the dark green light, the dirt and dust settled quicker and the attack from Snimon was seen. Beneath the dense light, Koromon turned transparent dark green. Leomon and Nasem quickly jumped away from the attack. The attack collided with the glowing Koromon and exploded.

Leomon gasped at the site. However, Nasem was unfazed. He knew Koromon was fine, protected by the dark green light covering him. The dust settled down quickly to reveal that Koromon was still there.

"KOROMON SHINKA!"  
"FLAMON!"

"Analyze." Nasem muttered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Flamon  
_Rank:_ Juvenile  
_Attribute:_ Beast Jerebi  
_Technique:_ **Baby Salamander**

Flamon is one of many evolved forms of Koromon. Now Flamon, a certain mono evolution line has been set. Flamon is short for Flame Monster or Flare Monster. Wielding the element of fire, Flamon is only slightly skilled in fire techniques. However, his coming forms would prove more skilled. Thanks to Nasem, the ancient codelimin of fire has returned, only to be partnered with Nasem.

_STATUS END..._

"Oh of the Quadrant Cores." Leomon whispered. "Flamon is the ancient fire codelimin? This I'll have to see to believe."

Flamon glared at Snimon, "It's me alright Leomon and for your knowledge, I do remember the First Darkness War. Evolving into Flamon reminded me."

"You had a previous life before now?" Nasem asked.

Flamon nodded, "I did. I was deleted though and my data was able to escape, before being absorbed. I was reformatted. Thanks to you, I've returned, to stick to your side in this time of need for the Digital World. What do you say we teach this codelimin a lesson Leomon?"

Leomon shook his head, "Teach it a lesson fine. But it's a wild codelimin and let's not delete it, if that's fine with you."

Flamon shrugged, "Deletion wasn't on my mind, but thanks for making that clear."

"_TWIN SICKLES!_" Snimon yelled, reminding Leomon and Flamon of him.

"_BABY SALAMANDER!_" Flamon yelled.

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!_" Leomon yelled.

Baby Salamander collided with one of the Twin Sickles and cancelled each other out in an explosion. Fist of the Beast King collided with the other one of the Twin Sickles and Fist of the Beast King won, vaporizing the second Twin Sickle. Fist of the Beast King headed up straight towards Snimon. Snimon flew to the side, avoiding the attack. The attack automatically vaporized itself.

"Time for a ground-to-air strike. What do you say Leomon?" Flamon asked.

"You're the more skilled codelimin. I understand what you mean, so let's do it." Leomon replied.

Leomon bent his knees and put his hands together, open. Flamon rushed at Leomon and jumped onto his hands. Leomon lifted Flamon up into the air and with an extra push by himself; Flamon soared into the air, turning around to face Snimon.

"_BABY SALAMANDER!_" Flamon yelled.

Flamon was too close to Snimon for Snimon to avoid the attack and the attack hit square on Snimon's chest, scorching it. Snimon howled in pain and flew away. Leomon unknotted his hands. Flamon flipped in midair and landed on the ground with his knees bent, unharmed. Nasem had an eyebrow raised. He walked over to Flamon as did Leomon.

Flamon stood up straight on his feet and turned towards Nasem. Nasem stopped in front of Flamon, while Leomon stopped nearby.

"What do you think DigiDestined?" Flamon asked.

"I might be the only DigiDestined with a skilled codelimin at my side. Well done." Nasem nodded.

"You are the only DigiDestined with a skilled codelimin. I know of the other and evolving to Flamon and sensed all five DigiDestined, including the other four copedam and I have good news and bad news." Flamon explained.

"Let's gather some more fish and some fruit before heading. Now with my Beast Sword, we can skin the fish." Leomon reminded.

"Of course, but we'll need some sort of a satchel to carry all the food. I'll handle that." Flamon informed, rushing into the forest.

Leomon glanced at the fishes he had captured.

"I'll gather some more fishes." He shrugged.

With Flamon in the forest and Leomon back at the river, fishing, Nasem returned to his seat and stared curiously at his univice.

'It glowed black with helping Leomon evolve and it glowed dark green helping Flamon evolve. I wonder...' Nasem thought, glancing up into the cloudless sky...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: TERROR AMBUSH

**_Episode Done:_** 22nd of November 2006, Wednesday

**Author's Notes:** This Flamon is different from Flamon in Digimon Frontier. Add Innomon to my fan-made codelimin and she's mine; I own her. Yep, the Leomon here is the same Leomon known in the Digimon seasons.


	5. Terror Ambush

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 5:** _Terror Ambush_

**Last time on Trail of Five:** My name is Serona Whisper. Glademon and his codelimin friends failed in defeating the minions of Ice Devimon, with losing White Biyomon to them, no thanks to Bakemon. Nasem has informed Actomon of everything the DigiDestined had discussed in the Main Cabin. I; Marissa; Innomon and Renamon all got lost in Zeroguard Castle, but we eventually found a teleportation room, escaping the castle and Raremon and Phelesmon. Nasem; Botamon and Actomon went fishing in the river near Primary Village. They were interrupted by Snimon and one event led to another, with eventually Leomon and Flamon appearing to scare off the wild Snimon.

Leomon; Flamon and Nasem all returned to Primary Village, with abundant fish and fruits. However, there were others to greet them. Leomon was carrying two leaf made satchels, as was Flamon and Nasem. The three of them were carrying them over their backs. Flamon stopped short upon noticing Glademon. Glademon stood up from where he was and stared in shock at Flamon. Speechless, Flamon continued on following Nasem.

"Enjoy fishing?" Kale asked.

"I didn't fish, but it was a worthy experience." Nasem replied.

"That's your soul-warrior copedam?" Victomon asked, pointing at Flamon.

Flamon smiled, "Greetings Victomon. I am Nasem's soul-warrior copedam. I'm now juvenile just like you and my name's Flamon, so... how are you doing?"

Victomon blinked, "Fine, I guess."

"I see you're Leomon now Leomon." Glademon nodded.

"Yes Glademon." Leomon nodded.

"Where should we put these?" Nasem asked, showing his leaf satchels.

Kale and Sinzo laughed.

"Where did you get those?" Sinzo asked, laughing.

Flamon glared, "I made them mage! What did you think we'd bring the food back in? Bones?"

Sinzo sweat-dropped, "Um... Sorry."

"Put them down now. We'll all eat." Elecmon replied.

Nasem put down his satchels; as did Flamon and Leomon. Nasem glanced around at the assembled group. They were fairly away from the sleeping young codelimin. Nasem assumed the young codelimin were sleeping, because even Tsunomon was there and there was silence all over Primary Village. The sun was setting in the horizon, slowly turning the day into night.

Before Nasem could figure out the codelimin that he didn't recognize, Flamon named them all for him.

"This is one group of codelimin, I have to say. Victomon; Elecmon; Glademon; Snow Agumon; Selfmon; Candlemon; Kokuwamon; Numemon and Tsunomon. Let's not forget about Sinzo and Kale." Flamon smiled.

The group made way for Leomon; Nasem and Flamon. As Victomon was sitting beside Kale, Flamon sat beside Nasem. Glademon; Leomon and Flamon all opened up the leaf satchels and the rest of the group, minus Nasem, all gasped at the site. There was plentiful fish, all skinned neatly, courtesy of Leomon's Beast Sword. There was also plentiful fruits and some roots. Thanks to Leomon, the fruits and roots were all edible and none were poisonous.

"I see my teaching has paid off." Glademon glancing at Leomon.

"Indeed Glademon." Leomon nodded.

They were all sitting in a large circle, with the food uncovered in the empty inner center of the circle.

"We can all enjoy eating peacefully now. The young codelimin are all sleeping." Elecmon informed.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Sinzo asked, nodding towards Nasem.

"We'll all participate in it. I also have some things to say myself." Flamon replied.

Nasem nodded, "Well, it all started..." He started.

Nasem went first, followed by Leomon and last by Flamon. They had all told every detail and didn't miss anything. Nasem mentioned that it was now four abilities that he knew the univices had, where as in the past it was only three and not four. Flamon mentioned how he was captured by Snimon. They were finished with their story in no time.

"Now it's our turn." Glademon stated.

He told everyone gathered around of what happened to him from the beginning: when some Gangstermon attacked his founding and first Primary Village in Digit Island, to the evacuation of the island and eventually to the battle Glademon and his codelimin friends had against Ice Devimon's minions. Nothing was left out, as they were all informed of Numemon's quick defeat by Numemon and White Biyomon being enchanted by a spell: turning evil.

Once hearing Glademon's explanation, Snow Agumon sweat-dropped, thinking that White Biyomon had voluntarily turned against his friends and Snow Agumon now regretted attacking White Biyomon. Leomon was next, after Glademon finished his story and informed them all of what happened after he left Digit Island in a large evacuation and what had happened in Sacred Star Island, to all the details, with help from Selfmon and the DigiDestined.

Leomon realized that Victomon had discovered what had happened in his past and Leomon didn't leave out the fact the Victomon was one of the digi-eggs that were evacuated from Digit Island. Even the possibility of the captured digi-egg was mentioned, with the possibility of the captured digi-egg being one of the soul-warrior copedam and it possibility being Sinzo's. That made Sinzo silent and emotionally crushed.

When Leomon was finished, every codelimin and human had his full of fish; fruits and roots. The fruits looked like meatballs, but each 'meatball' tasted like a different fruit. The DigiDestined enjoyed the meal. With Sinzo remaining silent, Kale told them all of what the three DigiDestined had discussed earlier in the Main Cabin. It was basically what Nasem had told Leomon, before the whole fishing event.

"This was a wonderful night." Tsunomon stated, once Kale finished.

"I agree. You DigiDestined are more fascinating than I thought." Candlemon agreed.

"The night has just begun. Right Flamon?" Nasem asked, glancing at Flamon.

Flamon nodded, "Well, the first thing to know is that I'm the ancient codelimin of fire and that I participated in the First Darkness War."

Flamon; Leomon and Nasem all had purposely left it out from the start, so Flamon would easily mention it on his own, with the rest of the information out of the way.

"I knew it." Glademon muttered.

"Excuse me? What's the First Darkness War?" Sinzo asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Nasem replied.

"The First Darkness War is the first war in the Digital World's history. You see, at that time, it was only codelimin and there weren't any digital humans back then. Before the war, everything was peaceful in the Digital World. I was one of the first codelimin to exist, even before the Quadrant Cores. However, I wasn't in my juvenile form back then, I was in one of my mate forms.

"I'll elaborate. You see, hundreds of years ago, Earth years, when the first baby or human child had the first dream, the Digital World became real. However, back then I didn't exist. The Digital World was at that time empty space, with countless data particles floating around. The data particles were various colors, but both white and black were dominate. Slowly, the Digital World turned into a planet, very similar to Earth.

"I'll mention this now before I forget. The Digital World was two worlds back then, but now the two worlds are separated, thanks to the First Darkness World. The other world, is a colorless dark world, with only grey; black and white being the only colors. The other world is known in many names, some being 'The World of Darkness' and 'The Dark Ocean'. Only darkness resides there. Also, time is slower in the Digital World, compared to Earth.

"Glademon was there before the First Darkness War and he's one of the few survivors from it, as are Denmon and Piximon. Basically, the rest of the codelimin around you are new, appearing only after the First Darkness War. Many stuff happened after the First Darkness War, which became known to me when I evolved into Flamon, because I was deleted in the First Darkness War.

"I wasn't absorbed and so my data was able to escape and be reformatted." Flamon explained.

"Yeah. Thanks to Denmon and Piximon. If it wasn't for them, Flamon would have been absorbed." Glademon nodded, interrupting Flamon.

"What about you?" Kokuwamon asked.

Glademon winced, "I was what humans would call 'a chicken' at that moment."

Sinzo; Nasem and Kale all chuckled.

"Like I was saying, the evil first main villain was eventually deleted and the Digital World was in wide destruction all over the dimension. In time, it recovered and is now what it is now. Denmon discovered Sacred Star Island after the First Darkness War; a firewall was put up to block any evil codelimin from entering the Digital World, from Digital Space and the Dark Ocean was mystically separated from the Digital World.

"Glademon settled in Digit Island and founded the first Primary Village ever, with Denmon following in Sacred Star Island with his larger Aisnap Village. The univices appeared moments after I was formed in one of my mate forms. I knew then that they were mystical. They had just appeared in the Digital World and I was the only codelimin at that time.

"I messed around with the Univice of Myths, the same that you're wearing Nasem and discovered its many capabilities. It was the first univice I ever saw. With it, I discovered more univices and explored the Digital World. There was still empty space from the start, even when the Digital World was made. The remaining space is called 'Digital Space' and from it, other dimensions are linked to the Digital World, including Earth.

"Having his first apprentice, Glademon headed to Earth, passing through the firewall and entering Digital Space. He used the weak link in Digital Space to enter Earth and learn more from it. It was through that knowledge that the Digital Humans came to exist. The first family is the Wilkiwatch Family, which now reside in a large lone continent, similar to Australia in Earth, with the rest of the Digital Humans.

"The most powerful Digital Family is the Zeroguard Family, able to repel evil with its holy and sacred light powers. However, I've come to know that the Wilkiwatch Family and Zeroguard Family, amongst other Digital Human families, have evacuated Server and headed towards the lone continent. Wilkiwatch Family left their baby boy with Piximon in his hidden Veteran Dojo, while Zeroguard Family followed Wilkiwatch's example and hid young Tarona with Piximon as well.

"I know all this because I was the first codelimin ever to reside in the Digital World and am in harmony with it, and so I know of the past and... future, but of the Digital World only though. I know nothing of the past or future of Earth. The first evil villain was Skeletimon: the first codelimin to raise above mate rank. He used what he called: 'Life Code Plague' to enslave innocent codelimin at his side. I know where Piximon is.

"I can deal with Ice Devimon and then we'll head to Server. The other two DigiDestined are there. The two soul-warrior copedam are now Renamon and Innomon. The two remaining DigiDestined are girls. One of them is your age Nasem and the other is a black African girl, being the youngest at six years of age. Renamon is the black African girl's copedam and I can see that this Renamon would have a unique and marvelous future.

"The black African's name is Serona Whisper and she's Christian Protestant. The other girl is Marissa Glide and she's Sunni Muslim, like the two of you Nasem and Sinzo. Serona is from Ivory Coast and Marissa is from Canada. Serona's univice is the Univice of Tranquility and Marissa's univice is the Univice of Mulige. Mulige is part of a foreign language, to both Earth and the Digital World, but I had discovered that it meant Reflective.

"After Prime Team, more DigiDestined would come, gaining crests and primitive digivices to evolve their copedam. Your copedam Sinzo would eventually become Agumon, but because of the evil enchantment Daemon put in the digi-egg that Agumon was in, Agumon is now purely evil and is Agumon X. Daemon has the purpose of eventually turning Agumon X into Skull Greymon with his power.

"Right from the Dark Ocean Daemon gets his power and his power is always recharged from the Dark Ocean. He has powerful evil forces at his disposal. Daemon is in Process, while Murmuxmon: Daemon's only general, resides in Server. Many crests that would help future DigiDestined would be virtues that humans have and that codelimin have here in the Digital World. Most of them anyway.

"They are: Courage; Friendship; Love; Knowledge; Reliability; Sincerity; Hope; Light; Kindness; Miracles and Destiny. They all protect and safeguard the Digital World. I discovered virtues and crests from the Dark Ocean, though I haven't actually been to the Dark Ocean before. The crest there are: Darkness; Aggression; Shadow; Hostility; Hate; Crime and Anger. Through one of the abilities that the univices have, I discovered two other dimensions.

"One I found out was known as The Realm of Charges. Like the Digital World and the Dark Ocean, crests exist there as well. They are: Life; Spirit; Wisdom; Honor; Pride; Tenacity; Desire; Dreams; Passion; Peace; Gentleness; Integrity; Faith; Compassion and Perseverance. The other dimension I discovered was what I found out to be known as Meric Land. It was there I discovered that the univices originated from.

"Also, I discovered numerous virtues and crests that safeguarded and protected Meric Land from any corruption or evil entering it. The crests are numerous, with some being Myths; Tranquility; Mulige and Goodness. There are elemental spirits, besides me and in parallel dimensions, those that have me and other spirits. There are also animal souls. However, Prime Team won't receive any of those. It's for the future disciples. Disciples are from Meric Land.

"The disciples' homeworld would be Earth, but a different; parallel earth to yours Nasem. They would have some quite powerful copedam at their sides and they'd have at least two each. They'll be the ones to gain the elemental spirits and animal souls. To finish things up, I'd like to meet up with Denmon again, after Ice Devimon is defeated. Are you fine with that Nasem?" Flamon asked, looking at his DigiDestined.

Complete silence and surprise were on the faces of the codelimin and the three humans. The first human to recover, Nasem shook his head.

"... I'm sorry, but that information is too much to remember. I'm fine with heading back to Sacred Star Island with you though." Nasem agreed.

"Overwhelming information is more like it." Kale muttered.

"You know of the abilities of the univices. What are they?" Glademon asked.

"Well, I know most of the abilities, but I'm sure I don't know all of them." Flamon replied.

"We'd like to know what you know. It would be of value to us in the future." Sinzo urged.

"O.K. then. Some of what I know, the rest of you already know. What I found out is all the univices have the same abilities. They are, from what I know and discovered: 1. Inner detailed accurate maps of numerous dimensions including the Digital World; the Realm of Charges and Meric Land. 2. Pawico Evolution for copedam. Pawico is also a foreign word, but is combined from Earth's English of Patience; Wisdom and Courage.

"Pawico is a suitable title for the common and natural evolution line. 3. Tracking systems with other devices, basically originated from the Digital World or first seen in the Digital World. 4. Photography. 5. Limitless storage capacity. 6. Jogress evolution, which is the evolution of two codelimin combining together. 7. Pawico Evolution for friendly or allied codelimin to the DigiDestined.

"8. Multidimensional Travel, which through it is capable of transporting a DigiDestined and his or her soul-warrior copedam to another dimension, including back to Earth. 9. Destination Transport, which is similar to Multidimensional Travel, but instead of dimension jumping, the DigiDestined with his or her soul-warrior copedam are transported to a far location in the same dimension they reside in.

"10. A complete codelimin encyclopedia, which I prefer to call: 'Genecode'. 11. Last but not least: Far Sight. Any univice is capable of knowing events of the past or present, but not future, no matter the distance, just as long as it's in the same dimension." Flamon explained.

"Wow." Sinzo stated.

"You said it." Kale agreed.

"We don't need normal travel anymore now." Nasem sighed.

"I'll have to say, I know of some events that occurred and will occur, but I haven't mentioned them. Also, using advanced abilities through your univices, like Multidimensional Travel or Destination Transport, is extremely hard, and not to mention dangerous. Dangerous meaning that using either Multidimensional Travel or Destination Transport, without knowing the exact location in detail, would lead to death or deletion.

"I was close in that, experiencing it myself. Destination Transport could lead one who's using it to slam into a mountain, or drown in seas or ocean and with Multidimensional Travel: collide into a star, or being ripped apart by a black hole." Flamon warned.

Kale winced, "We'll do with traditional transport for now then."

"I'm with you on that. I don't want to experience such experiences, if I survive them that is." Sinzo agreed.

"We'll have to keep in mind that those aren't the only abilities these univices have. There are surely abilities that these univices have, but either Flamon didn't experience them, or the right devices weren't around to assist the univices in them." Nasem reminded.

"Want to check on the female DigiDestined and try Far Sight? One of you?" Numemon asked.

Sinzo; Kale and Nasem all glanced at each other.

"I'll leave this between Sinzo or Nasem. I'm out from now." Kale decided.

"So am I. The Muslim is your age Nasem." Sinzo agreed.

Nasem face-faulted, "Pick on the Mystery one why don't you?"

The codelimin and humans all understood it and laughed. They laughed because Nasem did a pun intentionally on himself, since he chose the nickname of Mystery and he was chosen to check on the DigiDestined girls.

"Before you start. I have something else to add." Flamon informed.

Nasem sighed in relief, because he didn't have a clue on how to activate the Far Sight ability of his univice.

"We'll all need a good night sleep after this." Elecmon yawned.

"But it's still worth it to know such things." Tsunomon stated.

"The thing is, here in the Digital World, we codelimin know of each other as codelimin. But back on Earth, we'd eventually become known as Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. That would start from the next DigiDestined team after Prime Team and their own soul-warrior copedam. Even the Digital Humans call us Digimon. Our ranks is known to the Digital Humans as levels and they're different titles, as are our attributes.

"For our ranks: Embryo is known to the Digital Humans as Fresh or Baby I. Caterpillar or Infant is known as In-Training; Lesser or Baby II. Juvenile is known as Rookie or Child. Maturity is known as Champion or Adult. Migration is known as Ultimate or Perfect. Mate is known as Mega or Ultimate, and last but not least, Muzon is known as Super Mega. As for our attributes: Jerebi is known as Vaccine; Grasl is known as Virus and Meric is known as Data.

"Jerebi are purely good and noble codelimin, where grasl are more mischief and corrupt, but not necessarily evil. Meric is a mixture of the two sometimes and sometimes are neither. Meric can be neutral: neither jerebi nor grasl. Soul-Warrior copedam are Digimon partners. There! That's all I wanted to add." Flamon finished.

"That'll help us to understand the Digital Humans and the coming DigiDestined." Sinzo stated, folding his arms.

"You'll have to keep the Digital World a secret back in your homeworld and none most know of you as the first five DigiDestined. Act like you know nothing about codelimin and the Digital World, if you encounter and find out about the coming DigiDestined. The same goes to your soul-warrior copedam. They aren't to mention this after this is all through and keep it to themselves, even when the future copedam do appear and reside here." Glademon informed.

"I'm with Glademon on this." Flamon agreed.

"No problem there from my part." Kale shrugged.

"My lips are sealed." Nasem agreed.

"I won't have any intention of mentioning this back in Earth." Sinzo added.

"We'll keep silent about this." Victomon decided.

"O.K. Care to try Far Sight Nasem?" Snow Agumon asked.

"I don't know how. Do you know Flamon?" Nasem asked.

"Far Sight is just as difficult as Multidimensional Travel or Destination Transport. However, we do need to know how the girls are faring. Think of Server; Renamon; Innomon and the two DigiDestined girls." Flamon replied.

Nasem sighed and concentrated on the continent of Server: thinking about Renamon; Innomon; Marissa and Serona, even though he didn't have any idea on how any of them looked like. With his eyes closed, the Univice of Myths eventually glowed dark green and released a dark green beam into the night sky. A large hologram appeared in the sky and was as large as the large circle. The codelimin; copedam and DigiDestined all glanced up.

It showed first two yellows beams, revealing Serona and a fox codelimin. Moments later, Marissa and a flying codelimin appeared, in two blue beams. Marissa and Serona were just out of the Zeroguard Castle's entrance.

"Renamon is the fox like codelimin and Innomon is the one with the flapping ears. The rest of you can recognize Marissa and Serona." Flamon informed.

Gigadramon was flying in circles above them and the DigiDestined and the codelimin around them noticed him, before Marissa; Serona and their copedam did.

"That's Gigadramon. He's Android Grasl of the Migration Rank. His techniques are Darkside Attack; Gigabyte Wing and Guilty Wing." Glademon explained.

_-Darkside Attack!-_

The girls looked up and saw the incoming attacks, as did their soul-warrior copedam.

-_Run! That attack can destroy whole yards in a city!- _Renamon yelled.

"That's true." Leomon nodded.

Marissa; Serona and their copedam rushed away from the attack, but the impact from the attack threw the girls and their copedam off their feet and onto their stomachs.

_-Who's that? - _Serona asked.

_-That's Gigadramon. He's Android Grasl of the Migration Rank. His techniques include Darkside Attack; Gigabyte Wing and Guilty Wing. We don't have a chance against him. We better run for it.-_ Innomon informed.

"Wise decision." Elecmon agreed.

"You see Chosen, when you're overpowered or outnumbered, it's sometimes wise to immediately withdraw, if you can that is." Glademon advised.

Nasem and Sinzo wondered why Marissa wasn't wearing a headscarf, but figured out that it wasn't like Marissa knew or had it planned to come over to the Digital World, so she wasn't properly prepared or dressed properly. Marissa and Serona turned around, onto their backs, still laying on the sandy ground. Renamon and Innomon were quicker at getting back to their feet. Marissa and Serona pulled themselves up.

-_Darkside Attack!-_ Gigadramon yelled.

"Can it already! Don't you see their harmless?!" Sinzo growled.

Flamon chuckled, "They can't hear you Sinzo. This is a hologram of the past. I won't spoil anything though. It's night all over the Digital World now."

"Besides, Gigadramon won't listen." Glademon added.

Sinzo sniffed, "Fine!" He grumbled.

Nasem; Sinzo and Kale all gasped, realizing that Marissa and Serona won't be able to avoid the attack. Renamon and Innomon stayed with their DigiDestined, loyal as a copedam is.

"That's a lesson for you two. Copedam remain with their DigiDestined, no matter the danger." Glademon informed.

"I already know that." Flamon muttered.

Without warning, sands blew around the area and the site was obscured, with it being hard to see. It was seen that Marissa; Serona and their copedam covered their eyes with their hands, but in Innomon's cause, with her ears. Memories of the battle from Snimon was still fresh in Leomon's; Nasem's and Flamon's minds. A codelimin appeared in a blink in front of Marissa; Serona and their copedam.

"Who's that?" Kale asked.

"Check your univices." Selfmon replied.

"How?" Sinzo asked, scratching his head.

"Nasem knows how." Leomon replied, nodding towards Nasem.

Nasem grinned, "Analyze." He whispered.

The Univice of Myths glowed dark green and a 3D hologram of the codelimin appeared a few inches above the screen, spinning sideways. The voice from the Univice of Myths was Nasem's.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Drillmon  
_Rank:_ Muzon, which is a rank higher than mate  
_Attribute:_ Android Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Drill Cannons; Rapid Drills; Drill Dig**

Drillmon is short for Drill Monster. Drillmon has a close cousin, being Digmon and looked like an exact replica of Digmon, with obvious differences. With his drills, unlike Digmon, Drillmon can burrow into ground in a blink and appeared out of the ground somewhere else at the same time. Drillmon has black colored drills on all its joints. Where Digmon is yellow, Drillmon is orange. A large black drill is on Drillmon's back, taller than his head. Drillmon uses it for digging. Drillmon's Drill Dig can dig in through almost everything and anything. Drillmon is a cousin of Digmon's, but more vicious than Digmon, with more drills on his body. He uses the one of his back for tunnel digging. Drillmon digs tunnels like moles and so even though Drillmon's sight is strong, he still lives in solitude underground.

_STATUS END..._

"Live and learn brother." Nasem stated, glancing at Sinzo.

The three DigiDestined and the codelimin watching, noticed Marissa's univice glow blue and what Nasem's univice did, Marissa's univice did.

_-Drill Cannons!-_ Drillmon yelled.

The attack collided with Darkside Attack, with an explosion being the result, as both attacks cancelled each other out. Drillmon turned to the two girls and their copedam.

_-Quickly, run for it. I'll distract Gigadramon and any other evil codelimin. -_ Drillmon offered.

_-We better listen to this mon. Let's go girls!-_ Renamon yelled.

With that, Renamon; Marissa and Serona quickly took off running, with Innomon flapping her wings. Gigadramon aimed his launchers at the two DigiDestined girls and their copedam. Drillmon noticed.

_-Drill Cannons!-_ Drillmon yelled.

Before Gigadramon could launch his attack, Drillmon's attack collided into him. Gigadramon screamed and his attention was turned to Drillmon.

-_Well, if you're so thirsty on dying. Darkside Attack!-_ Gigadramon yelled.

Drillmon glanced behind him and saw the two DigiDestined girls and their copedam at a safe distance. He quickly burrowed deeply into the ground, just moments before Gigadramon's attack collided into the ground.

_-Where do you girls think you're going? -_ A demonic voice asked.

"Who's that?" Kale asked.

"Phelesmon. He's Demon Grasl of the Migration Rank. His techniques are Demon's Shout and Black Statue." Glademon explained.

Marissa; Serona; Renamon and Innomon all stopped once Phelesmon appeared in front of them.

_-You four didn't really... Aaarrrgh!- _Phelesmon yelled in agony.

_-Rapid Drills!-_ Drillmon yelled.

Drillmon attacked from behind and was drilling into Phelesmon.

_-Make a run for it. Like I said, I'd distract all evil codelimin. -_ Drillmon reminded.

The two girls and their copedam nodded, quickly rushing away and out of sight. Phelesmon jumped away from Drillmon and turned around to face him.

_-You dare to defy the Forces of Terror, then you shall be neutralized. I don't have a muzon rank codelimin in my collection, but this could be my lucky day. Black Statue!-_ Phelesmon yelled.

With that the hologram vanished. Nasem winced, shaking his head. Flamon noticed.

"What happened?" Victomon asked.

"Phelesmon knows some dark magic. When he summoned his technique, it neutralized our Far Sight, with some affect on Nasem, but Nasem will be fine. Right?" Flamon asked, glancing at Nasem.

Nasem nodded, "I'll be fine."

"We're all exhausted." Snow Agumon yawned.

"What we now need is a good night sleep. Hopefully, no one would attack during the night." Elecmon stated.

"Where do you Chosen want to sleep?" Glademon asked.

"Out here." Sinzo replied.

"I second Sinzo on that opinion." Kale agreed.

"I've never slept away from my bed at my home in Algeria, but there's a first time for everything. I'll sleep out here with Kale and Sinzo." Nasem nodded.

"I'm with Kale." Victomon informed.

"The first night with my chosen... This is going to be nice." Flamon whispered, closing his eyes and lying down on the grass.

Sinzo; Nasem; Kale; Victomon and Flamon all settled down for the night. The remaining codelimin left them alone and also settled down for the night...

* * *

A few weeks passed and everything was quiet, even though there was the fact that Ice Devimon and his minions were still on File Island. It was now Nasem's; Leomon's and Flamon's chore to retrieve fish from the river and fruit from the forest. A few times, it was discovered that Sinzo knew how to cook, with the right utensils and those times the codelimin and the DigiDestined had delicious meals.

Nasem inquired Glademon about the milk and Glademon smiled when Nasem inquired about it. Glademon had led Nasem to a white marble well and when Nasem looked into it, it was filled, close to the top, with milk. Leomon hadn't devolved and he told the DigiDestined that even with the chores, he could still maintain his maturity form. Leomon taught Nasem and Flamon about what fruits were edible and which were poisonous.

The same went with roots and Flamon taught Nasem how to make leaf satchels. One night, the DigiDestined and the codelimin were all up, Elecmon told the DigiDestined about some codelimin living in Server, which were capable of making elegant clothes. Glademon confirmed it and told them that it was how the Digital Humans got their clothes. Both Nasem and Kale were glad to hear that suitable hiking shoes could be made by the same codelimin.

Through the weeks, Nasem's slippers slowly wore out and Kale's feet got too dirty that he sometimes went with Leomon; Flamon and Nasem to the river. Kale would put his feet in the river and clean off the dirt. The days passed and the copedam and codelimin regained their strengths. Knowing the human race better than any other codelimin, Glademon lectured Nasem; Kale and Sinzo about fear and human virtues.

He talked about being self-confident; determined and never surrendering. Slowly, confidence and faith returned to Nasem; Sinzo and Kale, until they thought they were ready to face off against Ice Devimon and his minions. It was agreed amongst the Prime Team and the codelimin that Primary Village, not receiving any attacks, from either wild codelimin, or harassed by Ice Devimon's minions, was truly suspicious. Prime Team agreed that something was up and it wasn't good.

Kale and Victomon got closer to each other and learned more and more about one another. Kale taught Victomon some Buddhism, while both Nasem and Sinzo taught Flamon about Islam and humanity. Getting used to the Digital World, both Nasem and Sinzo eventually started doing Islamic prayers in Primary Village. Nasem and Flamon also got closer to each other and they seemed to be more of a duo than Kale and Victomon.

After that one time using Far Sight, Nasem had tried it numerous times in the passed days: to try and see how Marissa; Serona and their copedam were doing, but he always failed. He feared that they were killed, but Flamon assured him that they weren't. He explained that Far Sight didn't work because Marissa; Serona and their copedam were safe somewhere, with the location being immune to magic.

Flamon taught the DigiDestined and the other codelimin to fight and how to beat an opponent, even if the odds were against you and about strategy with codelimin. Glademon helped out and Nasem; Kale and Sinzo trained against elemental codelimin like Snow Agumon and Candlemon. Sinzo taught Nasem; Kale and the two copedam some stuff in cooking. Nasem and Kale also found out Sinzo's past, of his harsh life of an orphan.

Noticing the DigiDestined and their copedam getting closer and being more in harmony with each other, made the rest of the codelimin delighted. Glademon warned that the DigiDestined won't always win and they might even die. However, as long as they were creative and always tried their best, as would their copedam, Glademon assured them that they would be victorious in every battle they had...

* * *

The dreadful day eventually arrived, but the DigiDestined and the two copedam were ready for it. Sensing a sudden chill, Flamon urged Nasem to use Far Sight and what was shown unnerved the DigiDestined; their copedam and the codelimin taking temporary residence in Primary Village. In the lead was some green ogre, with his snowy counterpart: Hyogamon. Behind them were Bakemon; Soulmon and the White Biyomon that was in a spell.

Glademon was curious about not seeing Gangstermon amongst them. Behind them all however, sent chills down the spines of the DigiDestined. Ice Devimon was in the rear and as he walked, the land around him became covered in chilling white snow.

"Gangstermon isn't with them. I wonder what happened to him. I'll say this now, Elecmon and Tsunomon, continue on my legacy: my Primary Village Legacy. Would you?" Glademon requested.

Elecmon and Tsunomon were baffled by Glademon's request.

"We will Glademon, but it's not like you're going to be deleted." Elecmon replied.

Flamon kept silent, knowing of the outcome of the coming battle. The wild codelimin rushed away from the approaching; chilling evil. Thanks to Glademon, Sinzo; Nasem and Kale kept their confidence in each other and in themselves. Glademon had warned before that the villains might target Sinzo, since he was without a soul-warrior copedam, but Nasem and Kale vowed to defend and protect their fellow DigiDestined.

Being without a soul-warrior copedam made Sinzo be the one who could easily breakdown, but Nasem mentally vowed that he'd be there to see it not happen with his fellow brother. The DigiDestined were determined to defeat their first villain and to pass the tip of the iceberg. Flamon was excited in entering battles again and Victomon was tense and alert.

Upon reaching the river, with the river turning to ice, Nasem neutralized Far Sight and every codelimin went to their positions. During the passed days, the codelimin all trained on drills if Ice Devimon and his minions attack Primary Village in one punch. It was time for the drills to pay off and the juvenile codelimin were aware of the possibility of evolution: to maturity or even to migration, through the univices the DigiDestined had.

This time it wasn't a drill, but the real thing. Both Sinzo and Nasem knew better; Ice Devimon looked nothing close to Satan or Iblis, from what Islam had taught them. Glademon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon had a fellow codelimin to regain and a score to settle with Bakemon. They decided on taking the front line, while the DigiDestined hid in different places. Nasem; Sinzo and Flamon hid in one place, while Kale and Victomon hid in another.

Days before the battle, Elecmon had Airmon and her Soarmon daughters evacuate the digi-eggs and young codelimin of Primary Village to Sacred Star Island and Aisnap Village. Elecmon told Airmon that if victorious and when safe and secure, Nasem and Flamon would notify them to return with the digi-eggs and young codelimin. With that, there wasn't any fear of innocent codelimin being deleted once more, or for the first time, without the chance to live.

Only the brave codelimin: mostly juvenile, with Tsunomon; Glademon and Leomon, stayed behind for the final battle against Ice Devimon. Selfmon and the remaining codelimin who weren't with Glademon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon, taking numerous different hiding places. The battle had started with a chilling blizzard hitting Primary Village and throwing Glademon; Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon off their feet.

Hidden behind stuff, the hidden codelimin; DigiDestined and copedam remained safe and unharmed from the blizzard. Snow Agumon was in his game, as snow was his equal match. He was the first to recover before Glademon and Kokuwamon, being the first to rush in the offensive.

"Let battle be joined! _HAIL STORM!_" Snow Agumon yelled.

"_FROZEN CLAW!_" Ice Devimon's voice yelled.

Snow Agumon yelled in pain and was thrown back into Primary Village. The blizzard raged on. Glademon quickly jumped to his feet and helped Kokuwamon up. Glademon urged Kokuwamon to go and hide and Kokuwamon eventually complied, leaving Glademon to face off against a codelimin battalion. The snow swirled around Glademon faster. He stiffly unsheathed his ivory swords and braced himself.

"Oh, the heroic shining knight. This is your end Glademon. _ZERO FREEZE!_" Ice Devimon's voice yelled.

The next thing Glademon knew was that his legs were frozen. He sensed his legs being frozen by Ice Devimon's attack. Slowly, the ice crept up Glademon's body. Nasem; Flamon and Sinzo watched, through Nasem's univice and its Far Sight ability. Nasem learned that Far Sight had a smaller version. They were watching what was happening with Glademon and could clearly see Ice Devimon and his minions. Noticing the green ogre, Nasem knew what to do.

"Analyze." Nasem whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Ogremon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Ogre Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Pummel Whack** and **Bone Cudgel**

Ogremon is the natural evolved form of Goblimon. Now in his maturity form, Ogremon is more dangerous. Through his Pummel Whack, Ogremon pushes the air in force, sending an air attack towards the opponent, strong enough to force the opponent a few steps back. With his Bone Cudgel, Ogremon uses it as a melee weapon. No thanks to Ice Devimon surrendering some of his power to Goblimon, Goblimon was able to evolve into Ogremon. However, with the passage of days, Ice Devimon's full power had returned to him, with a dangerous edge.

_STATUS END..._

"This battle is going to be quick and easy. I knew that." Ice Devimon grinned.

"With Glademon down, they won't have a chance, not even with those pesky DigiDestined." Ogremon agreed.

Glademon tried to break free from his prison, but the ice eventually reached his neck and finally covered his face. With that Glademon had turned into a vulnerable frozen statue.

"Do the finishing touches Ogremon." Ice Devimon requested.

"With pleasure. _PUMMEL WHACK!_" Ogremon yelled.

"Not if we can help it. Attack Prime Team!" Sinzo yelled.

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!_" Leomon yelled.

"_BABY SALAMANDER!_" Flamon yelled.

Baby Salamander collided with Pummel Whack and both were cancelled out. Fist of the Beast King cleared a path towards Ogremon and hit him square on the chest. Ogremon was thrown onto his back, his air knocked out.

"We've lost the element of surprise, but that doesn't matter. Finish Glademon off Hyogamon." Ice Devimon ordered.

Ogremon glanced up and grinned, "Bye Bye _Glademon_." He sneered.

"_THROWING ICE!_" Hyogamon yelled.

"_FLAME BOMBER!_" Candlemon yelled.

Flame Bomber collided with Throwing Ice and the result led in Flame Bomber melting Throwing Ice. Both Hyogamon and Ice Devimon gasped, but Ice Devimon quickly regained his confidence, knowing that the attack came from a mere juvenile. Ice Devimon cancelled out the blizzard and the surroundings returned in sight. What Ice Devimon and his minions saw were the codelimin; DigiDestined and the two copedam ready to delete some mon.

Ice Devimon was surprised to see confidence and determination in the eyes of the DigiDestined. Nasem; Flamon; Kale and Victomon stood in the way of Ice Devimon and his minions, with the frozen Glademon behind them. The remaining codelimin covered Glademon's sides. The site was spectacular, with the ground of Primary Village covered in snow. Candlemon was above Glademon and sat on Glademon's head.

"_MELTING WAX!_" Candlemon yelled.

Hyogamon energized another ice spear and Ogremon got back onto his feet. Slowly, but surely, Glademon's frozen face started to return normal, thanks to Candlemon.

"Never! _TUNDRA FREEZE!_" Ice Devimon yelled.

"_NOVA BLAST!_" Flamon yelled.

"What!" Ice Devimon gasped.

Nova Blast collided with Tundra Freeze and the heat from Nova Blast melted Tundra Freeze, continuing on its path toward Hyogamon. Hyogamon gasped. Nova Blast collided with Hyogamon, blasting him into the air and instantly deleting him.

"I'll deal with Ogremon." Leomon decided.

"Need help?" Kale asked.

"I would appreciate it." Leomon replied.

"I think its time for victory to rise to Maturity. Evolution!" Kale yelled.

The Univice of Goodness glowed blue and Victomon turned transparent blue.

"VICTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

Star Victomon became visible with the evolution complete.

"Analyze." Kale whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Star Victomon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Dragon Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Victory Kick; Star Jet; Star Punch**

Star Victomon is the natural evolved form of Victomon. He is taller with huger wings, being one pair. The wings are the same kind as Victomon's. His height is the same as Paildramon's. His horn appears on the snout, as his eyes are brown. Other than that, he looks the same as Victomon, except Star Victomon was more muscular. Star Victomon is Victomon's maturity form: this dragon is as strong as a Mega. If you encounter him, don't battle him, but try to talk sense into him. He is like Victomon in some ways, as he gets hungry easily and is kind of humorous.

_STATUS END..._

Ice Devimon winced at the sight of Star Victomon. He was still baffled from Flamon's ability of forming a technique that wasn't originally his.

"Leave Ice Devimon to me." Flamon muttered.

"Will do. Let's team up on Ogremon Leomon." Star Victomon decided.

"Right behind you." Leomon nodded.

Star Victomon dashed at Ogremon, with Leomon behind him in swift and graceful steps.

"The rest of us will deal with Soulmon and Bakemon." Elecmon decided.

"What about White Biyomon?" Snow Agumon asked, getting up onto his feet.

"I'll deal with him." Sinzo replied, stepping forward.

At that moment, Candlemon had finished unfreezing Glademon. Glademon announced his return with a cold sneeze. However, he backed away into Primary Village.

"I need to go." Glademon muttered.

"Don't chicken out!" Nasem yelled.

Glademon glanced at Nasem, before he glowed golden.

"GLADEMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRANDIS KUWAGAMON!"

Nasem quickly checked the information on Grandis Kuwagamon and there was some extra information in the univice. Nasem discovered that Grandis Kuwagamon wasn't only Glademon's mate form, but it was his corrupted mate form and not his true mate form. He was informed that Glademon evolved into his form of Grandis Kuwagamon through chickening out the first time in his digital life.

Nasem glanced back at Grandis Kuwagamon, "Don't always chicken out! Your true mate form would eventually appear!"

Nasem understood way Grandis Kuwagamon chickened out. It was because the DigiDestined had the situation under control and Grandis Kuwagamon wasn't at his full energy, considering he was just frozen. Grandis Kuwagamon spread his wings in the air and flew off, out of sight, in the horizon. Nasem realized that he flew towards Sacred Star Island.

"What a wuss." Ice Devimon muttered, noting his enemy's retreat.

"Always had been and always would be." Ogremon nodded.

"That's enough from you Ogremon! _FIST OF THE BEAST KING!_" Leomon yelled.

"_PUMMEL WHACK!_" Ogremon countered.

The two attacks collided together and cancelled each other out. It appeared that Leomon and Ogremon were at equal strengths. Ogremon snarled.

"I might have left Glademon by my own will, but if I stayed, I would have definitely been a better apprentice to him than you ever were." Ogremon stated.

Leomon remained silent. Hyogamon's data was still hovering in the sky, close to Ice Devimon. Noticing Hyogamon's data flying around, Ice Devimon grinned. He glowed white and the data flew willingly into Ice Devimon's body, with Ice Devimon absorbing the data of Hyogamon. There was no chance for Hyogamon's return now. With Hyogamon's data, Ice Devimon laughed evilly.

"_SMASHING KICK!_" Leomon yelled.

But Ogremon blocked it with his bone cudgel. However, he might have blocked the direct impact, but he still was sent flying away, landing on his back once more. Leomon quickly gained onto Ogremon and unsheathed his Beast Sword.

"_BEAST SWORD!_" Leomon yelled.

Yet again, Ogremon saved himself by barely blocking Leomon's sword: with his own bone weapon. Leomon put more force into his hands, forcing his sword downwards.

"Glademon should have finished you off when he had the chance." Leomon whispered.

"Too bad." Ogremon growled.

"Indeed." Leomon agreed.

A shadow appeared over the fallen Ogremon and Leomon. Ogremon's look turned from afraid, to confidence. Leomon's eyes widened, sensing the chill behind him.

"_FROZEN CLAW!_" Ice Devimon yelled.

Leomon screamed in pain, while Ogremon slipped away from being under Leomon. Ice Devimon's palm was directly at the center of Leomon's back spine.

"Leomon!" Elecmon yelled.

Sinzo's univice glowed orange, the same color that Elecmon was glowing in. Sinzo's eyes widened.

"ELECMON SHINKA!"  
"... CENTARUMON!"

Sinzo quickly checked his univice for information on Centarumon.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name: _Centarumon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Mythical Meric  
_Attacks: _**Solar Ray; Jet Gallop; Heat Uppercut**

Centarumon is also known as Kentarumon. Like the myths, Centarumon is half human and half animal. He'll have an important task ahead of him, but he would have a bright future, and won't always remain partnerless. Evolving from his previous form of Elecmon: the Founder of Primary Village in File Island, Centarumon is a fast codelimin to rush to the rescue of his allies and friends.

_END STATUS..._

"_SOLAR RAY!_" Centarumon yelled.

Sensing the attack, Ice Devimon released Leomon and hastily flew into the air. The attack passed where Ice Devimon was and vanished. Ice Devimon glared down at Centarumon. Centarumon galloped over to Leomon, who was on his knees, gasping for air.

"Are you O.K. Leomon?" Centarumon asked.

Leomon nodded, "If you haven't intervened, Ice Devimon would have come to control me." He replied.

Centarumon gasped, and glared up at Ice Devimon. Slowly, but surely, Leomon got back to his feet, with the help of his Beast Sword.

'So that's how it works! How can I use it to free White Biyomon?' Sinzo thought, glancing at the enslaved White Biyomon.

Centarumon turned his head towards Sinzo and nodded his thanks. Sinzo returned the nod, informing Centarumon that he understood and saw him. Sinzo approached White Biyomon.

"Face me White Biyomon, if you dare." Sinzo challenged.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!_" White Biyomon yelled.

"Fool!" Ice Devimon roared.

Sinzo held up his hand at White Biyomon's attack, and braced himself for the impact. The hand he held up was the hand that had his univice on it. The attack collided with the Univice of Magic, sucking it in and protecting Sinzo. Knowing the evil spell behind it, the Univice of Magic released White Biyomon's Spiral Twister back at him, but this time purified. Sinzo lowered his hand and watched in interest, as did the other digidestined and codelimin.

White Biyomon's Spiral Twister collided into White Biyomon and sent him falling back onto the ground, on his back, unconscious. Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon rushed over and withdrew him from the battle.

'That's another univice ability.' Sinzo thought, watching Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon withdraw White Biyomon.

"_MAGIC INGRAM!_" Selfmon yelled.

Selfmon spun his right hand, two times quick, releasing a small olive sphere energy towards one of the Bakemon. It collided with Bakemon and instantly deleted him. Noticing the vulnerability that Sinzo was in, Soulmon used the advantage.

"_NECRO MAGIC!_" Soulmon yelled.

Sinzo noticed the attack heading towards him, as did Nasem; Flamon and Kale. Selfmon also noticed.

"Not while I'm around." Selfmon muttered.

Selfmon jumped in front of Sinzo and the attack collided into him. Soulmon giggled, but then, Sinzo's univice glowed orange, just like with Elecmon. Knowing what was going to happen, Sinzo nodded and watched Selfmon, glowing orange himself.

"SELFMON SHINKA..."  
"... WIZARDMON!"

"Analyze." Sinzo whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name: _Wizardmon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Wizard Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Thunder Blaster; Magical Game; Vision of Terror**

The natural evolved form of Selfmon. Wizardmon is also known as Wizarmon. Wizardmon would have a hard future for him at first, but he won't remain partnerless forever. With his Magical Game, Wizardmon can use different spells with the same technique in different ways. Wizardmon is THE wizard of all codelimin. He attacks with lightning and he has a lightning cousin named Sorcerimon. His name stands for Wizard Monster.

_END STATUS..._

Noticing Wizardmon stand up on his legs, Soulmon gasped. Wizardmon calmly aimed his sun staff at the Soulmon who dared to attack Sinzo. Sinzo sighed in relief, as did Nasem and Kale.

"_THUNDER BLASTER!_" Wizardmon yelled.

Soulmon shrieked in agony, before vaporizing into data.

"I'll defend Sinzo, while the rest of you deal with Bakemon; Soulmon and Ice Devimon." Wizardmon informed.

'I'll deal with you later Ogremon.' Leomon thought, getting back onto his legs.

"_SOLAR RAY!_" Centarumon yelled.

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!_" Leomon yelled.

Centarumon deleted a good amount of Bakemon, while Leomon's attacks smashed into one Soulmon, deleting it instantly. Candlemon; Kokuwamon and Snow Agumon realized what the univices could do, and went fearless into battle.

"_FLAME BOMBER!_" Candlemon yelled.

"_LITTLE BLIZZARD!_" Snow Agumon yelled.

"_MINI ELECTRO SHOCKER!_" Kokuwamon yelled.

Ice Devimon snarled and easily avoided Candlemon's attack. Little Blizzard froze several Soulmon and Kokuwamon's Mini Electro Shocker zapped some of the frozen Soulmon into dead data. White Biyomon moaned, and opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Glademon, shaking his head at him. White Biyomon quickly stood up, with wide eyes.

'Glademon?' He thought.

He shook his head remembering that when he was under Ice Devimon's control, Glademon left. To reinforce it, White Biyomon sniffed Glademon, immediately knowing it wasn't the true Glademon.

"You scheme you Bakemon! _SPIRAL TWISTER!_" White Biyomon yelled.

Glademon's eyes widened, with the attack hitting him and blurring back to Bakemon, before dissolving into data. White Biyomon flapped his wings in fury and joined his friends.

"Glad you could finally join us." Kokuwamon stated.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Snow Agumon apologized.

"... Don't worry about it." White Biyomon informed, remembering Snow Agumon attacking him.

Wizardmon remembered what Ice Devimon had done to File Island, while he headed towards Primary Village. Wizardmon closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the parts of File Island that were covered by Ice Devimon's snow. Wizardmon raised his sun staff up in air.

"_MAGICAL GAME!_" Wizardmon yelled.

The sun staff glowed orange and orange rays of light hit File Island, turning the entire snow blanketed terrain, into a soap foam ground. Drained from energy, Wizardmon opened his eyes and gasped. He glowed orange and returned in Selfmon, collapsing onto his knees. Leomon and Centarumon immediately took up the position of protecting the weak juvenile and Sinzo.

"_STAR PUNCH!_" Star Victomon yelled, throwing a punch at Ogremon.

Ogremon, surprised by the sudden attack, quickly protected himself with his bone cudgel.

"_VICTORY KICK!_" Star Victomon yelled.

Ogremon tried to avoid the attack, and succeeded, but the cost was the loss of his bone cudgel, being thrown out of Ogremon's hand by Star Victomon. Ogremon growled, turning to face Star Victomon with angry eyes.

"_PUMMEL WHACK!_" Ogremon yelled.

"_VICTORY KICK!_" Star Victomon yelled.

Star Victomon kicked Ogremon's Pummel Whack, canceling it, but it sent Star Victomon falling onto his back. Ogremon rushed at him, but Star Victomon did a back flip, standing back up once more and facing Ogremon. Fighting for Star Victomon and Ogremon in the soap foam was hard, yet fun. It required great skill and balance, to remain standing and going in combat. The soap foam ground was slippery after all.

Centarumon had a hard time keeping his footing. But Leomon was actually having fun, slipping around in the soap foam, like he was on some ice, dancing around. For the flying codelimin, it wasn't hard for them, as they kept away from the ground, flying in the sky. Kokuwamon's footing was strong, and he was too fearful to move. Snow Agumon had a hard time though, also losing his footing.

It was hard for the Prime Team. For Nasem, who was wearing slippers, he tried his best to keep his footing, but from time to time, he lost it and fell on his butt, on the soft foam ground. For Kale, it wasn't as hard, since he had enough discipline to keep his balance on such ground. He cheered his soul-warrior copedam on, without any fear of losing his footing. Sinzo remained motionless, behind Centarumon and Leomon. Selfmon crawled back to Sinzo's side.

"I guess it was a bad idea to turn the snow into soap foam." He muttered.

Sinzo smiled, "Actually it was creative. It makes the whole battle more unique; entertaining and challenging... well, at least for the ground codelimin."

"Indeed. The flying codelimin have no problem with it." Selfmon nodded in agreement.

Noticing their advantage, Bakemon and Soulmon attacked the juvenile codelimin.

"_NECRO MAGIC!_" Soulmon yelled.

"_DARK CLAW!_" Bakemon yelled.

Soulmon attacks blasted poor Tsunomon away. Snow Agumon moaned in pain, from Bakemon's attack. Snow Agumon fell on his back, breathing slowly and his eyes closed. His fur was slightly soaked with blood, from the injures where Bakemon had attacked. Kokuwamon was more resistant to Bakemon's attacks, but Soulmon's attacks were more effective against him. Because of Soulmon's attacks, Kokuwamon lost his footing and fell on his back.

White Biyomon noticed his friends in trouble and flew over in front of his fallen friends, facing Soulmon and Bakemon.

"Well, if it isn't our little 'experiment'." One Bakemon chuckled.

White Biyomon snarled, "_SPIRAL TWISTER!_"

The Bakemon who mocked him was instantly deleted.

"None of you are getting to my friends as easy as you think." White Biyomon growled.

"Wanna bet on it? _NECRO MAGIC!_" Soulmon yelled.

'My turn.' Kale thought.

Kale's univice glowed red, as did White Biyomon.

"WHITE BIYOMON SHINKA!"  
"... UNIMON!"

"Analyze." Kale whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Unimon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute: _Mythical Jerebi  
_Techniques:_ **Aerial Gallop; Aerial Attack; Horn Blaster**

Unimon is the natural evolved form of White Biyomon. Unimon is like the myths of the Unicorn, with one horn on its head. He also has wings. Like the myths about the Unicorn, Unimon's horn does purify evil. Unimon's Aerial Attack sends a sphere of pure energy towards its opponent, from its mouth. This is a male Unimon, which will become the only Unimon that resides in File Island.

_END STATUS..._

"Amazing." Kale whispered.

Unimon quickly took to the sky, turned its head towards Kale and nodded its thanks. Kale nodded in return.

"_AERIAL ATTACK!_" Unimon yelled.

Aerial Attack slammed into Necro Magic, with the result being both attacks canceling each other out.

'Time to end this. They've used me against my own will and have harmed my friends.' Unimon thought.

"_AERIAL GALLOP!_" Unimon yelled.

An amazing site to behold. Sinzo; Kale; Nasem and all the codelimin watched in wonder and amazement, with Unimon galloping in place, in the sky. Transparent winds were sent towards the army of Bakemon and Soulmon, forcing them away. That wasn't all though, with a mini tornado for each Soulmon and Bakemon, from the winds. Bakemon and Soulmon screamed in sheer agony. Sinzo; Kale and Nasem all covered their ears from the terrifying screams.

Soon it was all over, with the entire army of Bakemon and Soulmon deleted. Numerous dead data floated into the air. Unimon gently flapped his wings in the air, his mystical attack over, fading away. Justice was met. The only evil codelimin remaining was Ice Devimon. Unimon kept in the sky, over Snow Agumon and Kokuwamon, defending them. Centarumon and Leomon kept their posts in front of Selfmon and Sinzo.

Ogremon backed away, to be below Ice Devimon.

"What now?" Ogremon asked.

"We finish them." Ice Devimon growled.

"But my cudgel." Ogremon remained.

Ice Devimon rolled his eyes and summoned Ogremon's bone cudgel back to him.

"Time to use the energy I gained from absorbing Hyogamon's data." Ice Devimon grinned.

Ogremon caught the bone cudgel in his hand, and grinned at Star Victomon. Star Victomon shrugged, but kept the distance between him and Ogremon.

"... I'll have to say this. My Magical Game wasn't successful on one small part of File Island. I'm afraid it'll remain snow covered ground there." Selfmon explained.

"That won't be a problem Selfmon." Centarumon assured.

Snow swirled around Ice Devimon, covering him from sight, with Ice Devimon being a small snow twister.

"This can't be good." Candlemon muttered.

"Nothing good comes out of Ice Devimon. Are you with me Candlemon? We have to stop him." Flamon informed.

"Being the only other fire codelimin around, I'll definitely help you." Candlemon agreed.

"Remember back with Snimon Nasem?" Flamon asked, turning to his DigiDestined.

Nasem nodded and remembered what happened with Snimon. He understood Flamon. Flamon meant for Nasem to help Flamon fly up in the air and attack Ice Devimon head-on.

"Lead the way Candlemon. I'll shortly be behind you." Flamon decided, running towards Nasem.

Candlemon nodded and flew up at Ice Devimon. Nasem prepared himself and Flamon jumped into Nasem's netted hands. Nasem shoved Flamon into the sky, towards Ice Devimon. With Flamon in the air, Nasem unknotted his hands. Gaining closer and closer at Ice Devimon, both Candlemon and Flamon felt the ever increasing chill, coming from Ice Devimon.

Like expected, Candlemon glowed black, while Flamon glowed dark green. Nasem blinked, and glanced at his univice, which was glowing a joint black-dark green. Protected by the glow protecting them, the chill didn't affect Flamon or Candlemon anymore. The snow melted away and both glowing, Flamon and Candlemon slammed into Ice Devimon, interrupting his concentration. Ice Devimon growled, but his eyes widened at the glowing Candlemon and Flamon.

"CANDLEMON SHINKA..."  
"... MERAMON!"

"FLAMON SHINKA..."  
"... AGNIMON!"

'I'm a goner.' Ice Devimon thought.

'Analyze.' Nasem whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Meramon  
_Rank: _Maturity  
_Attribute: _Fire Meric  
_Techniques:_ **Fireball; Roaring Flame; Magma Blast**

The natural evolved form of Candlemon. Meramon is completely made of fire. His heat can generate fire forest, or melt snow and ice. Meramon prefers solitude in the beginning, living alone at Mount Hiroshi, the second highest peak and mountain in File Island. That would all change when Meramon gains a human partner. Thanks to Nasem's Univice of Myths, Candlemon is now in his maturity form of Meramon.

_Name:_ Agnimon  
_Rank:_ Maturity  
_Attribute:_ Warrior Grasl  
_Techniques:_ **Burning Salamander; Salamander Break; Fire Darts**

The natural evolved form of Flamon. Agnimon is also called Agunimon. Agnimon stands for Agni Monster, with Agni being the mythical god of fire in Hindu mythology. He has quick reflexes and pre-eminent offensive strength. He is able to manipulate fire better than Flamon. Agnimon proves Flamon's legendary and ancient line. He's Nasem's soul-warrior copedam, with Nasem being the first DigiDestined of Myths.

_END STATUS..._

"Let's end this." Agnimon yelled.

"I agree, before we fall again. _MAGMA BLAST!_" Meramon yelled.

"_BURNING SALAMANDER!_" Agnimon yelled.

Ice Devimon folded his wings in front of him, in an attempt to defend himself, but the intense heat from both fire attacks, started to melt the ice wings, making Ice Devimon moan in pain, with drops of water leaking from his wings. Both fire attacks slammed into Ice Devimon's wings, quickly melting the wings away, into air vapor. The fire attacks continued on and burst through Ice Devimon, with Ice Devimon's mouth wide in shock.

A huge amount of melted water splashed down to the ground, with the fire attacks sizzling out. Meramon and Agnimon both landed gracefully and unharmed on their legs. Landing on the ground, burst some of the soap foam that they both stepped on. Meramon and Agnimon just glanced at the water, as it quickly vaporized in them. Ice Devimon wasn't even given the chance to be normally deleted.

In a glow of dark green light, Agnimon returned to Flamon. Meramon remained silent, nodded to himself and walked away, bursting soap foams as he did...

* * *

That night, the codelimin and three DigiDestined celebrated the defeat of Ice Devimon.

"We now know some more abilities these univices have." Sinzo stated.

"What about Snow Agumon?" Kale asked.

"Don't worry about me; when I evolve my wounds would disappear." Snow Agumon replied.

"Now we'll need to head to Server pronto. Our job is done here, but we'll be back. We'll need to head to Aisnap Village in the morning. By the way, call upon a school of Dolphmon to take those who want to go to Server tomorrow morning." Flamon explained.

"You're friends with some Dolphmon schools?" Leomon asked.

Flamon nodded, "I once was. The way to call them is through whistling. Just tell them that Flamon needs their help, and that would be to bring those of you who want to go, to head to Server. Dolphmon would definitely help."

"At least some of us achieved our evolved maturity forms." Unimon sighed.

"I'll be leaving Primary Village, to look around File Island. I'll be leaving you in charge Tsunomon." Centarumon decided.

"But doesn't an Elecmon need to be in charge of Primary Village?" Leomon asked.

Centarumon glanced at Sinzo, "Tsunomon deserves it."

Sino nodded. His univice glowed orange, as did Tsunomon.

"TSUNOMON SHINKA!"  
"ELECMON!"

The codelimin cheered Elecmon, and Elecmon lowered his head, blushing from embarrassment.

"So that means first things tomorrow morning we'll head to Aisnap Village, and we'll meet the others in Server." Nasem concluded.

"Yes. We'll need to inform Denmon of what has occurred, keeping our word to that. We'll also need to return to retrieve the young codelimin and digi-eggs." Flamon agreed.

"Not to mention confront Glademon." Nasem muttered.

"How come Ice Devimon wasn't deleted the normal way?" Kale asked.

"Evil codelimin aren't always deleted the normal way. There are numerous ways that evil codelimin are deleted." Flamon replied.

"Well, I'd like to be Wizardmon some time soon." Selfmon commented.

The DigiDestined laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll handle with the evolving tomorrow morning and you won't be the only one to evolve either." Sinzo decided.

"Yeppy!" Snow Agumon cheered.

"... I need to go back to the sewers." Numemon muttered.

"No need. Stay friend." Unimon encouraged.

"Really?" Numemon asked.

Kokuwamon nodded, "Indeed."

"You're welcome amongst us." Snow Agumon nodded.

Numemon smiled, "Thanks all."

"If we're going to have an early morning tomorrow, we better go to sleep early." Centarumon informed.

"But I'm not tired." Victomon complained.

"You might not be tired, but others are Victomon." Kale retorted.

"So until tomorrow morning then." Nasem nodded.

"Until tomorrow." Sinzo agreed.

"I just want to say that I'll be leaving Primary Village from tonight. Please don't mention anything to Glademon or the young codelimin of this Primary Village." Centarumon pleaded.

"None of us will. See you later Centarumon. You've been a great teacher." Elecmon remarked.

Centarumon smiled, "As you have been a great apprentice. I'll leave Primary Village in your capable hands."

With that, Centarumon galloped out of Primary Village, leaving it. The codelimin separated, along with the DigiDestined, retiring for the night. They all had a long day and would yet have another long day the next morning...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: STAFF OF ORIGIN

_**Episode Done:**_ 9th of December 2006, Saturday

**Author's Notes:** Well, that is a lot of stuff off my back. The terms that I'm using here, codelimin, etc... are my own creation, but I did explain it during this episode. For each episode, I'll mention the non canon codelimin I mention in the episode at the end of every episode, whether it's my fan-made or somebody else's fan-made codelimin, starting with the next episode. I'll be using the same terms for the rest of the story. Drillmon is mine, as is Star Victomon.

The Wizardmon; Unimon; Meramon and Centarumon that all appeared in this episode were the same ones from Digimon Season 1. Well, this is a load off my back. Hope you enjoyed this episode. Please read and don't forget to leave a review. Until the next episode, Remia!


	6. Staff of Origin

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 6:** _Staff of Origin_

**Last time on Trail of Five:** My name is Nasem Amarito. Flamon informed me; Outlaw and Kale, including the rest of the codelimin around them, much about the Digital World, including univices capabilities that Flamon knew of. Leomon shared his story, as did Glademon. Using one of the capabilities of the univices, I used my univice: The Univice of Myths, to summon its Far Sight ability. Through that we: the three chosen male DigiDestined, saw the two remaining members of our team. With timely help from Drillmon, it was seen that Marissa and Serona escaped the Forces of Terror. The final battle came for File Island's freedom, and the battle raged on between the first three chosen and their codelimin allies, against Ice Devimon and his minions. It took some time, but thanks to the timely evolution of both Flamon and Candlemon, into Agnimon and Meramon, Ice Devimon was deleted in an uncommon way.

_... Flashback..._

Marissa and Serona were walking in the hot desert, and they have been walking for hours. Renamon remained faithfully with Serona, as did Innomon, faithfully with Marissa.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Serona asked.

"Not for long I'm assuming." Renamon concluded.

"We're very vulnerable out here." Marissa gasped.

"Tell me about it; I and Renamon are too weak to fight. We might devolve soon." Innomon sighed.

"We need help." Serona whispered.

Both Marissa and Serona were sweating. It was worse with Renamon, since she had fur. Silence returned to the female DigiDestined, as they clumsily kept on walking. Nothing was sight anywhere you looked, it was always sand, sand and more sand. More than once, strange looking codelimin passed by the distance, which appeared to have yellow faces, and cards floated around them.

Marissa wasn't too sure though, because it might have been her mind playing with her. If there were real codelimin there, which looked like that, then Marissa wasn't interested in checking them out through her univice.

"... Is that water?" Serona asked, stopping.

Marissa; Renamon, and Innomon stopped beside Serona and glanced where she was looking. Marissa would have held Innomon, but Marissa was too hot and Innomon stubbornly refused, especially after accepting for the first time and regretting it soon afterwards.

"... We better not keep our hopes up." Marissa replied.

"Yes. It might just be a mirage from the sky, with all the heat waves." Renamon agreed.

"I hope Drillmon survived." Serona moaned, sitting down on her butt.

Marissa; Renamon, and Innomon all had started walking again, but in Innomon case, flying. They glanced back at Serona.

"Come on Serona, we have to continue on." Marissa urged.

"No! I've had it. I need a rest. I won't take another step further until I have some water!" Serona exclaimed.

Their supplies of food and drinks was already finished, long before then. Marissa glanced at the sun, sweat drops rolling down her face and cheeks.

"We probably should rest during the day and journey during the night." Innomon suggested, landing in the sand in front of Serona.

"With those codelimin after us? No. It's wiser to continue on." Marissa refused.

"We'll be wearing ourselves out then. I'm staying with my chosen." Renamon declared.

Innomon stared at Marissa with pleading eyes. Marissa sighed.

"Fine! We're probably far away from them anyway." Marissa decided.

Innomon only nodded; she was too exhausted to cheer out.

"Besides, they would probably think that we would be as good as dead out here, and so they'd leave us alone." Serona remarked.

"We are as good as dead out here." Renamon muttered.

Marissa collapsed onto her stomach beside Serona, and Renamon took her place on the opposite side of Serona. Innomon walked over to Marissa's right, since Serona was to Marissa's left. Before anyone knew it, Marissa and Serona both dozed off, along with their soul-warrior copedam. However, before fully dozing off, Renamon faintly saw some small light pink codelimin, carrying some kind of weapon...

_... End Flashback..._

* * *

Crying was heard, and Marissa stirred.

"She's waking up." A voice informed.

"It's about time." Another voice stated.

Marissa opened up her eyes and saw that she was in some shelter, out of the desert. She could hardly believe it, considering that she dozed off in the desert and under the sun. She sat up on her butt and glanced around her. She saw Renamon; Serona; Innomon, and a light pink small codelimin. She glanced around the shelter she was in and noticed that it appeared to be some Japanese styled home, with there only being mats around in the room.

The crying had stopped. Marissa pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She winced from the pain. Serona giggled at the site. Innomon flew over to her chosen.

"Marissa?" Innomon asked, staring at Marissa's eyes.

Marissa looked at her soul-warrior and nodded.

"Please tell me this is real." She requested.

"Even after pinching yourself, you still don't believe it?" Serona asked.

Marissa shook her head. "We were in the desert for too long... It's hard to believe anything to be real now." She replied.

"That's true: the desert here in Server can do that." The light pink small codelimin agreed.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Well, before I totally dozed off, I faintly saw him." Renamon explained, nodding towards the light pink codelimin.

"And my name is Piximon. You're all in my dojo: Veteran Dojo. It's the safest place here in Server, being cloaked and all from the enemies." The light pink codelimin explained.

"Did you?" Marissa asked.

Serona understood her, and shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to regain conscious." Serona replied.

Marissa nodded. "I'll do it then. Analyze." She whispered.

The Univice of Mulige glowed blue and a 3D hologram of the light pink codelimin appeared a few inches above the screen, spinning sideways. The voice from the Univice of Mulige was Marissa's.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Piximon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute:_ Meric Pixie.  
_Techniques:_** Pixi Bomb **and** Magical Tail.**

Also known as Piccolomon. Piximon is one of the few codelimin that lived through and survived the First Darkness War of the Digital World. This codelimin might be small, but don't underestimate him, as he's a patient, yet hard trainer. Piximon is living proof that size doesn't tell the rank of any codelimin. Piximon is a Veteran warrior, living in solitude in his cloaked Veteran Dojo. Zeroguard Family and Wilkiwatch Family trusted him to take care of their young kids: Lady Tarona Zeroguard and Gennai Wilkiwatch. If any pure good codelimin trains under Piximon, Piximon would bring out the best of his student's potential.

_END STATUS..._

"Did he explain anything to you while I was out?" Marissa asked.

Serona shook her head. "No. We were waiting for you to wake up."

"I'll go get another plate of food for Marissa." Piximon muttered, flying out the room.

Marissa stood up and walked over to Serona, and sat down on her butt beside her. Innomon flew over.

"Did the rest of you have a good sleep?" Marissa asked.

Serona nodded. "I did and it was peaceful." She smiled.

"We all had our much needed rest after all." Renamon grinned.

Piximon returned with a wooden dish, and held it out for Marissa. Marissa took it and started eating it. Serona; Renamon; Innomon, and Piximon all watched in interest, while Serona and Renamon both grinned, and Innomon giggled. Marissa started eating the contents of the dish, with the spoon that was there, and even though curious about Serona; Renamon and Innomon, Marissa continued on eating, since she was so hungry. Soon enough she had finished the first serving.

"Who cooked this?" Marissa asked.

"Burgemon and his assistant." Piximon replied.

"This is really good. Please, I'd like some more." Marissa politely requested.

Piximon smiled. "Burgemon would love to hear that! Right away!"

Marissa handed over the dish to Piximon, and Piximon flew away with it. Marissa turned to Serona; Renamon, and Innomon, noticing surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Don't you know?" Renamon asked, blinking.

"No offense to Burgemon, but that dish was terrible." Serona whispered.

Marissa blinked. "What are you saying? That dish is a known dish in Canada, and it's one of my favorites. With all honesty, that dish was the best done that I've ever tasted."

"No way." Innomon whispered.

Unknown and unnoticed from the chosen kids and their soul-warrior copedam, Marissa's Univice of Mulige started to glow white faintly for a few moments, before the glow faded away.

"So you are the one who complimented my cooking?" A voice asked.

Marissa; Serona; Innomon, and Renamon turned to face a bipedal codelimin, with the skin of an onion as a head, wearing a white chef robe. Marissa smiled and nodded.

"Yep, it was me. You'd like to know that's my favorite dish back in my world, and the way you prepared it is the best I've ever tasted." Marissa replied.

"Are you Burgemon?" Renamon asked.

"Why would you want to know? You hated my dish!" The codelimin snapped.

"Analyze." Serona whispered.

The Univice of Tranquility glowed yellow and a 3D hologram of the onion-head codelimin appeared a few inches above the screen, spinning sideways. The voice from the Univice of Tranquility was Serona's.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Burgemon.  
_Rank:_ Maturity.  
_Attribute:_ Nature Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_ **Delicious Patty **and **Spicy Onion.**

Also known as Burgemon Champion or Burgemon Adult. There are two versions of Burgemon Champion, with one being male and the other being female. The one here is male. Burgemon is a natural excellent cook, with his expertise in cooking. His Delicious Patty is known worldwide around the Digital World. He works as Piximon's chef and has one assistant at the moment. He loves it when others compliment his cooking and snaps to those who insult or criticizes his work. Burgemon stands for Burger Monster. Burgemon can be found in families, and are rarely seen individually alone, working solo, but can be seen working solo, like this Burgemon working under Piximon.

_END STATUS..._

"I would love to taste those patties." Marissa licked her lips.

"Right on it." Burgemon nodded, rushing back into the other room.

Piximon smiled, walking in.

"It isn't everyday that Burgemon has customers who love his dishes. Well, he was the first of the family living here in this dojo, and I have a feeling you'll all soon get to know the rest of the family living here." Piximon remarked.

"First, could you explain some stuff for us?" Renamon asked.

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Piximon asked.

"About the levels of our two soul-warriors first." Marissa replied.

"Very well. From what Serona; Renamon, and Innomon have all told me, you and Serona met your soul-warrior copedam in their embryo forms. Embryo is also known as Fresh and Baby I. It's the form that takes shape in any digi-egg, of numerous colors. Levels are also better known as ranks, like human's growing up, from baby; infant; child; teenager; young adult; adult, and finally elder adult.

"However, terms like levels; fresh; baby I, and others, are known to the Digital Humans, because that's what they address our ranks as. We codelimin prefer to use the original terms though. Renamon's embryo form was Reremon, from what Renamon tells me; after Reremon comes Viximon: the second rank. Embryo can be compared to a human baby. Viximon is in the Caterpillar or infant form. The caterpillar form or infant form is like a human infant, in his first years of life.

"Caterpillar or infant is also known as: In-Training; Baby II, and Lesser. Codelimin can evolve naturally from embryo to caterpillar on their own. Next form is Juvenile, and like embryo and caterpillar, caterpillar form codelimin can naturally evolve to juvenile on their own. From embryo to caterpillar, it takes either a few moments, or a few days. From caterpillar to juvenile could take from several weeks to a few months.

"That is of course through natural evolving. However, with devices like your univices, the evolution process is much quicker than natural evolution. Juvenile form codelimin are like a human child, in the first few years of his or her schooling. Renamon and Innomon are currently juvenile. Juvenile is also known as Rookie and Child. However, there are times when codelimin don't act like their rank." Piximon explained, stopping.

"... Why did you stop?" Innomon asked.

"Yes. This is quite interesting." Renamon nodded.

"Don't you smell the scent?" Piximon simply asked.

Marissa; Innomon; Piximon; Serona, and Renamon were all sitting in a small circle. Marissa; Innomon; Serona, and Renamon all closed their eyes and sniffed deeply. They could smell the faint scent of delicious patties coming from, what they assumed to be, the kitchen. A few moments later and a small brown floating codelimin entered the room, carrying a dish, with Burgemon's famous patties on it. The brown floating codelimin smiled, putting the dish down.

"I'll be back with more." The brown codelimin remarked, floating back into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Serona asked, after the brown codelimin was gone.

Marissa took a patty and started eating it. After one bite, she stopped and glanced at the patty.

'I can't believe this is a patty. It's really delicious; better than any patties I had back home.' Marissa thought.

"That's Tapirmon: Burgemon's only assistant for now." Piximon replied, taking a patty.

Innomon grabbed a patty, as did Renamon and Serona.

"Analyze." Marissa whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Tapirmon.  
_Rank:_ Juvenile.  
_Attribute:_ Ghost Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_ **Deleting Virus** and** Waking Dream.**

Tapirmon is also known as Bakumon. Tapirmon is Burgemon's assistant in serving food basically. He is close friends with Burgemon and would have a bright future. Tapirmon wouldn't prefer to be anywhere else, only near Burgemon and his cooking. Tapirmon floats in the air. He's has small elephant tasks, indicating his future evolution forms. Tapirmon is basically a gentle and quiet codelimin.

_END STATUS..._

"Does it end at juvenile?" Marissa asked, after taking a second bite.

"It doesn't. I'll have to mention that Snow Botamon was Innomon's embryo form, and Nyaromon was her caterpillar form. Anyway, after juvenile is maturity. Maturity form codelimin are like teenagers. Codelimin can naturally evolve to maturity from juvenile, but that would take months, or even years. Some codelimin remain juvenile for the rest of their lives even. Maturity is known to the Digital Humans as Adult or Champion.

"By the way, the Digital Humans address us codelimin, as Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. Renamon and Innomon are new codelimin to me, so since they haven't evolved to their maturity forms yet, I won't know. Burgemon is one of many maturity codelimin. I'm sure you all 'bumped' into other maturity form codelimin. Migration is next, and for humans, migration is early adult life. Getting to migration is even harder and takes longer to get for a lot of codelimin.

"I'm one of many migration codelimin. Migration is also known as Perfect or Ultimate. One final stage is just after migration, and it's mate. For mate, humans are mature adult and family life. Reaching mate is rare for codelimin to reach, but from help with devices, it would be a breeze for selective codelimin to reach mate. Some of the most powerful codelimin are mate: good or evil.

"I know of some evil mate codelimin and good mate codelimin. Mate is also commonly known as Ultimate and Mega. Just because a codelimin evolves, doesn't mean it won't devolve to it's lower previous forms, and that happens when the codelimin uses a lot of its energy in a signature technique of its, or if it overwhelms itself someway." Piximon explained.

"Like in the desert, with Renamon and Innomon." Serona noted.

"Exactly. If I had came later, Renamon and Innomon could have devolved to their caterpillar forms the least. A very rare level, which is _ almost_ impossible to reach, is Muzon: a rank higher than mate. For muzon, humans are elderly. Muzon is also known as Super Mega. Any other questions?" Piximon asked, finishing a patty.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded.

Tapirmon came in with more patties...

* * *

_... Flashback..._

The three chosen teens woke up early in the morning. Nasem and Flamon were the first to wake up, but they were gone when the rest of the village woke up. It was reasonable that Nasem and Flamon had used Destination Transport to Sacred Star Island, and so Kale; Sinzo, and Victomon were left alone. Remembering what Flamon told them the night before, they headed for the beach. Reaching the beach, the two chosen were in the lead and turned around to face their friends.

"I think it would be easier to go back to juvenile forms, for those who want to come with us." Sinzo advised.

"As for me, I can just evolve and fly." Victomon smiled.

"That would help out." Kale agreed.

"I'm ready for it." Victomon informed.

"VICTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

Once becoming his maturity form, Star Victomon flew into the sky.

"I'll be waiting here." He decided.

Kale nodded.

"O.K. So who's coming with us?" Sinzo asked.

Selfmon and Leomon both stepped forward.

"We are." Leomon decided.

"I would have gone to Sacred Star Island to tell Denmon of the events, but Nasem and Flamon are already doing that." Selfmon added.

"Yeah, they're probably on their way now to Server." Unimon stated.

"That depends on what technique they used to head to Sacred Star Island." A voice remarked.

"Meramon!" Kale smiled.

"And Centarumon." Centarumon added, stepping next to Meramon.

"We might have left yesterday, but that doesn't mean we won't see you all off." Meramon smiled.

"Would you help those of us who won't be heading anywhere?" Snow Agumon asked.

Sinzo nodded. "Of course. Juvenile codelimin hold on! Evolution!" He yelled.

The Univice of Magic glowed orange intensely. Snow Agumon; Kokuwamon, and Numemon all glowed orange.

"SNOW AGUMON SHINKA..."  
"... FRIGIMON!"

"KOKUWAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... ANDROMON!"

"NUMEMON SHINKA..."  
"... MONZAEMON!"

"Wow." Centarumon whispered, stepping back.

"Analyze." Kale whispered.

The Univice of Goodness glowed red and a 3D hologram of the codelimin appeared a few inches above the screen, spinning sideways. The voice from the Univice of Goodness was Kale's.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Frigimon.  
_Rank:_ Maturity.  
_Attribute:_ Snow Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_ **Subzero Ice Punch **and **Snowball.**

Also known as Yukidarumon. One of the natural evolved forms of Snow Agumon. Frigimon stands for Frigid Monster, which means extreme cold. Frigimon is literally a snowman, with black eyes and two red 'buttons'. He's completely made out of snow. With his Subzero Ice Punch, Frigimon sends a cold air punch towards the opponent. Frigimon prefers to live in extreme cold places, yet this Frigimon kept his personality as Snow Agumon.

_Name:_ Andromon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute: _Android Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_ **Lightning Blade **and **Gatling Attack.**

Skipping his maturity form, Andromon is the natural migration form of Kokuwamon. His maturity form could be either Mekanorimon, or Guardromon. Andromon stands for Android Monster. Andromon is an excellent android. His Lightning Blade is a pulse of light, which Andromon releases from his metallic arm. His Gatling Attack releases two identical missiles from his chest. Like an android, Andromon is part-metallic and part-organic.

_Name: _Monzaemon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute:_ Puppet Jerebi.  
_Techniques: _**Hearts Attack; Virus Attack; Hug.**

Monzaemon is one of the natural evolved forms of Numemon. Monzaemon is literally a huge teddy bear. Monzaemon loves toys and young codelimin, preferring juvenile over others. By either way, Monzaemon is loving and caring towards any young codelimin and would welcome and greet it. Using his Hearts Attack, Monzaemon can turn chaos into order, and hatred into love. Virus Attack is the opposite of his Hearts Attack, but with a different effect.

_END STATUS..._

"No kidding. Your univice is correct Kale. After you all leave, I'm planning to head to the part of File Island, where Selfmon was capable of melting the snow, and I'd be living there." Frigimon admitted.

"As for me, I'd make a town, just of toys and for young codelimin. Unlike your kind of toys, mine would have minds of their own, but that would be after I see you all off. I would found that town some place here in File Island, once I find the suitable location. Thanks for helping me evolve." Monzaemon thanked.

"Yes. Thank you Sinzo: DigiDestined of Magic." Andromon nodded.

Frigimon sweat-dropped. "Indeed Sinzo. Sorry for forgetting to thank you, but thanks anyway."

Sinzo blinked, and scratched his head.

"Umm... Your welcome I guess." He muttered.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" Star Victomon asked from the sky.

"Of course." Kale replied.

"A school of Dolphmon... Hmm... I think I'll need to devolve." Leomon muttered.

"Need help?" Sinzo asked, quick to offer it.

Leomon smiled, and shook his head. He glowed black and shrunk, returning into Actomon.

"Once we evolve, we can control it and devolve back, when it's needed. Being in my maturity form surprisingly didn't need much energy from my part. I can return to Leomon at will." Actomon explained.

"Same here. It didn't take much energy out of me to become Wizardmon, but I devolved because I used too much energy while I was in my maturity form, and so I devolved. I can evolve to my maturity form at will now though. However, I'll do that later." Selfmon added.

"Flamon said to whistle for the Dolphmon school." Star Victomon reminded them all from the sky.

"This is a bad time to tell you all, but I'm afraid of water." Kale muttered.

"I can carry you." Star Victomon quickly offered, hearing Kale from the sky.

Kale smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

"Done." Star Victomon muttered, zooming down towards Kale.

Kale's eyes went wide and he took a step back, closing his eyes. Star Victomon swooped down and swiftly grabbed hold of Kale firmly and securely, before heading back into the sky.

"Our turn." Sinzo grinned.

He whistled, and his whistling reached far. They all waited, and after a few moments, nothing happened. Selfmon sat down on the sand, crossing his legs together in front of himself. Actomon did the same. Sinzo remained standing: quiet and patient. He knew to trust Flamon, and had taught himself to be patient when it was needed, like at the moment.

"... Maybe you should whistle again." Actomon suggested.

Sinzo shook his head. "No need for that. They're coming."

"What?" Selfmon asked, standing up at looking at the horizon.

Indeed, in the horizon, forms appeared and disappeared quickly, coming closer and closer to File Island.

"You analyze them Sinzo." Kale decided, from the sky.

Sinzo nodded, staring at the fast approaching forms...

_... End Flashback..._

* * *

'That's when we left, after I analyzed these Dolphmon.' Sinzo thought, holding tight onto his Dolphmon.

They were all in the ocean, and all around them was water. Above them, Star Victomon was carrying Kale in the sky, keeping steady pace with the others. Sinzo was holding on for dear life on the Dolphmon he was riding on. He was lying flat on his stomach on the Dolphmon he was riding. The Dolphmon school were swimming at a fast pace, diving in momentarily, and for some Dolphmon, taking their passengers down with them.

But quickly enough, the Dolphmon returned to the surface, quickly diving again and so on. Sinzo got used to it, and instinctively held his breathe, with his Dolphmon dived underwater, and released it his breathe after coming up. For Selfmon and Actomon, both were on their feet, on their Dolphmon's backs, like they were surfing. Selfmon and Actomon maintained their balance, when their Dolphmon dove underwater, and with the whole motion.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name:_ Dolphmon.  
_Rank:_ Maturity.  
_Attribute:_ Marine Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_** Pulse Blast** and** Dolphin Kick.**

Also known as Rukamon, like normal dolphins, Dolphmon live together in large schools. They're very peaceful and gentle. They would help in anyway they can. They remain in schools living their whole lives underwater, trying their best to stay away from shores, unless they're needed. Dolphmon don't live in one huge school, but rather in large numerous schools, like tribes. When one Dolphmon hears a whistle, it would inform the rest of its school about it and head towards the source, with the Dolphmon that heard it, taking the lead. Dolphmon is short for Dolphin Monster.

_END STATUS..._

"How long would it take to reach Server?" Kale asked, from the sky.

Star Victomon was holding Kale close to his stomach.

"There's still a long way to go. Server is much farther than you think." Selfmon replied.

"How would you know?" Actomon asked.

Selfmon shrugged. "I know through the maps from Aisnap Village. Maps that Denmon showed me." He replied.

Actomon nodded. "I see."

"Estimated time?" Kale asked.

"... Not to worry or anything, but at the pace we're going we'd reach their around nightfall tomorrow." Selfmon replied.

"I see you're an expert in reading maps." Actomon noted.

"Very much. Denmon taught me how to read them. If I see them once, I'd be able to memorize them from that first time." Selfmon informed.

"Nightfall? Tomorrow?" Kale asked, muttering.

"Do you want me to increase my pace?" Star Victomon asked.

Kale shook his head. "No. We'd get lost if we lost sight of Dolphmon and the others."

Star Victomon nodded. "That's quite true." He agreed.

Suddenly and without warning, the Dolphmon school stopped, stopping above water. Sinzo sighed. Selfmon and Actomon shared confused glances. Star Victomon noticed the Dolphmon stop, and stopped as well.

"What's going on down there?" Kale asked, being secure in Star Victomon's arms.

"No idea." Sinzo replied, carefully getting onto his feet.

'Let's see if I can keep my balance.' Sinzo thought, trying to keep his balance on Dolphmon's back.

However, Dolphmon winced and went underwater, taking Sinzo along with it, but with Sinzo falling off of Dolphmon, and falling into the water.

"Sinzo!" Kale yelled.

Sinzo noticed that dark forms were underwater ahead, just before he blacked out. On the surface, Selfmon dived in for Sinzo.

"I'll get him." Selfmon informed, diving in underwater.

Selfmon held his breathe and dove faster underwater, noticing Sinzo's unconscious and limp form. Sinzo's univice was glowing gently purple. Selfmon was curious about the glow, but shrugged it off and quickly grabbed hold of Sinzo's limp body, before it went deeper below underwater. Selfmon quickly swam upwards in a rush, his need of breathing growing more and more intense. Just before reaching the surface, Selfmon noticed some dark forms ahead, but ignored them.

Selfmon gulped in gulps of air, breaking through the surface of the water. Star Victomon was hovering just inches above the water, near where Actomon was being carried by his Dolphmon. Kale was in Star Victomon's arms, safe and secure.

"Sinzo." Kale gasped.

Selfmon pulled Sinzo's head out of the water. Kale paled upon noticing Sinzo's condition.

"Now what?" Actomon asked.

"His weight was too much for Dolphmon, which was painful for Dolphmon, and that's why Dolphmon dived underwater. I saw dark forms ahead of us underwater, and that's why Dolphmon have all stopped." Selfmon explained, nodding ahead.

Silence filled their location of the ocean, with Sinzo's body slowly rising to the surfacing, and eventually his whole body floating on the surface. Selfmon shivered from the coldness of the ocean, but he grabbed hold onto Sinzo, so that the tide won't take Sinzo away.

"... We need to get to some land and fast!" Star Victomon exclaimed.

"Land? Did someone mention land? Sorry, but that's not going to happen to you pesky DigiDestined." A voice replied.

"What was that?" Kale asked, glancing downwards in the ocean.

Sensing strong and powerful evil from below, Selfmon's eyes widened. Terrified with fear, the Dolphmon school remained motionless.

"Not good." Star Victomon whispered, sensing the intense evil rising from under the ocean.

Kale knew that he could escape with Star Victomon, from whatever evil would immerge, but he refused to leave his friends. He remembered what Glademon had told them back in Primary Village in File Island, yet refused to withdraw. Actomon growled and jumped into the ocean. A black light appeared underwater, and Leomon's head broke through the surface of the ocean.

"I knew Dolphmon won't hold me, so I jumped in the water and evolved underwater." Leomon explained.

"That's unheard of." Selfmon muttered, his tone shivering from the cold.

"It's going to get colder yet." A voice stated from underwater.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge splash fell down onto Selfmon; Sinzo, and Leomon, but Star Victomon was able to get himself and Kale away from it. Selfmon refused to release his grip on Sinzo. When the water settled down, one huge monstrosity was apparent, along with smaller appealing codelimin, being in numerous numbers. Leomon paled, as did Selfmon, staring at the huge monstrosity.

"What the heck is that?" Star Victomon asked in disgust.

"The evil piracy of the seven seas." Selfmon shivered.

"Dragomon." Leomon whispered, his eyes wide in fear.

"Analyze." Kale whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name: _Dragomon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute:_ Marine Grasl.  
_Techniques:_ **Tentacle Claw **and **Tentacle Flapping.**

Also known as Dagomon. Dragomon is short for Dragon Monster. Dragomon is as mean and evil as a Western dragon, yet is more of an octopus in form, than as a dragon. Dragomon rules the seas and oceans with his iron tentacles. He's merciless; cruel, and most notably cold. He has his own underwater force, named Forces of Pressure. Only recently Dragomon has allied himself with the Force of Terror. Considering underwater, the throne goes to Dragomon.

_END STATUS..._

'Force of Terror?' Kale thought.

He quickly analyzed the other codelimin, which he found out to be Divermon, with two other names. Star Victomon tensed up, wanting to face Dragomon head-on. Kale sensed his tension, and knew what Star Victomon wanted.

"Go for it." Kale whispered, nodding his head.

Star Victomon blinked down at Kale, who was looking back up at him. Star Victomon smiled, and nodded. He soared towards Dragomon, and threw Kale backwards. Not expecting such behavior, Kale's eyes immediately widened and he screamed. Selfmon gathered what energy he had left and jumped out of the water. He knew Kale was larger than him, but he had to break Kale's fall, or Kale would drown, like Sinzo was close in drowning.

However, Selfmon wasn't sure if Sinzo did survive or not. What happened next was so fast, that everything went in slow motion. Sinzo's univice glowed purple even more intense than before, as did Kale's univice, glowing blue. Two beams of light were released, one colored purple, from Sinzo's univice, and the other, colored blue, from Kale's univice. Both beams collided with Selfmon, who was in the air, and Selfmon glowed, a mixture of blue and purple.

"SELFMON BLINK SHINKA!"

While evolving, and turning transparent, a blue beam left Selfmon, heading towards Star Victomon, who was still soaring towards Dragomon. The moment the beam collided with Star Victomon, he immediately stopped and closed his eyes, becoming transparent.

"STAR VICTOMON SHINKA!"

"... MYSTIMON!"

"... STEALTH VICTOMON!"

Mystimon appeared in Selfmon's place and easily caught hold of Kale, while holding his spot in midair. Once his evolution was complete, Stealth Victomon launched himself once more towards Dragomon. Leomon was in awe of both Mystimon and Stealth Veemon, as was Kale.

"Analyze." Kale whispered.

**CODELIMIN STATUS:**

_Name: _Mystimon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute:_ Wizard Grasl.  
_Techniques:_ **Core Dart **and **Blast Fire.**

Mystimon is the natural evolved form of Wizardmon, but not being the only migration form of Selfmon. Mystimon stands for Mystic Monster. Mystimon is a Magic Warrior, in total control of his spells and with his flaming sword, Mystimon is also capable of melee combat. In reality, his sword was previously Wizardmon's sun staff. Thanks to not one, but two, univices, Selfmon was able to pass his maturity form completely and reach his migration form.

_Name:_ Stealth Victomon.  
_Rank:_ Migration.  
_Attribute:_ Dragon Jerebi.  
_Techniques:_ **Legend Blaster** and **Mystic Bond.**

Stealth Victomon is the natural evolved form of Star Victomon, being the migration form of Victomon. Stealth Victomon stands for Stealth Victory Monster. Stealth Victomon has no wings, and no tail, but with a cannon attached to his right wrist, he can blast his opponent with his Legend Blaster. Using his sheathed Paladin Sword, Stealth Victomon summons his Mystic Bond technique either for positive effects, or negative effects.

_END STATUS..._

"You'd hold your ground if I were you." Dragomon growled.

Stealth Victomon instantly stopped, curiously eyeing Dragomon.

"What do you mean?" Stealth Victomon asked.

Dragomon chuckled. "A friend of yours is defeated." He replied.

Stealth Victomon's eyes widened.

"Nasem." Kale whispered.

"Explain yourself!" Stealth Victomon demanded.

Dragomon laughed, his laugh echoing across the ocean. Leomon listened to the whole conversation, as did the Dolphmon school, and the assembled Divermon. Leomon rolled his eyes upon hearing Dragomon's evil laugh.

"Monstrosities." Leomon muttered, still floating in the water, with his head only showing above the water.

"Why should I? You're all going to be joining him soon anyway." Dragomon remarked, stopping his laughter.

"That's it! You're going under!" Stealth Victomon growled.

Dragomon laughed. "Going under? Boy, under is my kingdom."

Stealth Victomon grinned. "That's not what I meant."

Dragomon blinked. "Uh? You can't possibility mean you can defeat me."

"Sure I can, and sure I will. _MYSTIC BOND!_" Stealth Victomon yelled, drawing his Paladin Sword.

Stealth Victomon aimed his sword towards Dragomon, while hovering in midair from his spot, and a blue beam was released towards Dragomon, from the tip of Stealth Victomon's Paladin Sword. Dragomon laughed and raised one pair of tentacles, trying to easily swat the attack away. Stealth Victomon grinned, and shook his head. The blue beam passed the waving pair of tentacles, and circulated itself around Dragomon a few times, holding him in place.

Dragomon tried to break free and resist, but the beam only tightened itself around Dragomon. Dragomon yelled out in sheer agony.

"Time to end this. _LEGEND BLASTER!_" Stealth Victomon yelled.

Dragomon's eyes widened and he stopped struggling, in total shock. The blue beam penetrated through Dragomon's skin and he instantly burst completely into dead data. The blue beam holding him in place, vanished, as did the blue beam that was from Stealth Victomon's cannon.

"Don't mess with the DigiDestined!" Kale yelled.

Stealth Victomon glowed blue, and shrunk rapidly, alarming Kale; Mystimon, and Leomon. Mystimon flew over to the descending form and quickly caught Demi Veemon.

"What?" Kale asked.

"I'm sorry Kale, but using such energy had me almost drained of energy, which in turn I returned to this form." Demi Veemon explained.

Kale nodded. "I see."

'Amazing. Not one univice helped me evolve, but two. Speaking of two... Where's Sinzo?!' Mystimon thought, alarmed.

He quickly realized that he was holding Sinzo before he jumped into the air, which meant he released his grip on Sinzo.

"Don't worry about Sinzo! I've got him!" Leomon yelled.

Mystimon turned towards Leomon, and saw him holding onto the unconscious Sinzo. Mystimon sighed.

"We need to head to some land and soon." Kale reminded.

"Yeah, but we won't make it in time." Demi Veemon moaned.

Mystimon turned towards the assembled Divermon.

"If you know what's good for you, you better back off." Mystimon warned.

Without a word, the assembled Divermon all dived underwater and dove away.

"As for land, I have a way." Mystimon informed.

"Really? What?" Kale asked.

Mystimon grinned. "Just observe my friend." He replied...

* * *

"So there are five of us in all, what about the other three?" Marissa asked.

Marissa; Serona; Piximon; Renamon, and Innomon were all still in the same room where Marissa had woke up in.

"I'm not quite sure, but I would guess that they're heading over here at the moment." Piximon replied.

"Then we should go and greet them." Serona stated, standing up.

"Yes. We're all leaving. That would be appropriate. Burgemon and Tapirmon can take care of the dojo temporarily while I'm away." Piximon agreed.

"Where would they be now? Where should we go? And how are we going to get there?" Innomon asked.

"For the first question, I honestly don't know exactly where. As for the second, to Server's Coastline in the southeast, and how to get there... Don't you two soul-warriors think it's time for you two to reach maturity?" Piximon asked.

Renamon frowned. "I don't think so. You told us about Soarmon being here, telling you about the other three DigiDestined. For one thing we could use her to fly to the coastline, and for another, you told us yourself that you have fast transportation techniques." She retorted.

Piximon sweat-dropped. "Of course. You and Innomon can evolve to maturity later on, when it's direly needed."

Tapirmon floated in. "Is everyone done?" He asked.

"We are. Inform Burgemon and the others that we would be away to unite the DigiDestined together." Piximon replied.

Tapirmon blinked, and nodded. Piximon flew out of the room, picking up a strange staff with him on the way out, and Marissa; Innomon; Serona, and Renamon all hastily followed. Once outside, Marissa gasped at the wondrous site. She didn't have time to observe the whole beauty of the hidden location, as Piximon formed a transparent sphere around them all, since they were all close, and they left the hidden location at high speed, with the sphere flying at top speed in midair...

* * *

Night arrived and Mystimon floated down onto the sandy ground. He let go of Kale and Demi Veemon, who for some reason, were soaked wet with Mystimon. Mystimon turned around, only to see Leomon dragging Sinzo inland. Like Mystimon; Kale and Demi Veemon, Leomon and Sinzo were also soaked wet. Mystimon glowed orange, and shrunk, returning into Wizardmon.

"I need to reserve my energy." Wizardmon muttered.

However, Kale and Demi Veemon weren't listening, as they waved their Dolphmon friends away, watching them disappear in the ocean. With the Dolphmon school out of sight, Kale unwillingly shivered from the cold, as did Demi Veemon. Both turned to Wizardmon. For a moment both were surprised to see Wizardmon instead of Mystimon, but both quickly understood that he devolved.

"That was a cold way of cutting time short." Demi Veemon shivered.

Wizardmon sighed, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way. Besides, my artificial temporary whirlpool didn't help much, even though we have spared a day."

"No matter. The important thing is that we're here now." Kale shrugged, turning towards Leomon and the unconscious Sinzo.

Leomon was watching over the unconscious Sinzo, who was lying on his back in the sandy ground.

"Besides, there are more important matters that we need to attend to." Kale muttered, walking over to Leomon and Sinzo.

Demi Veemon followed his chosen, with Wizardmon walking beside him, carrying his sun staff.

"How is he doing?" Kale asked, reaching Leomon and the unconscious Sinzo.

Leomon glanced up at Kale and shook his head.

"He's breathing, but he isn't waking up." Leomon replied.

"At least through his breathing we know he's still alive." Demi Veemon assured.

"That is some good news." Wizardmon nodded.

"Where is the third guy?" A voice asked.

Wizardmon; Leomon; Kale and Demi Veemon all turned towards the voice, and saw four familiar faces, and one foreign face, coming out from some bushes. The four familiar faces they haven't met personally. Leomon quickly stood up. Wizardmon; Leomon; Kale and Demi Veemon all recognized Marissa; Serona; Renamon and Innomon from before, which reminded them of Nasem, partially because it was he who used the Far Sight, and now none of them knew where he was.

Which made them all extremely worried for him and Flamon. Wizardmon and Leomon were suspicious of knowing Piximon, but weren't sure. If it was Piximon, Leomon decided on a test. Piximon quickly noticed and understood.

"Don't Leomon. I am Piximon. How is the DigiDestined doing?" Piximon asked, approaching the four.

Marissa; Serona; Renamon and Innomon kept their distance, and watched from their spots. Piximon reached the unconscious Sinzo and laid down the strange staff next to Sinzo. The staff was orange in color, where as the head had a miniature head of Greymon, in purple, while the rest of the staff was orange. Piximon checked Sinzo's pulse and felt it, but faintly.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Piximon asked.

Serona glanced at Marissa, and Marissa noticed. She shook her head. Kale was about to reply, but Serona to the initiative instead of Marissa.

"Marissa does." Serona replied.

Marissa scowled at Serona, glaring at her.

"I'm not doing it." She muttered.

"Why not?" Piximon asked.

Kale; Demi Veemon; Wizardmon and Leomon all glanced at each other, and understood.

"It's some religious stuff. Besides, I know CPR and can do it instead of Marissa, that is if she doesn't mind." Kale offered.

Marissa smiled, "I don't mind." She replied, relieved.

Kale nodded and went over to Sinzo, and knelt down. He started CPR, a few times, and continued on doing it. They all waited patiently, but no response came from Sinzo, yet his pulse remained the same. Kale sighed, eventually getting up onto his feet.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Renamon asked.

"Well, for starters, we all know who you all are. As for us... I'm Kale Kitzu, I'm 14, from Tibet, being an Oriental Buddhist, and I'm the DigiDestined of Goodness, wielding the Univice of Goodness." Kale greeted.

"I'm Demi Veemon: Kale's soul-warrior copedam. I'm in my caterpillar form now." Demi Veemon explained.

Marissa and Serona understood what Demi Veemon was talking about, since Piximon had already explained it to them.

"I'm Wizardmon, maturity rank, of the Wizard Meric type. My techniques are Thunder Blaster; Magical Game and Vision of Terror." Wizardmon bowed.

"I'm Leomon, maturity rank, of the Animal Jerebi type. My techniques are Fist of the Beast King; Beast Sword and Smashing Kick." Leomon nodded.

Again, Marissa and Serona nodded their heads, understanding them all. Kale stared down at Sinzo.

"And this is Sinzo Spenian. He's 19, and the leader of Prime Team, from Japan, being an Oriental Muslim, and he's the DigiDestined of Magic, wielding the Univice of Magic." Kale explained.

Piximon nodded, 'I put the staff in the right place for sure then.'

"Leader of Prime Team?" Marissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kale nodded, "Yep. The three of us, including... the third guy, are all Prime Team. When the third guy returns, if he returns, he'll explain stuff. But if Sinzo wakes up before then, then he would instead of me."

"We have some history before coming here, and the most important thing is that we defeated Ice Devimon in File Island... well, Meramon and Flamon did it." Wizardmon informed.

"That's great news." Piximon smiled.

"What?" Innomon asked.

"Wait a minute, who is this third guy? I know you know his name, so why aren't you addressing him in his name? Besides, where is he and Flamon?" Marissa asked.

Kale sighed, "I guess there a first time for everything." He muttered.

"Uh?" Serona asked, confused.

Kale closed his eyes, and concentrated on Nasem and Flamon, even though he didn't know where they currently were. The Univice of Goodness glowed blue and projected a beam into the sky, releasing itself from the univice, showing a past event.

"During the day." Leomon noted.

"What's this?" Renamon asked, fearful.

"It's called 'Far Sight', and it's one of the capabilities that our univices has. I and the two other guys discovered a few things about these univices. This is a past event, and that tanned boy is Nasem: our missing comrade, and beside him is Flamon: his soul-warrior copedam." Kale explained.

"You know the capabilities of our univices?" Marissa asked, interested.

"Yes. We discovered some ourselves, but with other capabilities, it was Flamon who mentioned them to us. The thing is that neither Flamon, or any of us know all the capabilities of the univices." Kale replied.

The three conscious chosen; their soul-warrior copedam, and their allied codelimin all watched the events unfold from the big hologram in the sky. It showed Nasem and Flamon on the beach, with Flamon whistling for some Dolphmon. Eventually Dolphmon came and Nasem rid on two of them, with one foot on each of them. Kale raised his eyebrow.

'Perhaps Sinzo should have done the same, or this wouldn't have happened to him.' He thought.

Flamon only rid on one of them. They were riding on the Dolphmon for a few hours in the ocean, when a sudden dark whirlpool appeared. Wizardmon's; Leomon's; Demi Veemon's and Kale's eyes all widened. The Dolphmon stopped.

-_What's that?_ - Nasem asked, nodding towards the dark whirlpool.

-_Oh, this isn't good. That's no natural whirlpool for one thing, and for another, it's connected to the Dark Ocean._ - Flamon replied.

"The Dark Ocean?" Serona asked.

"Oh no." Leomon whispered.

Nasem didn't say anything more, but only his eyes widened. Suddenly seductive feminine voice were heard, coming out from the dark whirlpool. Piximon's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen. He watched the males intensely, observing them. As suspected, they all turned around towards the ocean, started to walk like zombies towards the water, including Wizardmon and Leomon.

"We've got to stop them." Piximon exclaimed, rushing in front of the males.

Fortunately, Sinzo wasn't affected, due to the fact that he was unconscious. Marissa; Serona; Renamon and Innomon all did hear him, listening to the voices and watching the hologram. Piximon knew they weren't affected since they were female. Flamon's eyes widened.

-_Quickly Nasem, shut your ears!_ - Flamon advised.

Hearing a splash, Flamon turned to look at where Nasem was, but he wasn't on the Dolphmon anymore, and the Dolphmon were all swimming towards the dark whirlpool. Flamon shook his head.

-_No! No! Dammit! Those Niximon! I have to go in after Nasem!_ - Flamon muttered, jumping into the water.

The dark whirlpool sucked Nasem; Flamon and most of the Dolphmon in, those that were male, before the dark whirlpool vanished, and the hologram faded.

"Niximon?" Serona asked, worried.

"If Nasem and males are affected by it, then..." Marissa started, turned her attention towards the males.

Her eyes widened, noticing them all approaching the ocean. She noticed that Piximon wasn't affected, but was trying to keep the others out. He was always pushed back.

"Renamon, Innomon, we need to help them!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Serona agreed, rushing over towards the males.

Piximon noticed them approaching him, and a sudden thought formed in his mind. It was a good plan, and from the first time he would need to knock them out. The sand would absorb the shock of their fall.

"Don't come any further, you'll only get hurt by them. I'll explain about Niximon later on." Piximon informed.

Knowing Piximon's skills and abilities, the girls all stopped and watched, to see what Piximon had in mind to stop them. Piximon poked Kale with his weapon, and Kale angrily grabbed it. Piximon grinned and threw Kale into the air, and let him fall face first into the sand, being knocked out. He did the same with Demi Veemon and Leomon. He didn't have to do it with Wizardmon, because Wizardmon snapped out of it, when he felt the chilly waves of the ocean.

Piximon had trouble with Leomon, as Leomon used his Beast Sword to defend himself, but being the skilled fighter he was, Piximon was able to knock Leomon out eventually. Looking over the knocked out forms, Piximon sighed.

"What that staff you brought with you?" Renamon asked.

"It's the Staff of Origin. It's going to be a very useful weapon." Piximon replied...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: AGUMON X'S ENTRANCE

**_Episode Done:_** 20th of December 2006, Wednesday

**Author's Notes:** The episode turned out differently from what I wanted it, but this was good enough. Besides, I might write a revised version of this episode, in the way I originally wanted it to be. Now I know some of you might complain about Stealth Victomon easily defeating Dragomon, but for one thing, Stealth Victomon is that strong, and for another, the idea of Dragomon being reformatted in the Dark Ocean is a simple comeback of mine.

Considering Trail of Five, Dragomon is out of it, but that isn't the end of him. O.K., now for other business.

Alforce Zero: I don't know if you're continuing in reading this story or not, but if you are, you would have noticed that I took your advise.

**_Non Canon Codelimin:_**

Episode 1: Actomon - he's mine; Gangstermon - mine; Gangamon - mine; Airmon - mine; Soarmon - mine; Denmon - mine; White Biyomon - mine; Spheremon - mine; Lonemon - mine.

Episode 2: Selfmon - mine.

Episode 3: Victomon - mine.

Episode 4: Innomon - mine; Stamon - mine.

Episode 5: Drillmon - mine; Star Victomon - mine.

Episode 6: Stealth Victomon - mine; Niximon - mentioned, but not completely detailed and described belonging to Alforce Zero.


	7. Agumon X's Entrance

_Digimon Chosen: Trail of Five_

By Scentomon

**Episode 7: **_Agumon X's Entrance_

**Last time on Trail of Five: **Welcome back. I see it's my turn, Sinzo Spenian again. Marissa and Serona, along with their soul-warriors met up with Piximon in his dojo. Kale; I; Selfmon; Actomon, and Kale's soul-warrior left File Island after I helped some codelimin friends of ours, and headed towards Server, riding on a school of Dolphmon. I got myself into trouble though by falling into the water, but Selfmon saved me, and I'm grateful for that. After falling unconscious, I missed some serious stuff, and it's time that I found out what has been happening.

Sinzo moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he senses was a hard ground under him. He glanced around the room he was in and waited a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Sinzo noticed he was in a small room. With him were Leomon and Wizardmon, still sleeping or unconscious. There were several mattresses for sleeping on the floor, and the room seemed to be like a Japanese room.

There were some empty mattresses besides the three used ones. Sinzo blinked, wondering how he got to such a place. The last thing he remembered was falling underwater and seeing something underwater. He slowly got up to his feet and went to the only thin slide door of the room he was in. Before he opened the slide door, he glanced back at Leomon and Wizardmon, wondering how they got there.

Eventually opening the thin slide door, Sinzo stepped out of the room and into a larger brighter room. He easily spotted Kale and Demi Veemon, but the others he wasn't familiar with. There was a small codelimin with wings and light pink fur. There were two girls, with what seemed to be their soul-warriors. Realizing that, Sinzo concluded that the girls were the female DigiDestined. When he entered, everyone turned their attention towards him.

Cautiously he walked towards them slowly. He took a seat on the floor, folding his legs together, and sitting beside Kale.

"It's good to see you awake Sinzo Spenian." The light pink codelimin greeted. "I'm Piximon and you're in my dojo: Veteran Dojo."

"Kale told us everything that happened. My name is Marissa Glide, and my soul-warrior is Innomon." The older female DigiDestined greeted.

"I'm Serona Whisper and my soul-warrior is Renamon." The youngest DigiDestined greeted.

Renamon nodded at Sinzo, while Innomon smiled, welcoming Sinzo.

"Nice to meet you all... What happened?" Sinzo inquired.

Piximon sighed. "We all know who you are. Well, the last thing you'd remember is falling into the ocean..."

Everything was explained to Sinzo through Piximon since he had lost conscious. He was surprised to hear all of what happened. Sinzo understood why Wizardmon and Leomon were unconscious on the mattresses in the other room, and he was glad to hear that Victomon evolved to his migration form. But what frightened him was Nasem. From what Piximon said about the Dark Ocean, it didn't seem at all too pleasant.

"We were waiting for you to wake up until we asked Piximon about this 'Dark Ocean' place." Marissa informed.

"Yeah... Would Nasem be able to come back?" Serona questioned.

Piximon sighed once more. "I'm... The Dark Ocean is part of another dimension apart from the Digital World. You see, there's your world, then this Digital World, and then there's the World of Darkness, which the Dark Ocean is apart of. It's a mysterious and evil place, void of color. Codelimin, who ended up entering it, never return. I have never entered the World of Darkness, but I do have some theories about it."

The thin slide door opened up and they all turned their heads towards it. They saw Selfmon and Actomon walking out, with Actomon closing the thin door behind them. Selfmon and Actomon joined them.

"I feel like I've been knocked over the head... What happened?" Actomon asked.

Piximon smiled. "I had to knock you out, just like I knocked out Kale and Demi Veemon here. Those bothersome Niximon were trying..."

Piximon paused, and shook his small body. Actomon blinked, and growled.

"Those nasty Niximon... I'm sorry if I was too hard on you master." Actomon apologized.

"Master?" Kale questioned.

"It's O.K. Actomon. I had a good exercise, thanks to you." Piximon informed.

"I remember dozing off onto the sand, with the small waves gently lapsing on my feet." Selfmon muttered.

"You snapped out of it, and then you fell unconscious somehow." Piximon explained.

"I woke up feeling so drained that I had to devolve." Selfmon explained.

"Same here." Actomon nodded. "Are you going to train these DigiDestined master?"

Piximon smiled. "No... I've trained Actomon here in the past, and that's why he calls me master. The training has long been over Actomon. You are allowed to address me as you wish..." Piximon suddenly grinned. "... I won't be training these DigiDestined, but I would train the DigiDestined after them for sure."

"After us?" Innomon asked.

"That's currently irrelevant." Piximon remarked.

"What about Nasem?" Demi Veemon asked.

"Ah yes." Piximon nodded. "Thanks for reminding me Demi Veemon. To answer your question directly Serona, I don't think so..."

"What?" The three DigiDestined gasped, with their mouths opened wide.

"Excuse me, but what's this about Nasem?" Selfmon inquired.

"Nasem is in the World of Darkness, along with his soul-warrior Flamon." Piximon explained.

"What?!" Actomon gasped.

"I can't believe this." Selfmon whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

"Back to my theories about the World of Darkness." Piximon remarked. "It's a place where negative thoughts from both human and codelimin alike can and would take shape. It's a depressing sad place... What univice does Nasem have?"

"The univice of myths." Kale replied.

"Courage; miracles, and knowledge." Piximon muttered, smiling.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"I'm glad I asked, because it does seem Nasem and Flamon would be able to come back after all." Piximon sighed deeply.

"How are you so sure?" Renamon questioned.

"Because the univice of myths cooperates with the crests of courage; miracles, and knowledge. Each univice cooperates at least with some crest, except for one univice. With those three crests, Nasem and Flamon would be able to eventually return from the World of Darkness, but I'm sorry to say, I don't know when exactly. It could be days; weeks; months, or even years, if not longer." Piximon explained.

"What about the rest of our univices?" Serona asked, whispering.

"Like I said, only one univice isn't associated with any crest. But the univice of magic is associated with friendship and reliability. It would be those two crests that would help the soul-warrior evolve to higher levels than maturity." Piximon informed.

Sinzo stared at his univice on his hand. Piximon noticed and understood that Sinzo had the univice of magic.

"Next is the univice of mulige, and it's associated with love; sincerity, and light." Piximon smiled.

Marissa gently touched the surface of her univice.

Nodding, Piximon continued. "The univice of tranquility is associated with hope and kindness. I already mentioned the univice of myths, and that leaves the univice of goodness. I'm sorry Kale, but it isn't associated with any crest."

Kale shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"We won't be complete until Nasem returns." Marissa sighed.

"That's correct." Piximon confirmed.

"Without Nasem, none of you would be able to entirely defeat the evil darkness here in the Digital World. I'm afraid to say that as long as your team isn't complete, you'd be facing more and more hardships until you're all together again." Actomon remarked.

"That's what I was afraid of... Promise me you'd never leave me alone Marissa." Serona whispered, her lips trembling in fear.

Marissa put her arm around Serona's shoulders. "Never Serona. I promise I'd never leave you alone."

"You probably have realized by now Sinzo that you're the leader of this little team." Piximon reminded.

Sinzo nodded, remembering back to the little conversation he had with Kale and Nasem.

"We somehow thought we won't be the only DigiDestined and so we came up with the idea of a name for our little team: 'Prime Team'. What do you girls think?" Kale asked, raising his eyebrow.

Marissa let go of Serona and stared at Kale. She slowly nodded.

"I don't mind it." She agreed.

"I'm O.K. with it." Serona nodded.

"We also came up with nicknames for ourselves. I'm Outlaw; Kale's... well, he didn't decide it, and Nasem's Mystery." Sinzo informed.

"Phantom. I've decided on Phantom." Kale smiled.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Serona blinked. "I'd be Blossom."

"I like the idea. I've always wanted to nickname myself something, just as long as I wasn't the only one using it. I've always liked Reflection." Marissa smiled.

"Outlaw of Prime Team; Mystery of Prime Team; Phantom of Prime Team; Reflection of Prime Team, and Blossom of Prime Team... Interesting. Should we all be addressing you by those nicknames from now on?" Actomon questioned.

"Definitely." Sinzo nodded, with the other DigiDestined agreeing.

"Very well Outlaw. It would help in keeping your identities secret to the evil forces of darkness." Selfmon remarked.

"You all need to remember the knowledge you've gained here in the Digital World, because somewhere along the way it might be useful." Piximon informed.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Sinzo asked.

"For a few days Outlaw. For now, you all need to eat. I'll go and have a talk with my chef." Piximon decided, flying out of the room.

"Chef?" Demi Veemon asked.

"You better believe it." Innomon smiled.

"Good, because I'm starving." Demi Veemon informed, his stomach rumbling.

Kale sweat-dropped. 'Why do I have a feeling I'd need to get used to this with Demi Veemon?'

"This is going to be quite an adventure." Sinzo whispered.

"And a dangerous one." Marissa agreed.

"I'm from Odaiba, Japan and I'm 19. What about you girls?" Sinzo asked.

Serona smiled, and lowered her head shyly.

"I'm from Canada and I'm 17." Marissa informed.

"I'm from Tibet and I'm 14." Kale informed.

"... I-I'm from Ivory Coast and I'm 5." Serona whispered.

"Five? Wow! That's young." Sinzo whispered.

"So?! You thought I was older?" Serona asked, glaring at Sinzo.

Sinzo blinked. "Honestly, yeah, a little."

Serona snorted and folded her arms over her chest. Marissa smiled and hugged Serona. Piximon flew back into the room, carrying his weapon in one hand, and what appeared to be some old goggles in his other hand.

"I've talked with my chef and he's getting to it at the moment." Piximon informed, joining them.

"Where did you get that?" Sinzo asked, pointing at the goggles.

The goggles had blue lens, with orange rims around the lens and the strap being purple.

"... Where I get it isn't important. What is important is that it's yours now. Every leader should have some signature and I figured that this goggles I've been keeping safely would do for you as your signature as a DigiDestined leader." Piximon explained.

Sinzo's eyes widened. "Wow! Really? I can have them."

"Of course." Piximon replied, handing the goggles over to Sinzo.

Without hesitance, Sinzo took the goggles from Piximon and put them on his forehead. He turned to his fellow DigiDestined.

"How do I look?" Sinzo asked.

Kale laughed; Serona giggled, and Marissa smiled. Renamon rolled her eyes.

"... I'll say it suits you just fine." Marissa replied.

"DigiDestined, I need to inform you all that humans entering the Digital World has never happened before until now. Serona was the most obvious, being able to enter the Digital World. She's young and innocent. I'm figuring that the rest of you have enough innocence in all of you for the Digital World to allow you to enter it. That includes Nasem. Don't any of you forget that and be grateful for it...

"I'd dare say, never lose your innocence, regardless of how old you become." Piximon requested.

"We won't." Serona giggled.

Tapirmon entered the room with a tray of food.

"More is coming." Tapirmon assured, quickly leaving the room.

"What is it?" Sinzo asked, staring at the food.

Marissa; Serona, their soul-warrior copedam, and both Selfmon and Actomon took some of the food without hesitance.

"It's patties." Marissa replied, after taking a bite from her patty.

"Patties? I've heard of them, but I never tried them before." Kale whispered.

"These are even better than back home." Marissa informed.

"Really?" Sinzo questioned, taking a patty.

He took a bite, and even though he didn't say anything, his face said it all. He loved it.

"This is way better than back..." Sinzo stopped, realizing what he was going to say.

"Back where? Back home?" Serona asked.

Sinzo nodded. "Sort of. Forget it."

'What's that all about? I guess we're all hiding one thing or another from each other. I have a feeling before this adventure is over, all our secrets would be shared with each other.' Marissa thought, eating her patty quietly...

* * *

Daemon walked down the dim lighted stairs. Reaching the bottom, Daemon walked through the dark tunnel. Reaching the end, Daemon stopped at the entrance. He glanced around the underground stadium, where his army trained. Daemon quickly saw Agumon X fighting some Gazimon, and winning against them. Daemon noticed Mephistomon watching the training on the sidelines. Daemon had put his Mephistomon captain in charge of training Agumon X.

It seemed he chose the right mon for the job. Daemon calmly walked towards Mephistomon without making so much noise. Mephistomon was so concentrated on watching his student that he didn't notice Daemon approaching, until Daemon was right in front of him, blocking his view. Mephistomon blinked, and glanced up. His eyes widened when he realized it was Daemon, and he hastily stood onto his feet.

"Yes Lord Daemon?" Mephistomon asked a little shaky.

Daemon turned his towards Agumon X training and nodded. He turned his head back to Mephistomon.

"It seems that you have been training Agumon X well." Daemon noted.

Mephistomon bowed. "Of course Lord Daemon. Only the best for you."

Daemon nodded. "I need Agumon X to stop his training soon. Piximon hasn't been located, but I'm sending him with Gigadramon to search the desert where the two female DigiDestined were last spotted. Piximon's hiding place must be located somewhere near there, and if the DigiDestined appear to fight off Agumon X and Gigadramon, then all the better. With them gone, we won't need to worry about Piximon."

"Lord Daemon, I don't know if you know this or not, but one of the male DigiDestined got separated from the other DigiDestined in the ocean, and he was sent to the World of Darkness with his soul-warrior copedam." Mephistomon explained.

Daemon blinked. "... And I find this out from you?! Which DigiDestined has been exiled?"

"We're not sure, but from what I heard he's the DigiDestined who has Flamon as his soul-warrior copedam." Mephistomon replied.

"Flamon? This is interesting. That's one DigiDestined out of the way, at least temporarily. Make sure to send both Agumon X and Gigadramon to search the desert." Daemon reminded.

"Yes Lord Daemon, but if I dare ask, may I accompany them?" Mephistomon inquired.

Daemon stared at his captain for a few moments. "... No."

"Very well Lord Daemon." Mephistomon nodded.

"I'll be in my throne room doing some study and research on the DigiDestined and their soul-warrior copedam. I won't want to be bothered... Is that clear?" Daemon questioned.

"Clear as a vampire bat Lord Daemon." Mephistomon bowed.

"Excellent." Daemon whispered, walking away from Mephistomon.

Mephistomon watched Daemon leave the underground stadium. Once he was gone, Mephistomon nodded to himself and turned to Agumon X.

"Hold your training everyone! Agumon X! Come here! Lord Daemon has an assignment for you!" Mephistomon yelled.

The training in the stadium instantly stopped, and every codelimin turned towards Mephistomon, then they all glanced at Agumon X. Agumon X stared at Mephistomon momentarily, then silently walked towards him...

* * *

Kale tapped Sinzo's arm. Sinzo blinked, and turned towards his fellow DigiDestined. Kale was grinning, and Sinzo had a patty in his left hand, about to eat it when Kale interrupted him.

"What?" Sinzo asked.

"It seems Flamon knows more about the World of Darkness than Piximon does." Kale whispered to the point that only the two of them heard it.

Realizing what Kale meant, Sinzo smiled, remembering what Flamon had told them earlier back on File Island. Some noises, which sounded oddly like baby noises suddenly was heard in the room. Piximon sweat-dropped, and the DigiDestined and the codelimin turned towards the source. Marissa gasped, and Serona's eyes widened. Both Sinzo and Kale froze, where Sinzo even dropped his patty. Two babies in diapers were crawling into the room.

They were crawling towards Piximon. It was apparent that the noises were indeed from babies, but none of the DigiDestined were sure from which baby. Serona got up on her feet, putting her patty down and approached the two babies, kneeling down in front of them. One of them was male and the other was female. The one in the lead was the male one. He stopped crawling once he noticed Serona kneeling in front of him. The girl baby stopped beside the boy baby.

Both stared curiously and silently at the smiling Serona.

"Oh Piximon, who are they?" Marissa squealed in inquiry.

Piximon sighed. "The boy is Gennai and the girl is Venera."

"You have babies? When did you have them?" Kale inquired, grinning.

Piximon slowly turned towards Kale, and swiftly aimed his staff at the teen's neck. "I will not tolerate any mockery when you're in my presence, especially when you're in my dojo! Do you hear me young one?!"

Kale gulped, with Piximon's staff barely touching his throat. "Yes Piximon... I-I'm so-sorry."

Sinzo chuckled. Piximon removed his staff from Kale's neck and aimed at a place that won't threaten anyone. Kale sighed in relief, clearly frightened from Piximon's staff being so close to his skin.

"They aren't brother and sister. They're Digital Humans, and from what I understand, they're two of several surviving babies. They're parents are in hiding, if not already killed. Their parents trusted me to take care of them until they become old enough to protect and take care of themselves." Piximon explained.

"Digital Human?" Marissa asked.

"Yes." Piximon replied, turning to Marissa. "A digital human is like a normal human from Earth, except a digital human originated here in the Digital World and has been living here for almost their entire lives. Digital Humans are more tolerant when it comes to normal humans, even when a Digital Human might be able to head to Earth, they'd still be, to some point, more tolerant than Earth humans. They are what you humans would call 'Abnormal' abilities and skills.

"Some Digital Humans, if not all, even have skills, although limited, that Earth humans don't have." Piximon explained.

Marissa slowly nodded, understanding what Piximon was telling them.

"Also, before I forget, Digital Humans tend to grow faster than Earth humans." Piximon informed.

"What do you mean?" Serona asked.

"They'd become around 8 or 9 years of age in like 10 hours from now." Piximon replied.

"No way..." Kale whistled.

Marissa glanced at Kale when he whistled, and she shrugged, shaking her head and sighing. Serona gently approached Venera, and both Venera and Gennai silently kept their eyes on Serona. Serona stopped in front of Venera and gently took her into her arms. Venera was quiet, but she was so confused. She was glancing around the room with her eyes wide, now able to look further since she was higher, being carried carefully by Serona.

"Be careful with her Blossom." Piximon remarked.

"It's fine Piximon. I have a twin brother." Serona assured.

"Is he younger than you?" Kale asked.

Serona blinked. "... He's my twin! How would he be younger than me? I'm the younger one by 13 minutes..."

Kale folded his arms. "Well... If you don't have any younger siblings, and I mean by a few years or something, then you won't completely understand or be able to deal with babies, now would you?"

Serona remained quiet, and just stuck her tongue out at Kale. Kale chuckled, sweat-dropping. Sinzo smiled at the exchange between the two DigiDestined. He let his gaze wonder around the room, until he fell onto some sort of staff on a corner, leaning at the wall in its corner. Piximon noticed, and smiled, nodding to himself.

"Go ahead and take it Outlaw. It's your staff: it's the Staff of Origin. It has magical abilities. I won't be able to teach you how to use it though." Piximon explained.

"... I'm not all that familiar with magic or trained in it well enough yet, so I won't be able to use it either." Selfmon added.

Sinzo turned to Piximon. "Do you know someone who can help me and teach me?"

"... Give me a moment here. There is someone, but it kind of slipped my mind." Piximon muttered, being deep in thought.

Marissa was aware of the conversation around her, but she wasn't paying any attention to it. Innomon was staring at her DigiDestined quietly, while Marissa was staring at univice. She softly and gently touched her univice over and over again, being deep in her own thoughts.

'I haven't met you yet Nasem, but please come back.' Marissa thought.

"Are you O.K. Marissa?" Innomon asked, whispering so only she and her DigiDestined heard.

Marissa smiled, and petted her soul-warrior copedam's head.

"I'll be fine. It's just that I miss..." Marissa paused and sighed.

Innomon nodded her head. "I understand Reflection."

Sinzo got up onto his feet and walked over to the staff. He knelt down and picked it up in his hands, standing back up onto his feet. Sinzo quietly stared at his staff he was holding in his hand.

"It would be wise to keep your staff with you at all times. You might not know how to use it yet, but it would be useful countless times." Actomon suggested.

"That's for sure. No way I'm letting this staff out of my sight!" Sinzo decided.

Tapirmon floated into the room in a hurry, out of breathe. Piximon turned his body towards the floating codelimin. With the hasty and dreaded look on Tapirmon's face, Serona gently put Venera down beside Gennai, and Venera looked up at Serona in curiosity. The four DigiDestined and the codelimin all had their attention on Tapirmon.

"What's wrong Tapirmon?" Piximon asked quietly.

"Two... of... Daemon's minions... Outside and close by this base Piximon. I think they're looking for the DigiDestined!" Tapirmon exclaimed.

"What?!" Sinzo gasped, walking over to Tapirmon.

"Who are they?" Piximon asked calmly.

"Uh... I think it's Gigadramon and an Agumon X is riding it." Tapirmon replied.

Sinzo turned his head towards Piximon. Piximon noticed the look Sinzo had, and nodded.

"Go ahead." Piximon allowed.

"We're coming also." Marissa remarked.

"Yeah! We're a team Outlaw and while we're here, we'll always look out for each other!" Kale agreed.

"All of you are allowed to go, including you two Actomon and Selfmon. Against Gigadramon and Agumon X, they'll need your help." Piximon informed.

"Right." Both Actomon and Selfmon nodded in unison.

The four DigiDestined, and all the codelimin -except for Tapirmon and Piximon- hurried out of the dojo and left the serene location, passing through the barrier. Sinzo; Kale; Victomon, and Selfmon didn't have time to look around at the peaceful serene beauty...

* * *

The Gigadramon and Agumon X Tapirmon had mentioned were no where in sight.

"Where are they?!" Sinzo growled, tightening his grip on his staff.

"I think that we left at a safe place. They're around here, just not here." Kale reasoned, answering Sinzo.

Renamon nodded. "Yes. Wait here everyone, I'll look for them and come back when I find them."

With that said, Renamon vanished right before their sight.

"Won't Gigadramon delete Renamon?" Victomon inquired.

Innomon shook her head. "No. Renamon can move around cloaked where no creature can see here. She'll be fine."

"In the mean time, it's time for a little evolving." Actomon remarked.

Selfmon glanced at Actomon and both nodded in unison.

"Join them Victomon." Kale informed.

"Right!" Victomon nodded.

"ACTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... LEOMON!"

"SELFMON SHINKA!"  
"... WIZARDMON!"

"VICTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

Once evolved to maturity, the three codelimin surrounded the four DigiDestined from three directions, with the four directions being the barrier leading them back into the secret dojo land. Marissa and Serona stared at the three evolved codelimin in awe. They had seen both Leomon and Wizardmon before, but they had a better chance now to look at them closely. They especially admired Star Victomon. Innomon was speechless and in awe as well.

Kale noticed them, and folded his arms, feeling good inside of himself. Sinzo noticed them all in awe and proud, and he just looked away, shaking his head, keeping his hold on his staff.

'I'll get you back Agumon X, that's a promise. We won't be separated for long now buddy. We've haven't met yet but I already feel connected to you, even if you're evil.' Sinzo thought.

Moments later and Renamon appeared.

"You found them?" Wizardmon inquired.

Renamon nodded. "Follow me."

Renamon led the group away from the shield and out into the desert. They were confused, but they eventually saw Gigadramon and Agumon X. Sinzo's eyes widened when he saw his soul-warrior.

"Agumon?" Sinzo asked, holding his staff tightly.

"The name's Agumon X DigiDestined. And I'm here with Gigadramon to destroy you all!" Agumon X snapped.

"Oh yeah? We'll kick you digital butt!" Kale exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Gigadramon muttered. "_DARKSIDE ATTACK!_"

"Scatter!" Leomon yelled.

The DigiDestined and the codelimin all scattered away from the missiles, only leaving Sinzo behind, who refused to budge. He closed his eyes and locked away, holding his staff in front of him. Noticing him in danger, but being too later, the three DigiDestined gasped. The missiles collided into Sinzo and a cloud of dust rose up. Both Leomon and Wizardmon were shocked.

"I can't believe it!" Leomon exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Both Gigadramon and Agumon X grinned.

"That was easier than I thought!" Agumon X exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah. No more DigiDestined for you!" Gigadramon laughed.

Agumon X's grin vanished, and his face turned quiet and serious. The dust settled down, and once again, only this time both Agumon X and Gigadramon were included, were all shocked. Sinzo was still standing, still breathing, and glaring at Gigadramon. A faint orange glow in front of the staff, protecting Sinzo faded away.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Sinzo growled.

"Impossible!" Gigadramon shrieked.

"Codelimin attack!" Leomon roared, jumping towards Gigadramon, unsheathing his beast sword.

"_THUNDER BLAST!_" Wizardmon yelled.

"_DIAMOND STORM!_" Renamon yelled.

"_VICTORY KICK!_" Star Victomon yelled.

"_EAR PULSE!_" Innomon yelled.

Innomon's ears glow pink gently and a pink beam was released towards Gigadramon, along with the other attacks. Star Victomon kicked Agumon X off of Gigadramon's shoulder hard. Agumon X fell onto his back, but he quickly jumped back to his feet, glaring at Star Victomon, who was floating in the air above him. Gigadramon laughed as the attacks all hit him, and shrugged them off, slapping Leomon away. Leomon landed in the desert ground on his stomach.

"I'm migration! No puny maturity or juvenile attacks would harm me!" Gigadramon laughed.

Leomon raised his head, and spit out some sand that got into his mouth. He raised himself and quickly got back to his feet. Leomon's hold on his sword was strong and so it didn't fly out of his paws.

"_BABY BURNER!_" Agumon X yelled.

Star Victomon simply flew out of the way, and he quickly noticed that Agumon X's attack continued. Agumon X followed him with his attack, but Star Victomon kept avoiding it in the air. Noticing Gigadramon close by, Star Victomon came up with a thought, and flew towards Gigadramon. Agumon X's attack followed him. Star Victomon sharply flew upwards, being inches away from Gigadramon's back. Star Victomon's plan worked as Agumon X's attack reached Gigadramon.

Gigadramon knew it was from Agumon X, but he ignored it. Agumon X stopped his attack, blinking.

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!_" Leomon yelled, aiming his attack at Agumon X.

Agumon X noticed it coming at him, and his widened. Gigadramon quickly flew in front of the attack, and it collided with his tail in an explosion. Kale; Serona, and Marissa gathered around Sinzo. Sinzo was staring at his staff.

"You know you should be ashes or something now?" Kale inquired.

Sinzo nodded. "I know. I don't know how I did it, but my staff reacted somehow and protected me."

"It's a good thing it did." Marissa remarked.

"For sure." Serona agreed.

"... I wonder what else it could do." Sinzo muttered, after a moment of silence.

He rushed away from his friends, heading towards Gigadramon, holding his staff in front of him.

"You're going down Gigadramon!" Sinzo snapped.

"I don't know how you survived, but you won't survive again!" Gigadramon exclaimed, flying straight into the air.

Agumon X appeared, grinning. Sinzo's eyes widened.

"_BABY BURNER!_" Agumon X yelled.

'Wind.' Sinzo thought, stopping and closing his eyes.

An orange shield appeared before him, with the top of staff glowing orange and wind rushing at the fire attack from behind him. Baby Burner collided with Sinzo's shield and exploded, but the shield didn't fade as the fire kept coming at it. The wind grew stronger and started pushing the fire attack back at Agumon X. Agumon X stopped his attack, and gasped. The strong gust of wind blew him off of his feet. Sinzo opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

Star Victomon; Innomon, and Wizardmon were all in the air, while Leomon, and Renamon remained on the ground, keeping Gigadramon distracted and busy. Sinzo chuckled.

"This staff is amazing! I don't want to have to hurt you partner, but I will if I must!" Sinzo snapped.

"You're the only one who's going to get hurt!" Agumon X yelled, getting back onto his feet and rushing at Sinzo.

Agumon X slashed at Sinzo, but aware of his soul-warrior's idea, Sinzo quickly blocked it with his staff. Switching his staff to his left hand, Sinzo clenched his right fist and punched Agumon X in his stomach. Agumon X fell back onto his back. He flipped backwards. Sinzo braced himself for more close combat with his soul-warrior.

"So it's going to be that nasty eh?" Agumon X inquired.

"It's already nasty with you trying to claw at me." Sinzo remarked.

"So be it." Agumon X snarled.

He jumped at Sinzo, surprising Sinzo, he fell backwards onto the desert ground, with Agumon X on top of him pinning him down.

"I could toast you right now and get rid of you." Agumon X whispered.

"Then go ahead! I think this would be the best and only chance you have of defeating me and killing me." Sinzo informed.

"You might be right about that DigiDestined... But that's not what I have in mind." Agumon X whispered.

Gigadramon kept glancing between his attackers and Agumon X, wondering why he didn't finish off the DigiDestined. At the same time though, he knew that Daemon favored Agumon X over him so he decided not to interfere.

"Master... I've got the DigiDestined of Magic pinned." Agumon X whispered.

"What?" Sinzo whispered, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

After a few moments, Agumon X nodded.

"As you wish master... Gigadramon, cover me." Agumon X requested.

"I've been doing that!" Gigadramon snapped.

"Right... So bye-bye to your DigiDestined friends." Agumon smirked.

"Kale! Marissa! Serona!" Sinzo yelled.

"Outlaw!" Kale yelled, rushing towards his friend.

Agumon looked up, glaring at Kale. "_BABY BURNER!_"

"_OH! NOT GOOD!_" Kale exclaimed, quickly dodging the fire attack by jumped to his side on his stomach.

Marissa and Serona also avoided the fire attack. Right in front of their eyes, Sinzo screamed and a black dark flame appeared from under the desert ground, and swallowed back underground, taking both Agumon X and Sinzo with them. The three DigiDestined were shocked, and speechless. Kale slowly got up onto his feet, not believing what he saw. Gigadramon smiled.

"We're through here!" Gigadramon remarked.

Avoiding his attackers, Gigadramon flew away from the DigiDestined. Star Victomon and Wizardmon were about to pursuit him, but thought better of it. Serona and Marissa knelt down onto the desert ground and covered their faces with their hands.

"He's gone..." Serona whispered.

Returning to her DigiDestined's side, Renamon knelt down beside Serona.

"We'll get him back." Renamon assured.

"They probably took him to Daemon's place! There's no way we could just go and assault his place just like that, even if we knew where Sinzo and Daemon's place were!" Marissa wailed.

"Sinzo has the Univice of Magic and it'll protect him, along with his staff." Wizardmon reminded, assuring them.

"..." Kale was quiet.

Star Victomon devolved back into Victomon and went over to Kale, while Innomon joined Marissa's side.

"We still would eventually need to get him back." Kale whispered, clenching his fist.

"And Nasem is gone too! We're only three now! It seems that the Digital World sure knows how to separate humans and keep them separated!" Marissa sobbed.

"We need to head back Piximon." Victomon informed.

"Yeah, and inform him of what happened here, and to think up our next plan." Leomon nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if I want to go to where Piximon has in mind." Marissa muttered, slowly getting back to her feet.

Wizardmon and Leomon took the lead, with Kale and Victomon behind them. In the rear were Serona and Renamon walked beside her, and Marissa with Innomon flying beside her...

_To be continued..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: EXILE IN THE DARK OCEAN

**_Episode Done: _**22nd of June 2008, Sunday.

**Author's Notes:** O.K. So I'm back with Trail of Five. This turned out to the most part the way I wanted to. Trail of Five is back! And on a side note, I've finished this and uploaded during my Towjehee exams! That's great on my part, don't you think? I feel like I want to say something more, but I've forgot what. Doesn't matter. I could just come back and edit this. This is the shortest episode of Trail of Five for now. The next episode is Nasem and Flamon in the Dark Ocean, and _might _be shorter than this, but I and you would never know until I'm done with it. It's going to be a tough episode to write.


End file.
